My Little Gohan
by SuperPonySaiyanX9000
Summary: Después de ser abandonado por sus amigos, Gohan hace un deseo Con las esferas para ir lejos, muy lejos. Poco sabe que su deseo lo lleva al mundo de Equestria. ¿Cómo tratará Gohan con Su vida en un nuevo mundo?
1. Capitulo 1: Llegada

My Little Gohan

Capitulo 1: Llegada

Ubicación: Región de la montaña

Las cosas han sido ásperas para Gohan desde el final del Torneo De Cell. Sus amigos lo abandonaron, su madre lo repudió y todos ellos fueron caza ahora hacia abajo. Pero ¿por qué...?

¿Fue el error que se hizo realmente tan mal? Quería hacer que Cell pagara por lastimar a sus amigos y para todas las personas absorbió. Fue llevado por sus instintos de Saiyajin para luchar y su furia emocional. Cualquiera de los otros Guerreros-Z fue realmente mejor.

Vegeta mató a muchos durante su primera visita a la tierra y nunca se disculpó o después se sentía mal sobre él. Piccolo él mismo solía ser el rey demonio y sacrificados a muchos en su lucha por el poder.

Así que ¿por qué fue él siendo castigado por causar involuntariamente la muerte de una persona... su propio padre? ¿Cómo iba a saber que Cell se autodestruyera?.

Estas son las preguntas que le corrían Gohan mientras corría tan rápido como pudo en las montañas. La única persona que no lo odiarba fue Bulma no culpo a Gohan de la muerte de Goku. Había incluso ayudó a Gohan escapar de los otros Guerreros-Z era perseguido como un conejo perseguido por los lobos.

Antes de que corriera Gohan Bulma le ha dado dos cosas para ayudarle en su fuga. Un reloj que podría ocultar su firma ki completamente y el radar del dragón. Estos 2 artículos fueron lo único que mantenerlo vivo y determinó que no se pierdan uno de ellos.

Pero ¿por qué ella le había dado el radar del Dragon... que ella creía que Gohan podría utilizar Shenron pare que Goku vuelve a la vida. Sabía que Goku no quiso presentarse después de que trató de la primera vez?

Cualquiera que sea el caso Gohan sabía que tenía que seguir con las esferas que había reunido, sólo uno más y él podrían invocar al dragón.

/T...Tengo que seguir! / pensaba Gohan como recogió a tanta velocidad como sus piernas le iba a dar, pero estaba cansado y mal hambriento. / La esfera está cerca... solo tengo que seguir adelante /

Paro a descansar en una pequeña roca había atrapado su aliento y estudió el radar del dragón. ¿""Está bien donde está la última esfera? Gohan se preguntaba mientras respirando pesadamente. El radar del Dragon sonó rápidamente y mostró un gran resplandor sobre su superficie. "Esta cerca lo puedo sentir!"

Saltar arriba de la piedra que Gohan examinó la zona que se encontraba en tratando de encontrar la ubicación de la esfera. Empezaba a ponerse oscuro así que tenía que darse prisa, cada minuto pasó buscando la esfera fue otro minuto que sus ex amigos tenían que encontrarlo y no quería saber lo que harían si lograban alcanzarlo.

Después de gatear alrededor de la montaña por unos minutos se dio cuenta de un tenue resplandor proveniente de un pequeño arroyo. Caminó al agua y se asomaba en su superficie brillante. Por supuesto en la parte inferior de la secuencia fue esfera mágica que él había estado buscando. Recuperar rápidamente la esfera comenzó con el fin de encontrar un claro que puede invocar al dragón.

Algo le molestaba cuando todo parecía que era demasiado fácil. Ejecutando la montaña encontró el claro que necesitaba y llegó a trabajar el posicionamiento de las esferas para convocar a Shenron. La mala sensación vino volver más fuerte que nunca, pero que dio él y aún mejor razón para trabajar tan rápido como pudo.

Después Gohan en su lugar la última esfera gritó una voz seca y rasposa "SAL DE AHI SHENRON!"

Las esferas emitiero un resplandor de oro como el las junto y disparó un gran pilar de luz en el cielo. La luz continuó subiendo más y más altos hasta que una torcida y curvada en forma de luz de serpiente hasta el Todopoderoso dragón que Shenron se formó.

Un nuevo sentido de esperanza desprendía dentro de Gohan que escuchó el dragón hablar el típico saludo hizo todos los que lo convocó. "Quien me despierta de mi sueño eterno!?" habla Shenron en su voz en auge.

Gohan sentimiento intimidado pero al mismo tiempo asombrado respondió "Soy Yo Gohan, por favor otorgará mi deseo"

Shenron reconocido Gohan pregunta fue sobre Mirador de Kami sólo hace unas cuantas semanas cuando fue convocado para volver a Goku a vida. "Muy bien humano...Hablar su deseo ahora!"  
Gohan fue agradecido pero no sabía qué desear. Gohan decidió volver a preguntar si Goku volvería desde el más allá, pero antes de hablar su deseo sintió varias energías que sabía todo bien.

"Si no es nuestro viejo amigo Gohan, Porque nadie morira hoy? "habla el condescendiente voz del Príncipe Saiyan Vegeta. Girando alrededor de Gohan pudo ver todos sus antiguos amigos mirando fijamente a él con enojo pero indeciso mira en sus caras.

"Entonces ¿quién de vosotros le gustaría tener la primera grieta en él?, ¿Y tú Krilin?"Krilin no responde pero sólo parece lejos de la mirada de Vegeta. "No tiene estómago para ello calvo Usted Namekusei?"igual que Krilin, Piccolo sólo podía mirar a otro lado. "¿Tampoco Ninguno De Ustedes Dos?"dijo Vegeta, refiriéndose a Yamcha y Tien. Ni uno de ellos hizo cualquier noción de movimiento. Vegeta se rió "así que soy el único que tiene las agallas para hacer lo que todos decidimos era lo mejor, soy la solo aqui digno de ser llamado guerrero"

Ninguno de ellos parecía le en la cara o incluso a Gohan, parecía como si incluso si estaban enojados por lo que aún no pensaba que merecía ser torturados como Vegeta quería que él. "Pues bien ver a todos ustedes ha dejado las esferas en casa que voy a acabar con él yo mismo!"Vegeta gritó como empezo a cargar su Galick Gun.

Gohan sabía que su deseo era su única posibilidad de supervivencia, pero tenía que pensar rápido. "Shenron, deseo que me envíe como lejos de la tierra como sea posible, hasta ahora que nadie aquí podría encontrar nunca me."Gohan gritaba con furia y miedo en sus ojos. Los ojos del dragón brillaban como Vegeta había lanzado su ataque.

Gohan temia para lo peor había lanzó sus brazos sobre su cara para prepararse para el ataque entrante. Extrañamente el ataque nunca hizo contacto, pero él se sentía como si él se mueve más rápido que la luz a través de un vacío los ojos boquiabierta fuerte como podía ver que él estaba moviendo en el espacio y el tiempo cubierto de una Aura de oro

"¿Gohan...Oyes mi voz?"una voz que Gohan reconocido como habla de Shenron. Mirando de frente a él se dio cuenta de que el aura de oro fue de hecho por el Todopoderoso dragón propio guiándolo a través del universo.

"Gohan habéis querido tomar como lejos del planeta tierra como sea posible dentro de mi poder, para asegurarse de que nadie puede seguir debo tomar personalmente a través de dimensiones, pero ten cuidado donde vas no está libres de peligro, no serán muchas dificultades en su camino. "habla Shenron aumentando la velocidad de su vuelo.

Gohan no le importaba nada tenía que volver a lo que no le importaba lo duro que las cosas serían para él en su nuevo hogar.

"Una última cosa ... Gohan en esta dimensión se cambiara su cuerpo, pero no tenga miedo de este cambio es para asegurarse de que no perturben el orden del mundo".

Gohan estaba confundido, ¿cómo puede cambiar su cuerpo y lo que significa para su poder. ¿Sería tomado de él o iba a seguir siendo el mismo. Las respuestas a estas preguntas vienen en el tiempo, pero por el momento que decidió descansar durante el resto de su viaje, días de cicatrices y magulladuras había recogido en su cuerpo y ni una sola vez había parar a dormir desde que se escapó.

Como él abrazó con los ojos cerrados en una bola en la parte posterior Shenron mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Por una vez en su vida inmortal Shenron en realidad se sentía mal por el joven medio-saiyan./

Ubicación: Equestria

"Vamos Spike llegamos tarde a la fiesta de Pinkie Pie", dijo un pony violeta joven corriendo tan rápido pedir sus cascos podía llevarla. Un pequeño dragón siguió detrás de ella. "No es mi culpa que tenga que limpiar toda la biblioteca de nuevo Twilight". dijo Spike mientras corría detrás del pony conocido como Twilight Sparkle. Ellos aumentaron su velocidad a medida que se acercaban a la casa de Pinkie Pie. "Hey Twilight mira al cielo ¿no es demasiado temprano en el día para una lluvia de meteoritos?" Twilight estaba confundida pero corrio hasta detenerse y miró hacia donde Spike había apuntado. "¿Qué quieres decir con lluvia de mete ..." su voz se quebró en su garganta mientras el cielo se tornó en un hermoso color oro y los meteoritos volando por el aire.

/ Algo no está bien aquí no se programaron para una lluvia de meteoritos y ni siquiera yo hubiera sabido sobre él!/ Twilight pensó mientras se rascó la melena.

Los meteoritos aumentaron su número y comenzaron a moverse más rápido y más rápido hasta como un cohete, una de las rocas voladoras cayó desde el cielo y accidentalmente aterrizando justo en el bosque de Everfree.

"Oh, Dios mío Spike acabas de ver eso!" Twilight gritó con una mirada de asombro en su rostro. Spike la miró por un momento y dijo: "Bueno, era sólo una piedra voladora no hay razón para perder la fiesta ¿cierto?"

Twilight le miró con una cara de enojo. "Spike ¿y si ese meteorito golpeó a una criatura en el bosque, creo que deberíamos ir a ver hacia fuera." Spike gimió pero sabía que cuando Twilight decidió hacer algo allí no era ella hablando de él.

"¿No podemos por lo menos conseguir que otro pony nos ayudará a buscar?" Spike preguntó entristecido de que él no iba a ser capaz de ir de fiesta hasta después de el gran trabajo que ya estaba hecho.

Twilight asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que todo el mundo se reúniera en la entrada del bosque Everfree.

-15 minutos más tarde-

Twilight estaba emocionada de encontrar dónde cayo el meteorito había caído por un par de razones. Una de las razones fue que no muchos objetos procedentes del espacio llega a ser estudiado por cualquier pony y otra cosa fue que los meteoritos se piensa que son muy mágico y podría ayudarla a entrenar sus habilidades mágicas mejor.

Su salido pensamientos fueron interrumpidos como Spike rebotó hacia arriba de la colina con todos sus amigas cerca. Spike había traído a Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy, por último, que estaba buscando un poco preocupado por ir al bosque Everfree.

"Así que lo que esta aquí Twi hablas de que un meteorito estrellò en el bosque?" Applejack habló con su habitual acento de chica-granjera.

"¿No está saliendo apenas se estrelló hace unos veinte minutos", dijo Twilight sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fluttershy estaba nerviosa por el daño que el meteorito podría haber causado "Espero que ninguno de los animalitos del bosque se lesionó por el meteorito"

"Bueno, si ninguno de los animales fue afectado por el golpe probrablemente es demasiado tarde para salvarlos, ya que son tan planas como pancakes ahora!"Rainbow Dash bromeó mientras ella se llevó las patas juntas como se estaba riendo.

Fluttershy miró al suelo con tristeza como los otros ponis le dieron a Rainbow Dash una mirada de desaprobación. Pinkie Pie que solía ser el último en pone juntos se escondieron dentro de un tronco

Twilight Sparkle miró preocupada y preguntó "Um .. Pinkie Pie ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?" Pinkie Pie asomó la cabeza por el tronco y empezó a gritar acerca de la caída del cielo. "Tú lo has dicho tú mismo Twilight las estrellas están volando desde el cielo y van a aplastar a todos!"

Twilight la miró divertido. "Pinkie las estrellas no están cayendo del cielo, sólo significa que un meteorito no se queman en la atmósfera de lo que aún queda un trozo de una roca en alguna parte por aquí."

Rarity parecía disgustada por la idea de encontrar una roca. "¿Quieres decir que todas salimós de una fiesta agradable para ayudarte a encontrar una roca espacial sucia?" Twilight la miró y le explicó: "No es sólo una roca espacial, mis libros, dice que los meteoritos están hechos de energía estrella que significa que podría ayudarme a entrenar mi magia."

Applejack saltó al frente de los otros ponis y dijo: "Bueno, no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte simplemente de pie a su alrededor como un fardo de heno que ahora vamos a seguir adelante."

Tras AppleJack todas la siguieron hasta el bosque y comenzó a buscar el meteorito. "Si nos separamos podemos cubrir más terreno." dijo Twilight.

Como los ponys separados por el bosque, Fluttershy comenzó a buscar los animales que pudieran haber sido afectados por la roca voladora. "Um ... animalitos estás aquí? Si usted se lesiona entonces yo podría ayudar a arreglar hasta tengo un botiquín de primeros auxilios conmigo."

Lo único que podía oír a través del bosque era el silencio misterioso que siempre estuvo ahí. Siguió caminando por el bosque de cheques como todo lo que pudo para todos los animales heridos. No podía oír los sonidos de los caballos de otros más, así que ella decidió que ella se había preguntado a lejos y era hora de que se diera la vuelta.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir el olor de la roca ardiente le llamó la nariz y se volvió hacia la fuente del olor. Era una roca irregular alrededor de 10 veces más grande que ella. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando ella se dio cuenta de que lo único que resultó herido por la roca era unos pocos árboles y la tierra misma

Estaba a punto de gritar para que sus amigas sepan que ella había encontrado el meteorito, pero antes de que ella dejó escapar un sonido que oyó un ruido. Ella caminó lentamente alrededor de la roca como el ruido comenzaba cada vez más fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo sigue siendo amortiguado.

Después de caminar hacia el otro lado de la roca se dio cuenta de que el sonido venía de un montón de ramas que fueron derribados por el impacto. "Oh no, un pobre animalito debe estar enterrado debajo de todas esas ramas!" ella abrió la boca y comenzó a tirar de las ramas de la pila.

Como ramas cada vez más se sacó de la pila, ella podría comenzar a ver piel púrpura. Ella mantuvo tirando como las ramas estaban recibiendo más pesadas y por el momento ella sacar la última rama estaba sin aliento y jadeando en el suelo.

Después de la captura de su aliento decidió ver exactamente lo que fue atrapado debajo de la pila de palos. Sorprendentemente no era un animal pequeño, como ella había pensado... era otro pony Pegaso igual que ella. El nuevo pony tenía una capa púrpura con una melena negra, pero lo que le sorprendió más fue las alas en su espalda. Eran una hermosa sombra de oro que brillaban en la luz del día.

Su asombro dejó sin embargo cuando vio el sangrado larga cicatriz acumularon pecho de pony. Temiendo lo peor que gritaba a sus amigos a venir a ella. Como el sonido de que un galopante pezuñas llegaron más cerca la voz de Applejack sonó hacia fuera a través del bosque y pidió "Fluttershy estás bien?"

Fluttershy Miró a sus amigos con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y trató de palabras. "E...Estoy bien, pero... no el! "Los otros caballos miraron al pony desconocido sobre el terreno preguntaron qué había pasado a él. Fluttershy les dijo que ella lo había encontrado bajo un montón de ramas y que ella piensa que fue golpeado por un meteorito.

Twilight Sparkle cara seria como ella se volvió a spike y dijo "Spike envia una carta a la princesa Celestia y decirle que necesitamos un carro y algunos medicos dispuesto a arreglar".

Spike hizo lo que le dijeron y efectivamente casi tan rápido como se lo envió un carro con nada menos que la princesa se detuvo delante de los caballos. "Mi querida Twilight lo que ha pasado aquí?" -preguntó el choque princesa claramente en su rostro. Twilight la miró y dijo: "Creemos que este pony fue golpeado por este meteorito que cayó del cielo hoy."

Celestia Miró confusa "No sabía que estábamos programadas para una lluvia de meteoros hoy".

Los otros caballos se encogió de hombros como la princesa continuo "no importa ahora, todo lo que importa es que llegamos a este joven pony ayuda."

Guardias de la princesa cargado el joven pony en el carro y acelerado fuera tan rápido como la podría del castillo no darse cuenta que la marca cutie en el flanco de pony joven fue la imagen de una bola brillante con estrellas en él.

Final del capítulo 1

Como Vieron Gohan Le Pidio A ShenLong Que Lo Enviara A Un Lugar Lejos De La Tierra y Shenlong Lo Envio Al Mundo De Equestria, Su Cuerpo Cambio Al De Un Pony Pegaso (Se Me Ocurrio Pegaso PorQue Si XD) Pero Su Poder Sigue Siendo El Mismo ¿Como Le Ira A Gohan En Su Nueva Vida En Equestria?


	2. Capitulo 2: Bienvenida y Amistad

My Little Gohan

Capitulo 2: Bienvenida y Amistad

Decir que estaba nerviosa Fluttershy sería un eufemismo. Sólo unas pocas horas atrás, ella pasó de tener un buen rato con sus amigas en una fiesta, a la búsqueda de un potro herido en el bosque Everfree.

¿Pero quién era este pony y por qué nadie parece conocerlo. Incluso la Princesa Celestia no tenía idea de quién o dónde este pony había venido. Lo único que sabía era que el pobre muchacho tenía numerosas cicatrices que parecían viejos así que lo que le sucedió no fue causado por el meteorito que cae.

Princesa Celestia había tenido la amabilidad de permitir que se queden en su castillo hasta que el asunto se había resuelto. En cuanto a la habitación que ella y sus amigos se alojaban en, Fluttershy podía decir todo el mundo estaba profundamente dormido cuando el sonido de los ronquidos suaves llenaban el aire.

Había sido un día extraño para ellos, así que no era difícil de creer que iban a ser cansado. Algo tiró de la parte de atrás de su mente sin embargo.

Algo le decía que salir de la cama y visitar el pony misterioso en la sala del hospital del castillo. Poco a poco salir de la cama tan silenciosamente como ella lo podía ella no molestar a sus amigos que ella se acercó a la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Caminando por los pasillos del castillo diversas pronto se encontró en el destino que ella estaba buscando. Caminando se dio cuenta de que estaba oscuro excepto por una pequeña vela en la ventana. En vista de que no había nadie en la habitación en la que poco a poco se acercó a la cama con el único ocupante de la habitación.

Acostado en la cama blanca pequeña era el caballo herido. Fluttershy di cuenta de que todas sus heridas habían sido vestidos por el personal del hospital y ella también podía ver una gran cantidad de ungüento se había frotado en la piel a mantener las áreas de la infección.

"Oh, pobre pequeña, que te ha hecho esto?" -le preguntó una vez más, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a partir de sus ojos.

Tenía ganas de abrazarlo en el abrazo más apretado que podía dar y nunca dejarlo ir. Podía ver que su sueño no fue muy tranquilo debido a la mirada de dolor en su rostro y supo que en el aire de la noche le debe de haber sido la congelación.

Mirando a la mesa junto a la cama se dio cuenta de que había una manta pulcramente doblada por el que se justo encima de él. Llegar al día con sus pezuñas cogió la manta y la puso suavemente en el poni durmiendo. Se dio cuenta de que lo ayudó porque casi de inmediato su temblor se detuvo y su rostro se suavizó un poco.

"Hay que ir poco uno, espero que te mejores pronto". en voz baja le dijo y se inclinó para besar la frente.

Tan pronto como sus labios hicieron contacto oyó un crujido detrás de ella y se apartó rápidamente para observar que acababa de entrar. De pie en su propia luz majestuoso era la princesa misma.

"Ustedes han venido a comprobar el Fluttershy invitado?" Princesa Celestia preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Um .. parecía frío, así que poner una manta sobre él para entrar en calor." Fluttershy trató de explicar mirando hacia abajo con un pequeño rubor cada vez más rojo en la cara.

La princesa dio una risita y se envolvió el caballo más pequeño en un abrazo "Está bien Fluttershy, es natural de cuidar de aquellos que no pueden ayudarse a sí mismos."

Celestia miró hacia la cama y se acordó de las horribles cicatrices del cuerpo cubiertas del caballo joven.

La ira brotó en su interior al pensar en los monstruos que se atreven a dañar a un potro joven.

"Princesa ... ¿crees que va a estar bien?" Fluttershy preguntó tratando de limpiar las lágrimas que amenazaban restantes a correr por su rostro.

"Sólo el tiempo lo dirá Fluttershy, lo único que podemos hacer ahora es permitirle descansar y rezar para que pronto se despierta." Princesa Celestia luego miró por la ventana. "Me preocupa, sin embargo, como las cicatrices no habría sido fácil y no sólo no hay cicatrices físicas pero puedo garantizar que las cicatrices mentales que ofrece son mucho mayores." terminó y bajó la cabeza.

Fluttershy rostro oscurecido pensar en el dolor que pony pobre debe haber pasado.

"La Princesa me gustaría alojarse en el castillo hasta que se despierte." Fluttershy dijo mientras miraba a su nuevo huésped.

Princesa Celestia se apartó de su lugar en la ventana confundido. "¿Quieres decir que quieren quedarse y cuidar de él durante todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que se despierte, ¿qué pasa con todos los animales de vuelta a casa, que se hará cargo de ellos?"

"Spike podía cuidar de ellos mientras yo estoy aquí, que me permitiera mantener los ojos en él y le hará saber si se despierta!" Fluttershy habló sonido salió a ser el cuidado del caballo lesionado.

Princesa Celestia pensó por un minuto. Sabiendo que su apretada agenda no sería capaz de mantener el control para ver cómo estaba, y Fluttershy fue el mejor potro calificado para el cuidado de los animales, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo contra otro poni?

"Está bien Fluttershy lo seguiré dando a su trabajo personal para vigilar a nuestro invitado, pero ahora sabemos que esto no va a ser como uno de vosotros pequeños amigos animales deben tener cuidado de otro pony es un asunto serio". Celestia habló casi sonriendo a cómo Fluttershy ansioso era cuidar si él.

"Oh, gracias princesa, te prometo que no fallará!" Fluttershy dijo saludando a un casco en la cabeza.

La princesa reía de las payasadas del potro joven y se fue a preparar para recibir al día, dejando Fluttershy solo en la habitación.

Dejando escapar un bostezo pequeño, ella finalmente decidió que ya era hora de volver a su habitación para unas pocas horas de descanso bien merecido. Mirando hacia el pony durmiendo ella se acercó y lo besó en la frente una vez más. "Muy bien voy a estar de vuelta pronto para cuidar de usted para esperar a que yo vuelva." -susurró, como si esperara una respuesta de él.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación y se metió en la cama, el sueño fue fácil para ella ... lo mismo no puede decirse de la pony heridos.

(Lugar: la mente de Gohan)

El paisaje de la mente de Gohan estaba llena de muchos edificios altos, pero destruido. Estaba usando uno de los muchos edificios para esconderse de las cosas que le persiguen. Solo se sentó en la oscuridad recuperando el aliento.

De pronto, antes de que pudiera parpadear el techo fue arrancado y las risotadas de su mayor enemigo ... el celular bio-androide resonó por el aire. La célula se había manifestado como un gigante que sólo sirvió para causar Gohan a encogerse de miedo.

"¿De verdad crees que me pudo derrotarte medio saiyan cachorro?" se burló de la célula rompiendo su mano en el resto del edificio en el que Gohan apenas logró volar lejos de.

Gohan rápidamente voló lejos de la psico androide mientras trataba de encontrar un nuevo lugar para esconderse de él. Antes de que pudiera encontrar un lugar donde el suelo debajo de él explotó y una mano enguantada gran arrancarlo desde el aire y lo apretó con fuerza.

Falta de aire Gohan solo podía mirar con horror como la cara de la saiyan príncipe Vegeta se levantó del cráter gigantesco en el suelo y se burló de él.

"Huyendo de sus enemigos que son mocoso?" Su voz sonó con disgusto "No eres más que una vergüenza para todos los saiyans en todas partes!"

Gohan pudo sentir el aire deja los pulmones como la mano se apretó aún más sangre que causan a disparar fuera de su boca. Tanto Celular y Vegeta siguió a burlarse de él mientras sentía su vida poco a poco desapareciendo.

Ya no podía oír sus palabras, lo que sólo podía significar que su fin estaba próximo y pronto decidió rendirse y no luchar por más tiempo. Por lo menos el dolor se detendría.

Pero para su sorpresa, todo quedó en silencio y la opresión que sentía en torno a sus cuerpos se apartó. Al abrir los ojos vio la brillante luz brille a través del aire.

Se continuó moviéndose cerca de él hasta que fue sólo a unos metros delante de él. En el interior de la luz era un hermoso ángel con las alas más bonitas que había visto nunca.

La luz que cubre este ángel se calienta lentamente su cuerpo frío. Estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre, pero ella había hablado con él antes de que pudiera empezar a encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"Oh, pobre pequeña, que te ha hecho esto?" el ángel le preguntó en voz baja.

Sólo la voz solo lo hacía sentir segura. Intentó levantarse, pero su cuerpo le dolía por el cansancio y cayó de vuelta al suelo dando un gruñido de dolor.

El ángel lo abrazó y acarició suavemente el pelo. "Hay que ir poco uno, espero que te mejores pronto". ella le susurró dándole un beso cariñoso en la frente.

Después de unos minutos de su abrazo amoroso Gohan sintió que sus ojos caer al caer profundamente dormido en sus brazos.

El ángel sonrió mientras lo acosté suavemente en el suelo "Muy bien voy a estar de vuelta pronto para cuidar de usted para esperar a que yo vuelva."

Extendiendo sus alas y se fue volando dejando Gohan en un sueño relajado, el primero que ha tenido en días.

(Salen mente de Gohan)

Al igual que todos los días Celestia Princesa había levantado el sol para dar la bienvenida al día y que había relevado a su hermana de deber.

Ya era hora de ver Twilight Sparkle y sus amigos de vuelta a casa para el viaje. Al entrar en la habitación que había reservado para ellos se dio cuenta de que todas las camas estaban vacías, pero todas sus cosas se quedaron en su lugar.

"Eso es extraño, ya que podría ser?" -preguntó ella, pero tenía el presentimiento de que sabía dónde se encontraban. Efectivamente podía oír todas las voces que vienen del ala del hospital y se rió en voz baja.

En el interior del ala todos los caballos estaban conversando sobre el nuevo pony y nuevo trabajo de Fluttershy.

"Así que tú eres realmente va a quedar aquí hasta que se despierte?" Crepúsculo preguntó con una mirada confusa en su cara.

Fluttershy sonrió mientras se limpiaba la cara del caballo con una toalla fresca "Oh sí, la princesa está muy ocupado para mantener un ojo sobre él, así que decidí que iba a usar mi habilidad para cuidar a los animales para cuidarlo de nuevo a salud."

Applejack la miró muy serio "Surgarcube está seguro de que usted puede manejar esto, quiero decir que esto no es una de tus pequeñas criaturas se trata de un pony de plena madurez como tú y yo."

Fluttershy estaba a punto de responder cuando Celestia una vez más entró.

"Estoy seguro de que lo hará muy bien Applejack, parece estar haciendo un trabajo espléndido ya." dijo la princesa a notar el rubor en el rostro de Fluttershy.

"La princesa se ofreció a dejar que me quede aquí durante el tiempo que se necesita para hacer lo mejor." Fluttershy dijo nerviosamente conseguir roja como un tomate.

Pinkie Pie empezó a saltar por la habitación con entusiasmo "¡Oh, Dios mío Fluttershy eres tan afortunado de poder alojarse en el castillo ¿esto significa que recibirán comidas reales, baños reales, dulces real, y el tratamiento real?"

Fluttershy rió mientras su amiga rosa comenzó a imaginar todo tipo de tratamiento especial que pudiera tener. Pero ella no estaba buscando ningún tratamiento especial, lo único que importaba era ayudar a los demás.

"Fluttershy tendrá derecho a un trato invitado especial, mientras ella se queda aquí" Celestia habló con la esperanza de responder a todas las preguntas de Pinky Pie.

La princesa se volvió hacia el pequeño dragón que había estado mirando por la ventana que daba a la altura del suelo exterior. "Ahora Púa puedo contar contigo para cuidar de los animales Fluttershy mientras ella está aquí?"

Púa se apartó de la ventana y dio Celestia el pulgar hacia arriba signo y respondió: "No se preocupe usted Fluttershy animales estará a salvo voluntad mí".

Fluttershy le dio las gracias y se dispuso a ver a sus amigos junto a la puerta del frente. Todos ellos intercambiaron abrazos y subió al carruaje con destino a Ponyville.

Sólo tiene los potros de Pegasus estaban a punto de despegar Rareza dejó escapar un fuerte grito.

"Rareza Ouch lo que es el daño?" Rainbow Dash gritó él frotándose las orejas con sus pezuñas.

Rareza ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar como ella señaló con el casco en la ventana familiar en la parte superior del castillo. Todos miraron hacia arriba y pude ver la razón de su grito. El caballo que habían encontrado había caído de alguna manera por la ventana y fue cayendo en picado hacia el suelo!

"Oh my Gosh Fluttershy vamos!" Rainbow Dash gritó mientras ella salió a toda velocidad hacia el caballo que cae.

(POV Gohan)

Me encontré despertar en un lugar que no reconocí, mi piel estaba ardiendo mientras poco a poco se levantó de la cama y aterrizó en el suelo. Tan pronto como me golpeó el suelo me di cuenta de que algo andaba muy lejos.

Mi cuerpo se sentía manera pequeña de lo que solía ser, y yo podía sentir una extraña pesadez en mi espalda. He intentado arrastrarse hasta el espejo en la pared junto a la ventana mientras mis ojos no se habían adaptado lo suficiente para mí para caminar sobre mis propios pies.

Una vez más un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderó de mi como mis manos y pies se sentía extrañamente rígido y se agruparon como si hubieran crecido juntos. Me sentía mal del estómago ya que no he comido ni bebido nada en por lo menos un día y medio.

Finalmente me las había arreglado para que me tiró al espejo y esperó a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la iluminación de la habitación. Tan pronto como pude ver lo suficiente para obtener una vista decente de mí misma mi aliento atrapado en la garganta.

Mirándome en el espejo no era como yo me esperaba, pero un caballo con una capa púrpura y una melena de color negro. Copia de seguridad de Vi como el pony espejo imitaba mis movimientos. Mirando hacia abajo me di cuenta de que no era una ilusión que se había convertido de alguna manera en un potro de cuatro patas.

Era esto lo que quería decir con Shenron me gustaría tener una forma diferente en esta dimensión? La cabeza me daba vueltas como el calor de mi cuerpo se hizo insoportable. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era encontrar aire fresco mientras caminaba hacia la ventana y la abrió con mi casco recién adquirida.

Traté de respirar profundamente ya que el calor hacía cada vez peor y comencé a sentirme mareado. La calentura de mi cuerpo era más de lo que podía soportar que me desplomé sobre la ventana y comenzó a caer con gran velocidad contra el suelo.

Lo último que oyó antes de desmayarse de nuevo fue el grito de una mujer y el sonido de las alas batiendo rápidamente hacia mí.

(Normal POV)

Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash volaba a gran velocidad para recuperar el caballo que cae. Habían conseguido agarrarse de sus cascos a sólo unos centímetros de distancia del suelo y suavemente lo puso en el suelo, justo al lado de una fuente.

Fluttershy notó que su piel se sentía como un horno y corrió hacia la fuente para obtener un poco de agua a lo enfríe. Rainbow Dash di cuenta de que estaba sufriendo por los gemidos que fueron poco a poco saliendo de su garganta y me sentí mal por él.

Segundos después Fluttershy regresó con un gran cubo de agua y roció la cara con él se enfríe.

Celestia había visto el incidente y llegó galopando hacia ellos. "Las niñas lo que pasó?" -preguntó choque y propagación preocupación en su rostro.

Fluttershy miró y dijo: "De alguna manera debe haber levantado de la cama y abrió la ventana". Se frotó un poco de agua sobre la frente y utiliza sus alas para bloquear el sol caía sobre él.

Celestia pensado largo y tendido antes de llamar Twilight Sparkle hacia ella.

"Twilight ¿crees que pudieras lanzar un conjuro que le enfríe?" -preguntó sin apartar de Fluttershy.

Twilight Sparkle asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a concentrar su actuación cuerno brillante que estaba lanzando un hechizo.

Un aura azul cubrió el pony quema y pronto su cuerpo se había vuelto fría y sus gemidos de dolor se había detenido también.

"Hay que deberían mantenerlo fresco durante un tiempo", dijo Crepúsculo agotado por su gran concentración.

Fluttershy continuó frotando agua en la frente para calmarlo aliviado de que su temperatura había comenzado a regresar a la normalidad. Los ponis otros empezaron a reunirse en torno a Fluttershy observar cómo las cosas estaban progresando.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra mientras Fluttershy continuó su tratamiento. Cuando estaba fuera del agua se sentó y lo miró por un rato esperando algo ... cualquier cosa que suceda. Sus oraciones fueron contestadas pronto como empezó a moverse y levantó la cabeza con los ojos pesados.

"¿Puedes oírme muchachito?" Fluttershy preguntó en voz baja que no quería asustarlo. Se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos y Fluttershy estaba preocupado de que él no quería hablar con ella. Sentado frente a la mancha estaba en Gohan lentamente la miró a los ojos.

"Um ... sí te puedo escuchar", susurró sintiendo un poco timido, con tanta gente que lo observaban. Fluttershy se puso feliz como había llegado por fin a él. Princesa Celestia decidió tratar de hablar con él también.

"¿Puede decirnos cuál es su nombre, joven señor?" -le preguntó en voz baja al igual que como Fluttershy.

Gohan la miró durante un minuto y se sonrojó ligeramente "Um ... mi nombre es Go ... Gohan"

La princesa miró complacido como Gohan miró a sus cascos esperando otra pregunta.

Era el turno de AppleJack para una pregunta como ella arrastrando los pies hasta Gohan lentamente, pero agradable. "Entonces, ¿puede usted decirnos qué pasó y por qué ya que estás tan golpeado."

Gohan no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. ¿Cómo podía él les hablará todo lo que le sucedió, y cómo por arte de magia se convirtió en un pony. Pero no se les podía decir nada por lo que decidió darles una versión extremadamente corto de su historia.

"Me echaron de casa por monstruos malvados." dijo con la voz quebrada y lágrimas formando pequeños en sus ojos.

Todos se daba cuenta de que había algo más en su historia, pero también fue muy doloroso para él explicar a ellos para que no le presione sobre el tema. Limpiar el rostro con la pezuña Gohan intentó ponerse de pie sobre sus patas, pero un destello de dolor lo envió estrellándose de bruces en el suelo.

Fluttershy rápidamente pasó a su lado y trató de ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

Princesa Celestia sabía que no sería capaz de moverse por su cuenta por lo que llamó a sus guardias para traer una camilla para ayudar a llevar a Gohan a la habitación del hospital. Los guardias rápidamente lo cargó y lo llevó con gran rapidez a su destino.

"Ese pobre pony veía tan lamentable." Applejack dijo frunciendo el ceño mostrando en su rostro. El resto de los ponis de acuerdo con tristeza y miró a la princesa para el consejo.

Celestia estaba preocupado por la respuesta Gohan les había dado, pero sabía que tenía que mantener la cabeza fría para todos el bien de ellos. Se volvió hacia el otro y le dio una sonrisa forzada "todo el mundo Bien sé que hay mucho que hacer en este momento, pero tenemos que conseguir que en su camino".

Los ponis otros gemían en la denuncia, pero sabía que ella tenía razón y todos ellos tenían su propio negocio que atender.

"Está bien Fluttershy está seguro de que usted puede hacerse cargo de él sin ningún tipo de ayuda?" Crepúsculo preguntó preocupado tanto de su bienestar.

Fluttershy estaba nerviosa, pero decidida al mismo tiempo. Ella finalmente había aprendido algo acerca de su nueva amiga y estaba ansioso por hablar con él más.

"No te preocupes por mí Crepúsculo, no puedo esperar para conocer más acerca de él!" ella dijo que dar a sus amigos su más amplia sonrisa.

Rainbow Dash no pudo evitar reírse de ella "¡Cuidado Fluttershy todo el mundo está loco!"

Fluttershy dejar de sonreír y comenzó persiguiendo Rainbow Dash sonrojándose furiosamente "No!"

Los ponis sólo sólo podía reír mientras continuaban sus payasadas. Finalmente llegó el momento de ir tan Fluttershy dijo adiós a sus amigos como su hizo su viaje de regreso a casa.

Princesa Celestia y Fluttershy ahora estaba solo en las puertas tanto en el pensamiento acerca de Gohan.

"Bueno Fluttershy Creo que es hora de llevar a cabo sus deberes y chequeo de nuestro amigo recién despertado." Celestia dijo todavía con la sonrisa graciosa.

"Oh sí princesa voy a estar en mi camino gracias por permitir que me quede", chilló Fluttershy mientras galope.

Como la princesa vio retiro joven amigo en el castillo no podía dejar de pensar para sus adentros.

"No te preocupes Fluttershy usted no es el único que tiene un flechazo". ella sonrió y la siguió hasta el castillo.

(Con Gohan)

Gohan se había encontrado de nuevo en la cama en la que se despertó de, su cuerpo se sentía muchísimo mejor que antes de ese día. La fiebre le había dejado, sólo tenía dolores leves, y al menos sabía que las personas que lo rodeaban eran por lo menos amistoso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió y entró el pony que se lavaba la cabeza con agua.

"Sólo vine a ver cómo estás otra vez, Gohan." -dijo, y caminó al lado de su cama.

Él la miró por primera vez y se sonrojó. Ella era realmente lindo para un caballo con su melena rosa y chaqueta amarilla. Se dio cuenta de que él ni siquiera sabía su nombre y sabía que cuando le dices a alguien que su nombre se debe al menos conocer la suya a cambio.

"¿Podría usted por favor dígame su nombre para que yo pueda darle las gracias correctamente?" dijo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

Al verle sonreír hacía feliz por dentro, ya que era mucho mejor que el aspecto doloroso que tenía en su cara antes.

"Estoy Fluttershy, y usted no tiene que darme las gracias, yo no podía salir de allí."

Gohan pudo ver lo tímida que era así que trató de cambiar de tema.

"Si no te importa que te pregunte, pero ¿puede decirme dónde estoy?" -preguntó mientras él no tenía idea de donde esta habitación.

"Usted está en Equestria en el castillo de la princesa Celestia". Fluttershy respondió y le dio una sonrisa tímida. Se sorprendió alguien de sangre noble estaba dispuesto a mantener en un hospital real.

"La princesa me ha permitido tener especial cuidado de usted hasta que esté lo suficientemente bien como para cuidar de sí mismo." siguió una expresión de orgullo en su rostro diciendo que ella ha tomado su trabajo en serio.

Gohan estaba agradecido, casi había olvidado cómo alguien podía ser amable y de un poni hablando nada menos. Él agradeció silenciosamente Shenron para llevarlo a un lugar tan amable.

"¿Podría usted por favor, gracias a la Princesa para mí, no quiero parecer grosero con mis salvadores?" -preguntó con la esperanza de hacer una buena impresión.

Antes de Fluttershy podía darle una respuesta Princess Celestia respondió por ella a pie en la habitación.

"No es nada nuevo amiguito". habló calurosamente de él.

Gohan trató de levantarse a inclinarse ante ella, pero fue detenido por su casco presionando suavemente le de vuelta a la cama.

"Por favor no te estreses mismo Gohan, todavía no está lo suficientemente bien como para estar fuera de la cama." advirtió "que nos dio calmar el susto de hoy con su truco pequeña ventana."

Gohan frunció el ceño y miró al suelo "Siento mucho su alteza yo no quería preocupar a nadie."

Princesa Celestia sentí mal por él, se dio cuenta de que él no trató de causarles problemas.

"Es un joven muy bien, nadie está aquí para culpar o acusar a usted de mala conducta." ella le dijo poniendo su pie en contra de su melena y lo frotó suavemente.

Gohan sintió que su cara se caliente tanto ha Fluttershy y Princess Celestia se reunieron alrededor de su cama. Ambos estaban preocupados por él y quería asegurarse de que estaba lo suficientemente cómoda.

Su conversación fue interrumpida por un sonido fuerte estruendo atravesando el aire a su alrededor. Fluttershy miró a su alrededor confundido y asustado en un sonido fuerte.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" -preguntó ella con los ojos abiertos.

Gohan miró avergonzado y comenzó a frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza con la pata "Lo siento, no he comido en un par de días, así que mi estómago está vacío."

Tanto Fluttershy y Celestia quedamos sin palabras como el nunca había oye un sonido antes. Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que un nuevo sonido comenzó a llenar el aire.

Mirando hacia el Gohan dos ponis hembra pudo ver que la princesa se dobló de la risa.

Fluttershy estaba preocupado ya que nunca había visto a la princesa tan llena de risas. Tanto Fluttershy y Gohan solo podía mirar como la princesa siguió riendo hasta que después de unos minutos ella se ríe acortados abajo a reír.

"Lo siento Gohan ... yo no quise reír ... pero eso fue tan divertido". que ayude a pie a la boca y trató de calmarse sus risitas.

Llamando a sus guardias les instruyó para enviar una orden al chef para enviar un carrito de comida a la habitación. En no menos de diez minutos un gran carro de los diferentes alimentos a base de manzana se llena hasta el tope.

"Bueno Gohan Creo que esto es suficiente para llenar el vacío en el estómago." Celestia sonrió agarrando una magdalena del carro y un aperitivo ligero en él.

Gohan miró a la cesta de asombro como el olor de las manzanas llenó su nariz haciendo la boca agua. No darle un segundo pensamiento empezó devorando la cesta de pila, fácilmente se descarga en unos pocos minutos.

Tanto Celestia sonrió mientras veía que disfrutaba de su comida, mientras que Fluttershy sólo podía mirar con los ojos abiertos como el carro que hubiera tomado cuatro caballos para comer fue devorado fácilmente por su nueva amiga.

"Bueno, parece que los cocineros tienen que hacer compras mucho más si queremos mantener a nuestros nuevos amigos felices". Princesa Celestia dijo mientras se toma el té.

Gohan sólo se sentó y sonrió.

Fin del Capítulo 2.


	3. Capitulo 3: Gohan y La Gran Gala

My Little Gohan

Capitulo 3: Gohan y La Gran Gala Del Gallope

Gohan había despertado temprano, a una conmoción en el patio del castillo. Dejando a un gran bostezo que empuja las mantas fuera de su cuerpo y cuidadosamente salido de la cama. Mirando a su alrededor dio cuenta que Fluttershy no fue donde encontró y figuraba ella se fue a la cama.

"Me pregunto lo que está sucediendo fuera?" se dijo a sí mismo y para ir a investigar. Entrar en el pasillo Gohan tomó el tiempo para admirar la obra de arte en la vidriera. Parecía que dijeron algo de gran importancia y estaba ansioso por aprender lo que era exactamente esa historia.

Uno representa seis caballos sosteniendo artefactos mágicos para derrotar a un pony color grande de medianoche. Otro había representado ese mismo pony con un pony otro igualmente grande de la lucha contra una quimera extraña criatura de luz.

Mientras continuaba caminando más de las maravillosas pinturas observó antes de chocar contra algo golpeando tanto él como la cosa en cuestión hacia abajo.

"Ow! ¿Cómo se atreve tú derribar la princesa real!"gritó una voz le. Mirando hacia abajo Gohan vio un pony con una melena color de medianoche que parecía como si las estrellas fluyeron a través de él.

Gracia permanente hacia arriba el pony lo miró con una mirada de molestia. "Bien qué te tiene que decir usted mismo" su voz se escuchó a través de la sala haciendo eco y lo escalofriante hasta el hueso.

"I...Lo siento, no quiero lastimarte"Gohan dijo, mirando hacia abajo en el suelo con una mirada triste en su cara. Encender los talones de sus pezuñas que estaba preparado para huir cuando el potro fuerte lo detuvo con un casco bien delineado, cerrándole el paso.

"Espera una joven, no quiero asustar a le" habló aún usando su voz. Le asustaba cuando hablaba, hacer su carrera de corazón debido al gran volumen de su voz.

"Por favor no grite me siento realmente le derribar." Gohan se disculpó nuevamente, manteniendo su mirada entrenado en el piso.

"Tú debe estar equivocado, porque estamos utilizando la voz de Canterlot tradicional, requerimos un volumen alto para abordar correctamente los temas!" anunció extendiendo sus alas y levantar su cabeza alta en el aire.

Gohan permaneció silencioso como su voz todavía le intimidó y estremeció ligeramente como su voz de Canterlot causó una ráfaga de aire frío que le golpeó. Mirando hacia abajo de nuevo el pony notado el Gohan temblaba estaba experimentando y lo confundió con miedo extremo.

"Por lo que"te tiene miedo de la princesa de la noche para? su voz quebrada y los ojos comenzaron rompiendo.

Ajuste la cabeza arriba Gohan Miró apresurado como comenzó a dejar a los pequeños sollozos. Él no estaba confundida acerca de qué hacer, nunca había hecho algún grito antes y culpa comenzó a pegarle duro.

Caminando lentamente sobre a su Gohan hizo lo que su madre solía hacer cuando gritó, antes de que ella lo traicionó. Envolviendo sus pezuñas alrededor del cuello de ponis abrazó y trató de silencio llorando.

"Por favor don ' t cry, no tengo miedo de que pensé que estaban gritando me" dijo antes de salir de ella, viendo como ella seca sus lágrimas.

Ambos se sentaron en la oscuridad del pasillo por unos minutos con sólo la luz de las velas para proporcionar la luz para ellos.

Decidir romper el hielo, el pony intentó tranquilo su voz en un tono que fue ligeramente más suave.

"¿Qué es tú haciendo en este pasillo, debe ser tú en el patio para observar mi Celestia hermana elevar el sol mañana?" pregunta con la esperanza de que él estaba diciendo la verdad sobre no tener miedo.

Nombre de audiencia Celestia Gohan sonrió y respondió "Celestia es tu hermana, te hace una princesa demasiado?"

Su rostro se iluminó como golpeó un puesto real extiende su pezuña hacia Gohan "Tú es correcta porque yo soy la princesa Luna." dijo una vez más con su voz de Canterlot.

Gohan Miró su pezuña extendido y hacía más natural lo sabía y lo sacudió.

"Bien te va a revelar su nombre o continuar a temblar mi pezuña" Luna manera como cara de Gohan un profundo tono de rojo.

"Oh yeah me perdone su Alteza, mi nombre es Gohan" dijo con un arco.

"Bien Sir Gohan, pedimos usted otra vez ¿por qué usted no están en el patio para observar a mi hermana?" Luna preguntó curiosamente intentando averiguar por qué un pony molestaría a perder su tiempo en un pequeño pasillo oscuro. Gohan pensó y se dio cuenta de que la conmoción que escucha debe haber sido los otros caballos del Reino que se prepara para recibir a la salida del sol.

"He estado en el hospital por un tiempo y no sé mi camino alrededor del Castillo, así que me detuve a mirar las pinturas en la pared". Gohan dijo y mirando una vez más la imagen de los caballos de la luz y la oscuridad.

Darse cuenta de que estaba mirando la leyenda de la discordia decidió aclararlo de la historia de la pintura.

"Hace mucho tiempo una criatura mal llamada discordia gobernaron la tierra. Disfrutó creando caos y las vidas de todos los caballos en Equestria una verdadera pesadilla. Decidir que tuvo que ser detenido a mi hermana y me encontré los elementos de la armonía y utilizó para luchar contra la discordia y convertirlo en piedra. Viendo que Equestria era ahora sin un gobernante, mi hermana decidió hacer nuestro deber guiar Equestria dentro de un tiempo de prosperidad y felicidad. Ella gobernó el Equestria día y bañado en la luz del sol caliente, mientras me dieron el control de la noche y la brillante luz de la Luna."terminó y giggled rostro asombrado de Gohan.

Gohan había disfrutado de la historia de Luna e imaginado tanto de las princesas de lucha contra el mal de la discordia. Finalmente mirando alejado de la pintura Gohan ojos se desvió a la otra pintura que mostraba lo que parecía como una versión mal de Luna ser derrotada por 6 caballos sosteniendo lo que supone Gohan fue el elementos de armonía.

"Princesa Luna, lo que sobre esa pintura?" preguntó y alzó su pezuña y apuntando a la pintura.

Sonrisa de Luna caído como ella miraba la foto y lentamente comenzó a hablar de su triste historia.

"Esta pintura muestra la historia de mi mayor vergüenza. Como dije antes, Celestia gobernó el día mientras que gobernaba la noche. Pero siempre estaba celosa de mi hermana por ello. Ponis en toda la tierra se rieron y jugaron en su tibia luz del sol mientras dormían a través de mi hermosa noche. Un día se negó a permitir que el sol elevar y mantener la Luna alta en el cielo, que hizo mi hermana enojado. Ambos lucharon entre sí, ninguno de nosotros capaz de conseguir la mano superior el uno del otro. Mis celos y la ira me transforman en un pony terrible mal llamado Luna de pesadilla. Al darse cuenta que no dejo de luchar hasta que sólo uno de nosotros paró al victor, mi hermana utiliza elementos de armonía me encarcelar en la Luna fría y sola. Para los siguientes mil años mi hermana tomó el mando de ambos día y noche mientras que sólo podía mirar de mi hogar una vez feliz desde el lado oscuro de la Luna. Este año había escapado de mi prisión solitaria y vino a buscar mi venganza. Fui detenido por Twilight Sparkle y sus amigos con los elementos de la armonía y regresó a mi verdadero de. Encontré que mi regreso había llegó a ser uno no deseado porque nadie recordaba a la Luna Princesa una vez amable pero sólo la terrible pesadilla Luna." Luna dejó de hablar como los dolorosos recuerdos vinieron las inundaciones a ella.

Gohan sintió una oleada de pena venir sobre él como escuchó su historia. En cierto modo su historia era igual que él, un error hacia el exilio y el odio. Pero también sabía mientras sólo había estado en el plazo de unas semanas ella y estado solo por 1 mil años.

¿"No es tan malo? Al menos tienes que componen con su hermana, no tengo una familia que me perdone por lo que he hecho." Gohan dijo tristemente y volvió su cara ella.

Luna mal como le oyó hablar. Querer sabía lo que estaba hablando sobre ella decidió lo presione sobre el tema.

"Sir Gohan que te refieres no tienes ningún familiar que perdonarte?"

Los ojos de Gohan ampliaron como se dio cuenta de que su gran boca le había metido en problemas. Pensando rápidamente una historia podría decir a Luna sin mentir completamente a ella.

"Bien la dónde yo soy fue parte de un equipo especial de caza del monstruo. Mi padre tuvo finalmente la criatura en sus piernas últimos y fue finalmente listo para acabar con él cuando decidió hacerme a hacerlo. Yo estaba realmente enojado en el monstruo y quería hacerle pagar así que arrastró a la lucha y barajó él. El monstruo decidió que si no podía matarme intentaría volar todo el mundo, por inflar su cuerpo y la explosión. Mi padre no ver ninguna otra forma de salvar a todo el mundo dio su vida para conseguir el monstruo tan lejos de ella como pudo. Después de que el monstruo fue derrotado mis amigos decidieron que era hasta peligroso para vivir, para que me enciende y trataron de matarme. Corrí durante semanas tratando de alejarse de ellos hasta que de alguna manera terminé en un bosque, cuando me encontraron Fluttershy y sus amigos".

Gohan dejó de hablar y calló por unos momentos hasta que sintió un gran peso contra su cuerpo. Princesa Luna lo abrazó en un abrazo apretado y suavemente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Parece que ambos hemos tenido nuestra cuota de sufrimientos." ella susurró a él y retirar sus pezuñas de alrededor de él. "Muy bien, a continuación, Sir Gohan, humildemente pido que seamos amigos."

Gohan sonrió a su oferta, no esperar que alguien de su rango incluso pensar en querer ser amigo de alguien como él. No hay palabras podrían expresar su felicidad por lo que está de acuerdo con ella dándole un guiño y una cálida sonrisa.

¿"Entonces mi nuevo amigo, gustaría ver a mi hermana realizar su deber del día? Luna le pidió le ayudó a pie desde su posición original.

Sonriendo felizmente Gohan siguió como ella relucir apagado por el pasillo.

El ruido del patio mantiene cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte que consiguió empujar cada vez más tiempo abierto las puertas grandes fuera fuerte a donde estaban recogiendo la masa de ponis.

Tratando de empujar su camino a través de everypony que había Luna princesa creció cada vez más irritada. Gohan notar que su molestia pone sus pezuñas sobre sus orejas mientras se preparaba para el volumen inevitable la princesa mandó con su voz.

«MANTENERSE a un lado mis siervos, permitir su princesa y su amigo a pasar» Luna habló con su voz de Canterlot. Obviamente tuvo el efecto que ella estaba esperando que todos se inclinaron y trasladó a un lado formando un camino en medio de ellos.

Haciéndole gestos de Gohan continuar caminando que le dirigió hasta una plataforma con un emblema de gran sol en el centro. Era un artefacto de aspecto interesante y pregunta ¿qué propósito sirvió para dar la bienvenida al día.

No tuvo que pensar mucho antes de ver a la princesa del sol a pasear por el mismo lugar que Luna había aclarado para ellos y tomando su lugar frente a la piedra del sol.

Todos los caballos aclamaron como se salieron para presenciar Celestia realizan su deber el mundo mágico. Hizo Luna ligeramente celoso aunque como casi nadie nunca animado acerca de su luz de la Luna, convirtiéndose de hecho en pesadilla luna hizo caballos más miedo de la noche como si fuera algún tipo de plaga.

No perder más tiempo Celestia había begone el ritual por difundir sus alas y volar alto en el aire. Al responder la pregunta de Gohan acerca de la importancia de la piedra, brillaba un rojo ardiente. La luz pronto levantado de la tierra y combinado con la princesa Celestia, conseguir más brillante y más brillante con cada paso en segundo lugar.

Gohan podía sentir el calor de la luz quitando el frío pequeño que acompaña el aire del tiempo de la noche.

Después de brillar intensamente durante unos segundos Celestia había lanzado la energía y everypony fijamente en el temor ha disparado por encima de las nubes y formando el sol en el cielo. Sintiendo que su trabajo era Celestia completa con gracia ella bajó a la tierra delante de Luna y Gohan.

Los otros caballos habían comenzado a presentar en el patio para comenzar sus deberes diarios, dejando la princesa dos y el restante de Gohan.

"Gohan así cómo te gustó el sol elevar ceremonia?" Celestia preguntó feliz de verlo y sobre.

Gohan sonrió y aplaudió sus manos juntos. "Fue increíble princesa, nunca he visto nada igual antes!"

Princesa Celestia rió y luego Miró a la Luna. "Veo que han hecho amigos con nuestro invitado si eres, mi hermana pequeña".

Gohan, Luna se ruborizó como Celestia se reía de sus caras de color rojo sangre y decidió divertirse un poco con ellos.

"Luna bien parece que tienes una cita para gran Gala de esta noche al galope, y aquí le pensé no iba a venir esta noche". Celestia reía viendo los ojos de la Luna y de Gohan crecen tan grandes como platos.

"Seguramente tú no puede ser seri..." Luna comenzó pero fue cortada como Celestia habló otra vez.

"Ahora recordar dos desgaste algo bonito esta noche y Gohan estoy esperando que puedo conseguir mejor sumergiros con usted esta noche." ella terminó y dejó para supervisar las decoraciones para la Gala.

Gohan estaba confundida acerca de lo que sucedió, y Luna podía allí con la boca colgando abierta.

"Um...Princesa Luna puede decirme what just happened? " Gohan pidió a rayar la parte superior de su cabeza. Luna fue tan confundido como fue pero todavía intentó darle una respuesta.

"Lamentablemente mi hermana tiene un mal sentido del humor así que para esta noche será mantener otra empresa en la Gala Grand galopante." ella resopló intentando averiguar qué exactamente su hermana intentaba hacer.

¿Qué es una gran Gala galopante?" Pidió a Gohan.

Princesa Luna le disparó una mirada extraña y respondió "Cómo tú aún no sabe acerca de la celebración más grande en el Reino?"

Permanecer silencioso Gohan sólo se encogió de hombros sus hombros y escucha la explicación de la Luna.

"Bien Sir Gohan, la gran Gala galopante es un partido que mi hermana se produce una vez al año, donde invita a todos los caballos más más en toda la tierra. Mi hermana tiene sierra para forzar a las dos de nosotros a participar de la fiesta este año". Luna terminó como cara de Gohan caído.

Nunca había sido invitado a una fiesta de lujo y no le gustaba la idea de ser alrededor de lujo ponis que no sabía.

"No podemos no mostramos a la fiesta?" preguntó a esperanzada que Luna le diría que no tienen que ir.

"TÚ TIENE UN DESEO DE MUERTE! Mi hermana me desterró a la Luna por 1 mil años, y no queremos volver allí."dijo dejando su voz que se levante y su habitual discurso pase a través.

"Tienes razón olvidar nada dije." dijo Gohan miedo pensar en ser desterrado a la Luna fría, oscura.

"Bien amigo Gohan, si vamos a hacer acto de presencia en la Gala de esta noche, entonces debemos hacer nuestro propio aspecto presentable a todos, cuando tú está listo para presentar a ti mismo tienen uno de mis guardias reales guía a mis cuartos. Y tratar de encontrar un traje adecuado para usar. Luna dijo y se retiró a su lado del castillo.

Gohan suspiró y volvió a la sala de la era más familiarizado, sorprendido de ver Fluttershy buscando el sitio para él.

"Hola miss Fluttershy es algo mal?" preguntó antes de que golpeó a la tierra en un hueso que machaca el abrazo.

"Oh Gohan estaba tan preocupado de que algo malo sucedió a usted." Fluttershy lloró su rostro enterrado en su melena.

Gohan es sin palabras, ella realmente había este preocupada por él. Gustaría ver lo que pasa cuando algo realmente malo.

"Estaba abajo en el patio con princesa Luna ver Celestia levantar el sol, fue tan genial!", dijo como Fluttershy finalmente dejarlo ir "Princesa Celestia realmente me invitó a convertirse en la fecha de la Luna en el baile esta noche."

Todo el color parece de desagüe de la cara de Fluttershy como escuchó la última parte. "Luna de pesadilla, es la fecha de esta noche!" gritaba casi recordando cómo miedo Miró cuando escapó de la Luna.

"Ella no va por Luna de pesadilla y fue idea de princesa Celestia para nosotros que los demás las fechas para la noche, sólo quiero que tenía algo bueno para llevar a la Gala". Gohan dijo mirando hacia abajo su cuerpo desnudo.

Fluttershy pensado y el le "invitó princesa Celestia a mí y mis amigos a la bola demasiado, tal vez puedo pedir rareza para hacerle un traje antes de llegar esta noche."

No queriendo causar algún problema Gohan trató de rechazar su oferta, pero Fluttershy ya había comenzado a escribir una carta a rareza diciéndole a traer su traje y también para hacer una nueva para Gohan.

"Será la espalda derecha Gohan, por favor no ir a ninguna parte hasta que consigo Celestia para enviar esta carta a Ponyville". Fluttershy le dijo y comenzó a racing apagado para encontrar a la princesa.

"Buen trabajo Gohan no incluso aquí durante una semana y ya estoy causando problemas." Gohan dijo a sí mismo y esperando Fluttershy volver.

(Tarde)

Después de que Fluttershy había regresado dijo Gohan que rareza había comenzado a trabajar en un magnífico traje para él llevar la bola (Princesa Luna siendo su fecha tuvo mucho que ver con ella... sneaky rareza).

Para el último bit de tiempo restante antes de la bola Fluttershy tomó el tiempo para quitar el resto de los vendajes de Gohan que fueron alrededor de sus piernas.

"Allá vamos todos arriba fijo" ella sonrió y los vendajes antiguos dentro de un basurero en la esquina de la habitación.

Gohan estaba contento de que los vendajes de sus piernas porque la estaban haciendo sus extremidades rígidas. Después le agradeciendo la ayuda él mientras estaba lesionado, ambos caminaron hasta la puerta del Castillo para recibir a los amigos de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy fue en busca de la carreta que Twilight le había contado que había creado con su magia. Por supuesto ser tirado por caballos llegó un carro grande que parecía un gigante apple impulsado por un pequeño dragón.

Parada a las afueras de la puerta Fluttershy visto como cada uno de sus amigos sale la manzana cada llevando un casco diferente traje cosido por rareza a sí misma. Twilight Sparkle fue uno para saludarlos como el resto de los caballos hizo lentamente su camino pasando la puerta

"Hola Fluttershy cómo han sido en los últimos días." Twilight pidió y abrazó Fluttershy.

"He sido realmente bien, no puedo creer que princesa Celestia Déjame permanecer dentro del Castillo durante tanto tiempo". Fluttershy a su buen amigo.

"Y veo que está arriba y bien Gohan" Twilight manera en él como Gohan dio una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

"Oh sí antes que me olvide, rareza terminado tanto de sus disfraces y quería darles a ambos personalmente...Si ella puede jamás obtener a través de la puerta!"gritó a rareza que estaba tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de pasar sin conseguir suciedad o lodo en su vestido con estilo.

"Crepúsculo cuando vas a aprender ese estilo lo es todo, no puedo tener el vestido que he estado trabajando en días para convertirse en ruinas antes de llegar a la fiesta.", dijo con gran sofisticación en su voz "Ah Fluttershy y Gohan he completado dos trajes y spike será traerlos a lo largo de un minuto usted debe apresurarse y haz cambiado la bola comenzará en cualquier minuto"

Fiel a sus palabras el dragón había tirado a lo largo de dos cofres con tanto de los trajes en ellos.

"Um... Gracias miss rareza espero no mucho problema para hacer esto para mí". Gohan dijo agradecido del trabajo que rareza había puesto en él.

Rareza dulcemente le sonrió "Que no se nada de Gohan, eres nuestro nuevo amigo tan sólo es natural que ayudamos a cada otro out." ella sacudió una hebra de su melena bien peinado detrás de su oreja intentando conseguir que el permanecer en el lugar "También no podía permitir la fecha de la princesa Luna simplemente llevar nada".

Los ojos de Gohan ampliaron como se dio cuenta que había olvidado por ser fecha de Luna.

"Oh mi gosh casi se me olvida eso!" gritó y agarró el pecho que fue etiquetado para él y huyó a Haz cambiado.

Riéndose de sus travesuras RainbowDash no pudo ayudar pero decir "Wow cómo él nunca recibió una fecha con princesa Luna?"

Los otros caballos todos manera junto con excepción de Fluttershy que se sentía un poco celoso por alguna razón.

(Con Gohan)

"¡ Oh hombre como pude olvidar que tenía que ir a buscar a la princesa Luna?" dijo a sí mismo como terminó poniendo en el equipo que le había hecho rareza.

Se miró en el espejo y había admirado exactamente lo que había hecho rareza. La parte delantera de su equipo fue formada para que parezca real armadura que usaría un caballero. Su color se hizo para que coincida con el patrón de estrella que fluye que mostró en la melena de la princesa de la Luna.

La parte posterior fue formada en un diseño gris blanquecino para completar el look de Caballero y desprendía un brillo que parecía como si la luna brillaba de ellos. Se dio cuenta de que fue liberado un área pequeña para mostrar su marca cutey. En sus pezuñas eran botas de oro que parecía extremadamente caro. Terminando la mirada fue un pequeño casco de oro que se asemejaba a una corona.

El traje era cómodo y ligero, por lo que no estaba molesto por tener que usarlo, de hecho la amaba porque realmente alguien había tomado el tiempo para hacer un traje tan maravilloso para él.

Teniendo una última mirar el pecho se dio cuenta un último elemento se quedó en la parte inferior. Llegan él levantó el último elemento que resultó para ser un ramo de rosas de color púrpuras con una tarjeta de pegado a él.

Abrir la tarjeta leyó en voz alta las palabras "estimado Gohan: la mejor forma de corazón de una yegua es a través de un bonito regalo, simplemente dar esto a la princesa y ella será tuya. Les deseo que suerte! Rareza firmado.

Gohan rayado su cabeza para un segundo confunde "Lo que ella significa por que ella será mía?"

Él no tenía tiempo hasta con una respuesta mientras miraba el reloj en casi gritó "Oh hombre, si no salir ahora la princesa me matará!" pegarse el ramo en su boca corrió para encontrar uno de los guardias de la Luna a lo escolta a sus aposentos.

(Con Luna)

Princesa Luna fue ritmo alrededor de su cámara con un pequeño gesto de su cara.

"Donde podría Gohan" ella nerviosamente pedirá nadie en particular "tal vez piensa que me feo y se desea mostrar su cara con mina".

Caminar sobre el gran espejo que ella se encontraba delante de las últimas horas varios que intentó asegurarse de que su equipo estaba bien. Ella había utilizado su magia para crear la ropa que llevaba ahora.

Un vestido largo que fluye que reflejaba la noche su cuerpo cubierto de cielo llenado de estrellas. Sus pezuñas habían todo pintados azul oscuro y cada uno contiene un círculo de diamantes en forma de una luna. Su tiara fue equipado con las más finas joyas en todas Equestria y perfectamente sentado sobre su cabeza.

"Tal vez es miedo de mí y se escapó." hablaba tristemente y bajó su cabeza al suelo.

Casi perdido en su tristeza ella casi no escucha uno de sus guardias llamando a la puerta de su cámara. "¿Qué tú exige de mí?" ella le gritó a la puerta antes de la voz de un guardia respondida nuevamente.

"Un visitante solicita usted ver su Alteza, dijo que él está aquí para le escoltar a la Gala".

Casi corriendo a la puerta abrió tan rápido como ella posiblemente podría permitir Gohan para entrar en la habitación.

"Yo soy así lo siento princesa, perdí la pista del tiempo...I um... got you estos. "luchó por salir antes de presentar la Luna con el Hermoso bouquet.

Luna ligeramente ruborizada aceptó las flores y fue a buscar un florero para ponerlos en.

"Gracias Señor Gohan, debemos decir que ves muy guapo", dijo mientras caminaba lentamente alrededor de Gohan causándole ruborizarse tímidamente.

"Muchas gracias a Princesa creo que ves maravilloso." dijo causando un rubor igualmente rojo que aparecen en la cara de la Luna.

Luna le sonrió antes de avanzar hacia la puerta que conduce a la Gala "Viene Gohan,." si vamos a llegar a tiempo, que debemos llegar con gran prisa

Tras ella felizmente Gohan siguió como hizo su camino a la fiesta.

(En la gran Gala de galopante)

Princesa Celestia estaba bastante orgulloso con los preparativos de la Gala. Ella había invitado a su alumno mayor y sus amigos como una forma de mostrar gracias por su arduo trabajo y derrotar a Luna de pesadilla y restaurar a su hermana en su verdadera forma.

Hablando de su hermana, Celestia preguntaba qué estaba manteniendo Luna y Gohan lejos el partido.  
Ella estaba consiguiendo preocupada que ninguno de ellos se muestran.

Todo motivo de configurarlos para ir juntos y así ambos podría acostumbrarse a la compañía de los demás. Su hermana había estado fuera de contacto con los caballos de Equestria durante el último milenio, y ella estaba segura de lo que Gohan había dicho sobre su casa que no haga muchos amigos.

De repente, la Guardia Real anunció a los próximos invitados del partido. El jefe de la Guardia pony a una respiración profunda y sonaba lo suficientemente alto como para que todos puedan oír "por favor Bienvenido su Alteza princesa Luna y su fecha Sir Gohan!"

Todos dirigieron su atención hacia los dos caballos en el salón de baile y se inclinó como pasaron, algunos de ellos aún temerosos de la memoria de lo que Luna solían ser.

Caminar pasar a los invitados y haciendo su camino por las escaleras a donde la princesa Celestia fue Gohan y Luna comenzó a conversar con la princesa del sol.

«Gohan bien puedo ver que Miss rareza ha creado un traje tan fantástico para usted y mi hermana dulce tu traje es maravillosa así». Celestia habló alabando así parecían.

Gohan sonrió en su comentario y le agradeció, Luna por otra parte permaneció en silenciosa y dio sólo un leve guiño.

"Gracias por invitarme a la princesa de su partido, es un gran honor estar aquí." Gohan alegremente dijo y se inclinó a ella.

Celestia estaba contento de que ella lo invitó, le recordó a sí misma cuando era una joven Potranca. Gohan era un niño tan encantador y le recordó de sentimientos que ella no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

"Es un honor mayor que invite a los amigos a la parte de Gohan, no sería correcto si no hacerle uno de mis invitados especiales y estoy seguro de que Luna es encantada de tenerlo como su fecha para la noche." Celestia manera como ella decir su hermana gire rojo y trató de tartamudeo a una defensa.

"Querida hermana... tú sólo no s-decir tales cosas p-privado a voz alta. Esos son los sentimientos y no debería difundirse en voz alta". Luna dijo al intentar controlar su vergüenza.

Celestia sonrió como ella se dio cuenta de que Luna confirmó apenas sin darse cuenta lo que justo había dicho".Así que usted reconocer que estás contento de tenerlo como su fecha en lugar de algún otro potro?"

El rojo en la Luna pasó de un tono claro a un crimson completa como su hermana empujados palabras en su boca. Alejando rápidamente Celestia, ella tomó rápido lejos de los dos "debemos tener una bebida, nos estamos burning up!"

Risa de Celestia convertido en risa completo mientras ella miraba a su hermana mexicano hacia abajo de vidrio después de vidrio de punch.

Gohan estaba confundida acerca de lo que había pasado. ¿Celestia causó la Luna revelar algún tipo de verdad personal, y lo que tenía que hacer con él?

"Princesa Celestia puede por favor explicarme lo que acaba de ocurrir porque estoy tan confundido." Pidió a Gohan.

"Tis nada Gohan, un poco rivalidad entre hermanos." trató de tirar hacia atrás su risa como ella misma sordo con su pezuña "¿por qué no vas disfrutar, tengo la sensación de que la Luna va a ser mucha sed."

Gohan asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la multitud. Mirando alrededor de la habitación intentó encontrar Fluttershy y sus amigos en algún lugar en la sala.

Después de caminar unos minutos oyó una voz llamarlo, darse la vuelta que vio Twilight Sparkle sentado con sus amigos. Caminar sobre les todos ellos comenzaron a conversar con él.

"Wow Gohan parece el traje que hice para usted era perfecto, ¿te gusta?" Rareza pidió esperando los comentarios críticos que ella prosperada.

"Me encanta rareza, se siente tan cómodo y me encanta el esfuerzo realizado para que se vea como armadura de caballero". Gohan dijo esperando que su respuesta era lo que estaba buscando.

El self-satisfactory smirk en cara de rareza le dijo que era. AppleJack quedó más impresionado con la rapidez Gohan se había recuperado de sus lesiones.

"¿Está seguro de que se fija por socio? No muchos caballos podrían haber adoptado el batido que fuiste a través y todavía estar arriba y patadas."ella preguntó y señaló una pequeña cicatriz que mostraba en el lado izquierdo de su mejilla.

"No te preocupes acerca de mí Fluttershy hizo un buen trabajo en me parches y teniendo cuidado de mí durante el último par de días." Gohan respondido dando todo de su gracias a Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy bien parece que tiene pezuñas milagro." dijo Twilight Sparkle aplaudiendo su pezuña en parte posterior del Fluttershy.

El tímido pony Pegaso se ruborizó y sonrió a todos "no tienes que agradecer Gohan, sólo hice lo que anypony podría haber hecho".

"Aww Sugarcube que Gotta usted darle más crédito, no creo anypony en esta mesa podría haber hecho un mejor trabajo en costura alguien copia de seguridad como usted. AppleJack le elogió y planteó su vaso de ponche en el aire.

Gohan pudo ver que eran los más cercanos amigos que posiblemente podría haber. Le hizo pensar en los días cuando tenía amigos que podría llamar en apoyo, pero lamentablemente esos días eran mucho más.

Notar la sonrisa de Gohan convertir en un ceño Pinkie Pie saltó de su asiento y trató de animarlo. "No te preocupes Gohan vamos a encontrar esos monstruos que le persiguieron fuera de casa y enseñarles una lección!" ella dijo y le dio un golpecito de pezuña en el brazo.

Gohan sonrió pero sacudió su cabeza en su "está bien que no creo que nunca volveré a ese lugar nunca más. Es muy lejos en el bosque y nadie tenía que ser su amigo".

Fluttershy no lo podía creer, le ofrecieron la oportunidad de volver a su casa y se negó sin darle un segundo pensamiento. Se dio cuenta que algo además de unos monstruos le hizo no quiere volver.

Se sentaron en compañía de unos a otros durante unos diez minutos antes de salir a cumplir con su razón de ser en la Gala. AppleJack estaba corriendo a una tienda de venta de varios productos alimenticios de apple, rareza fue persiguiendo algún lujo mirando pony con una melena marrón, Pinkie Pie trataba de bust a move on the dance floor, Fluttershy fue persiguiendo después de algunas criaturas bosques que ella mantuvo viendo lejos de ella, RainbowDash fue salir con algunos caballos en trajes de vuelo y Twilight Sparkle fue en su lugar favorito... justo a lado de Celestia.

Gohan fue por él mismo, por lo que decidió buscar su fecha. En algún lugar en el tiempo había comenzado hablar con las chicas que Luna había vagó lejos el plato de punch. Él la encontró después de una pequeña búsqueda del salón de baile en el nivel superior, viendo los otros caballos desde el balcón del segundo piso.

Caminar hasta su él coloca su pezuña en su hombro le sorprendente.

"Mi palabra Gohan cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" pregunta la pezuña en su corazón. Gohan calculó que debe tener le sobresaltó y se disculpó con ella.

"Me preguntaba por qué ha sido aquí solo en lugar de con todos los demás?" preguntó hacia el resto de los caballos de pasar un buen rato.

Ella bajó su cabeza y lamentablemente respondió: "Nos quedamos aquí sólo porque no creemos que disfrutan de mi compañía."

Gohan fue triste acerca de cómo la princesa sintió como si le no importara pony.

"Me gusta a la princesa de su empresa...Sé!"anunció" vamos allí abajo y bailar con los demás?"

Luna Miró le sorprende. Quería bailar con ella, incluso después de saber de su pasado mal.

"Tú debe no burlarse me, ninguna criatura quiere bailar con uno como me" ella dijo y está dispuesta a pie hasta que Gohan agarró su pezuña.

"Soy seria princesa vamos a ir hasta la pista de baile, soy su fecha después de todo no?" Gohan dijo su cara girar graves pero suave continuó le tire en la dirección de los otros caballos.

Luna sorprendió que había sido capaz de convencer a bailar realmente con él, pero su cara era una mezcla de amor y determinación.

Como pronto como estaban fueron en medio de la pista de baile procedió a levantar en la parte posterior de las piernas y colocan sus pezuñas mutuamente del hombro.

Todos los otros caballos observado y seguido su ejemplo como el DJ cambió la canción a una romántica lenta (Imagínense su propia música de danza lenta, realmente no quiero poner la letra de una canción en el fanfic).

Luna fue sorprendida por la suavidad que Gohan mostró al mover hacia adelante y hacia atrás con ella. Ella había bailado con sola pony antes de su encarcelamiento y recordó que no terminó bien para sus pezuñas.

Gohan fue una historia diferente, aunque fue cuidadoso y suave y estaba tratando de que la danza sea inolvidable para ella.

Comenzó a preguntarse si lo que Celestia había dicho era cierto. Es derecho de ella en adivinar que la Luna era alegre tener Gohan para su fecha. Ella podía sentir una calidez en su corazón la loca su sensación mágica, la hacía sentirse seguro como ella pertenecía y no alguna criatura mal como everypony pensado para ser.

Mirando a la parte superior del balcón que Luna pudo ver a su hermana sonriendo con gusto en ella. Ella puede decir honestamente que estaba contento de su hermana la hizo venir a la fiesta, la sensación de que Gohan le había hecho sentir dentro la hizo desea esforzarse más para ganar el amor de la gente.

Gohan estaba sintiendo el mismo ardor dentro de su pecho demasiado. No había nunca pensó sobre el sexo opuesto románticamente, por lo que estos sentimientos que se levanta dentro de él le salieron. Princesa Luna estaba llenando un lugar vacío en su corazón que él no pensaba que era posible arreglar.

Pero no fue sólo la Luna que estaba causando los sentimientos extraños para él, sus pensamientos pronto se desvió a dos otros caballos que estaban también en esta bola.

Sus pensamientos se desplazó a la primera de los otros caballos. Recordó el tierno cuidado que le había dado cuando se conocieron por primera vez, sus amables palabras hechos el dolor de perder todo no parecen tan malos como ella cuida de él. Amor de Fluttershy había encontrado otro lugar vacío en su corazón que estaba pidiendo a llenarse.

El último potro fue todo lo contrario de la Luna. Ella lo había tratado con amabilidad y respeto que él no pudo evitar pero permiten un sentimiento de amor para lavar sobre él todos sus sentimientos en una mezcla.

Estos tres caballos que sólo había conocido capturan su corazón de una manera que nadie ha hecho antes.

En este momento le importaba acerca de perder su casa en tierra todos él importaba estaba manteniendo su nuevo inicio seguro y sus nuevos amigos felices.

Cuando la canción llegó a un fin, Luna y Gohan dejó escapar un suspiro satisfecho y libera a regañadientes su dominio de la otra.

"Bien Gohan tenemos que dar las gracias por ser mi fecha, pero lamentablemente debo realizar mis tareas de la noche así que voy a tener que cortar esta noche corto." ella dijo decepcionantemente y comenzó a alejarse de la fiesta.

"Espera la voluntad te veo mañana?" Gohan pregunta triste de verla pasar.

Luna detuvo y volvió la cabeza en él le adornan con su mejor y más amable sonrisa "Sentimos que vamos a ver mucho más de ellos en los próximos días." y siguió caminando a subir a la Luna y las estrellas.

Sonriendo suavemente Gohan acerqué a las escaleras para descansar junto a Celestia y Twilight.

Princesa Celestia y visto todo y estaba ansioso por escuchar de impresión de Gohan de la noche hasta ahora.

"Te ha gustado su danza con la Luna?" le preguntó como Twilight acercado a escuchar sobre la princesa de la noche.

"Sí su Alteza que me gustaba bailar con ella, sólo quiero que no tiene que dejar tan pronto." Gohan dijo tristemente arrastrándose su pezuña en el suelo.

"No se preocupe usted mismo Gohan, mi hermana perdió después de ser encarcelado en la Luna. Para ver su sonrisa mientras ella estaba bailando fue un espectáculo maravilloso de hecho". Celestia terminó como regados ligeramente los ojos.

Twilight Sparkle abrazó su maestro como intentaba calmar le "No te preocupes princesa, estoy seguro de que la Luna hará muchos amigos ahora que ella está de vuelta en Equestria, sólo necesita las personas adecuadas para ayudar a certificarlo" mirando Gohan como terminó la última parte.

Celestia lágrimas secas como oyó que las palabras de su alumno "Sí Twilight tienes razón como ella tiene la gente adecuada para guiarla luego ella puede realmente ser feliz".

Celestia caminaron a Gohan y envuelto sus pezuñas alrededor de él.

"Gracias por mostrar lo que se siente al ser atendido."después terminó le palabras Celestia se inclinaban hacia abajo y colocan un beso suave al lado de su rostro.

Gohan se ruborizó como su mejilla sentía caliente. Twilight Sparkle sorprendió sobre lo que había hecho la princesa pero entendido por qué le había besado a la princesa. Celestia es su manera de expresar su amor sin ella renunciar completamente.

Ella sabía que su hermana es necesario amar más de lo que hizo en el momento. Pero eso no significa que ella podría dar hasta no competir por amor de Gohan como también sabía otro potro Además ella y su hermana estaba interesada como podría notó Fluttershy mira Gohan de a través de la habitación. Quién sabe, tal vez, que podrían tener un final feliz.

Por el momento aunque tendrían que comprar su tiempo y esperar.

(Dos horas más tarde)

La gran Gala al galope fue finalmente termina como la mayoría de los invitados en la izquierda para volver a los hogares. Sentado en una mesa grande en el vacío sala Gohan del partido, y los otros caballos fueron traqueteo lejos.

Gohan se rió como todas las historias de la noche no pudo aventuras. Twilight Sparkle dejó escapar un suspiro agotado, finalmente decidió hablar con la verdad.

"No puedo creer cómo sordo fue realmente la Gala!" dijo antes de abofetear a sus pezuñas sobre su boca como princesa Celestia había caminado en la habitación.

"Bien opacar mi Crepúsculo poco la Gala es siempre, por eso invité a todos ustedes que yo esperaba que podría condimentar las cosas un poco". Ella se rió como spike decidido despertar del coma comida chatarra.

"NO gracias princesa, creo que su chef hizo un trabajo de Salpimentar los alimentos por sí mismos" spike gruñó y pasó por encima en su estómago.

Los caballos Todos rieron Spike mientras continuaba gimiendo en el suelo.

"Bien todos mis amigos que creo que es hora de que volver a Ponyville, así que disfrute de su visita y espero que volverá a visitar más a menudo." Celestia sonrió y caminó les para el carro.

"Lo espere princesa sobre Gohan aunque él ha sanado no tiene un lugar para quedarse en Ponyville?" dijo Fluttershy no querer salir Gohan sin hogar.

"Gohan se alojarán en el castillo con la Luna e I.", dijo Celestia respondiendo a su pregunta.

"Oh... veo" dijo Fluttershy sus ojos girando triste. Celestia notó que estaba triste por tener que salir de su nueva amiga, decidió hacer un trato con Fluttershy.

"No te preocupes, Fluttershy si desea venir a ver a Gohan y luego yo puedo arreglar el transporte al castillo... como todos ustedes prometen ayudar a Luna en convertirse en mundo con Ponyville.

Fluttershy cara explotó en hapiness como escuchó de Celestia ofrecen. Podría decir los otros caballos encantados de ayudar a Luna a cambio de acceso al Castillo cuando querían.

Saludando el adiós a sus nuevos amigos que veía como su transporte despegó de Ponyville. Mirando la ventana trasera del carro apple Gohan pudo ver Fluttershy mirando derecho él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Elevar su pezuña a Gohan le dio una onda especial sólo para su causa a sonreír y a devolver el gesto con una onda especial propia.

Gohan y Celestia finalmente regresado dentro del castillo como Gohan dejar salir a puede bostezar.

"Princesa bien creo que es hora de volver a mi cama para la noche, gracias por invitarme a la fiesta." dijo y comenzó a caminar en la dirección de la ala del hospital.

¿"Gohan donde vas? Tenía una habitación hecha sólo para ti, para que no tenga que dormir en el antiguo hospital oscuro". Celestia dijo y lo llevó a la dirección de su nueva sala.

Subiendo a una puerta Jet negro con adorno de oro, Celestia empujado abrir y mostró Gohan en.

La habitación era grande, capaz de permitir 4 personas a vivir en ella sin chocar entre sí. Había una cama king size en la esquina derecha de la sala, que llegó con el conjunto de manta azul y rojo. Se presentó una gran ventana detrás de una cortina de magnífico que parecía ser thousdands de años de antigüedad.

"La princesa...Yo no creo que puedo aceptar esta habitación". Gohan empezó a decir antes de que se shushed con la pezuña a la cara.

"Gohan que os he dicho antes de que usted es mi amigo, y como mi amigo haré mi mejor esfuerzo para asegurarse de que te quedes tan feliz como sea posible". Princesa Celestia le aseguró "Alright Gohan se dejo a su descanso,. Si usted tiene necesidad de me pide simplemente mis guardias que le entrada a mis cuartos Buena noche y dormir bien."ella lo abrazó una vez más y luego se retiró a sus aposentos a descansar durante la noche.

Gohan subió en su nueva cama y comenzó a pensar a sí mismo.

"¿Por qué ella me tratan tan bien? Celesta ha sido tan amable de me pero me siguen mentir sobre mi verdadero origen... pero si digo que todo el mundo acerca de lo real me podría odian me y voy a ser solo otra vez. "el pensamiento de todo ser llevado otra vez causado lágrimas para formar en los ojos de Gohan como él estableció cabeza y trató de dormir los malos pensamientos lejos.

(Con Celestia)

Celestia se sentó en su cama real tratando de juntar sus pensamientos. Gracias a Gohan que su hermana había encontrado alguien podía confiar y ser su amigo, y Gohan había logrado despertar los corazones de tres caballos solitarios.

Tal vez no Gohan tenía que elegir entre ellos. Ella fue el gobernante de Equestria después de todo, así que ella podría permitir Gohan tener tantos compañeros como quería, pero la cuestión sería Gohan de acuerdo a los tres de ellos de amor sin mostrar favoritismo entre ellos.

Dándose cuenta de que sólo el tiempo revelaría la respuesta Celestia establecido su cabeza y comenzó a soñar con sus amigos y la vida maravillosa que todos ellos ayudaron a su creación

Fin Del Capitulo 3


	4. Capitulo 4: Discord Ataca Parte 1

My Little Gohan

Capitulo 4: Discord Ataca

Gohan despertó al sol que asoma a través de sus cortinas. Bostezar fuerte él tiró sus pezuñas sobre el lado de la cama y caminó a la ventana.

Empujándolo abierto Gohan salió al balcón, respirar profundamente. El aire estaba extrañamente dulce casi como un caramelo. Respirar otro Gohan trató de recordar exactamente lo que el olor le recordó de.

"Oh I qué es lo que tiene choc..." no llegaron a terminar su sentencia por una nube de lluvia negra en una ducha de lluvia de chocolate. Regresar dentro de él sacudió a sí mismo "qué tipo de nube gotea chocolate?"

Salir de su habitación comenzó a recorrer el Castillo observando cosas extrañas que se fueron sucediendo. Los guardias fueron picoteo actualmente en el piso como pollos, las criadas estaban peleando con plumeros de espada y los cocineros fueron break dance en las tablas.

Gohan fue confundido con su comportamiento. Algunos fueron el tipo de la fiesta loca van que no sabía sobre. Caminar en el Salón del trono, vio princesa Celestia, y Princesa Luna con miradas graves en sus rostros.

"Princesa Celestia qué diablos está pasando?" preguntó Gohan. Las princesas volteó sorprendidas.

"Gohan, tú no ha loco?" Luna dijo corriendo hacia adelante para abrazarlo.

"Me que he ido loco, algo malo ocurrió qué?" dijo mirando la Luna como si había crecido un segundo cabezal de Gohan.

"Gohan no ha notado las cosas extrañas que pasa a su alrededor el Castillo? No puede ser casualidad que todos estos caballos han perdido sus mentes todo en una vez. "dijo Celestia como trató de identificar la causa de la locura.

Gohan pensó por un segundo y recuerda a algo.

"Princesa ¿qué pasa si lo mismo que está pasando aquí está sucediendo en ponyville? Tal vez debemos escribir una carta a Crepúsculo para averiguar?"

Celestia asintió como ella usó su magia para escribir rápidamente su mensaje y luego enviarlo tan rápido como pudo a spike.

Esperaban en silencio durante unos diez minutos hasta que finalmente con un poof apareció la respuesta. Celestia abrió y bajó su mandíbula como comenzó a leer el mensaje.

"Lo que hace decir hermana?" preguntó ganas de aprender de estado de Ponyville de Luna.

"La naturaleza ha ido loco! La nube está lloviendo leche con chocolate, animales crecen extraños miembros nuevos, edificios enteros están flotando boca abajo!" Celestia quedé boquiabierta a sus ojos creciendo amplia.

Gohan fue igual de sorprendido "es como toda la tierra ha caído en el caos".

Celestia y Luna ambos lo miraban como si él hubiera dicho algo loco. "Lo que solo te digo!" ambos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

Gohan miró hacia abajo en el suelo y dijo "He dicho que es como si toda la tierra ha caído en el caos".

Tan pronto como terminó su condena tanto Luna y Celestia despegó con gran velocidad a través de las puertas del castillo. Confundido, Gohan perseguido después de él tan rápido como pudo.

Las dos princesas se topó con el laberinto del castillo y experto hizo su camino a través de los muchos giros y vueltas de la misma mientras Gohan estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener con ellos.

Después de unos minutos de funcionamiento dejó todo en una colección de estatuillas de piedras.

Princesa Celestia rostro oscurecido ha ella notó los restos destruidos de una estatua muy especial.

"Esto es imposible, ¿cómo podría él escapó!" dijo la princesa del sol como Luna coloca sus pezuñas alrededor de su hermana en un fuerte abrazo.

¡ No te preocupes a hermana, lo golpearon una vez y lo haremos una vez más!

Gohan podría decir que lo que había escapado de la estatua iba a ser problema. "Princesa por favor decirme que ha escapado, y cómo está vinculado a lo que está pasando?"

Celestia intentó recuperar su postura real no querer aparecer débil frente a Gohan.

"Gohan la criatura que ha escapado de su cautiverio es la causa de la locura que ahora fluye a través de la tierra. Es la misma fuente de caos y destrucción y tomó a ambos de nuestros poderes combinados con elementos de armonía para vencer. Es el espíritu del caos discordia!"terminado Celestia como iluminación brilló por el cielo.

Ver la mirada de dolor en la cara de la Luna y de Celestia Gohan saltó con un rostro serio.

"No te preocupes princesas, todo lo hago en mi poder para ayudarle a ganarle!"

Después de escuchar esto Luna se convirtió en preocupación. Todavía podía recordar los daños que había causado su batalla contra la discordia y la vida de sus valientes soldados que se habían perdidos. Ella no siquiera empezar a pensar en dejar que Gohan a luchar la discordia.

"Gohan es demasiado peligroso para uno como usted, es nuestra responsabilidad para detenerlo para que lo manejamos solo" dijo Luna mirando seriamente Gohan.

Estaba a punto de estar en desacuerdo con ella, pero escuchó muchos cascos corriendo a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

"Princesa!" fue la voz de Twilight Sparkle "¿Qué diablos está pasando!"

Girando alrededor de Gohan pudo ver que cada uno de ellos parecía que habían pasado por el timbre. Pinkie Pie había sido bañada en chocolate con leche, dash de arco iris y applejack parecían habían sido pisoteados y chispa Fluttershy y Crepúsculo parecía tan confundida.

"Twilight Sparkle parece que tú y tus amigos han sido todos testigos los extraños sucesos que han venido ocurriendo este día." dijo princesa Celestia todavía contemplando los restos rotos de roca sobre el terreno.

Twilight Sparkle podría decir por la mirada en la cara de Celestia que ella sabía lo que estaba causando todo esto. "Princesa si sabes algo sobre todo esto, entonces usted debe dejarnos saber demasiado, tal vez podemos incluso conseguir cosas a la normalidad.

La princesa Celestia Miró con rostro preocupado "sí mi joven estudiante...Sé de hecho la causa de todo esto. Es algo que yo he sido temiendo por tanto tiempo. Es el ser que tiene el poder para rivalizar con los míos y poder de mi hermana. Es el espíritu de la discordia y el caos...Discordia!"

Todas las caras de caballos se sorprendieron, sólo habían escuchado de la discordia en colas de caballo viejos y leyendas. Para saber que era la causa real de las calamidades fue noticia preocupante de hecho.

"Princesa pero pensé que tú y Princesa Luna le habían sellado para siempre lejos, ¿cómo podría él posiblemente escapar?" preguntó Twilight

Celestia no pudo contestar porque antes de que ella podía hablar se oía risas provenientes del castillo. Fue una fuerte risa burlona que les enfrió todo al hueso.

"Everypony al Castillo, debemos gran prisa!" mandó Celestia encender sus pezuñas y galopando tan rápido como podía. Todos siguieron su ejemplo y sped off detrás de ella, como el sonido creció más fuerte y más fuerte.

La risa se detuvo tan pronto como han llegado. Todo sobre la Guardia sólo esperaban algo ocurra.

Princesa Celestia sabía que el silencio era un insulto tácito por discordia, fue verlos a la espera de una oportunidad a retirarlos fuera uno por uno.

"DISCORDIA muestran YOURSELF!" gritó Celestia ira mostrando claramente en su cara.

La habitación estaba silenciosa por sólo unos momentos después hasta que la risa familiar volvió a sonar.

"Oh Celestia me ha faltado tanto como te he echado?" preguntó el espíritu del caos a sí mismo tomando la forma de una figura de piedra en una pintura.

"Cómo libre de discordia, esto no tiene sentido!", gritó Celestia todavía tratando de juntar las cosas.

¿"Tiene sentido? ¿¡ Oh, qué divertido es sentido? No tiene ni idea de lo aburrida es ser encarcelado en una estatua de piedra. Nuevo tiene ninguna manera de saber porque no paso caballos en piedra... generalmente! "dijo la discordia de la pintura en movimiento.

Celestia sólo dio un gruñido molesto antes de volver a todos los demás «Everypony Sígueme debemos llegar a los elementos de la armonía!»

Todos ellos despegaron hacia abajo el largo corredor tratando de mantenerse al día con la princesa del sol furioso. ¿Su mente estaba girando como preguntas llenados su cabeza, cómo discordia lograron romper libre de su prisión, cómo él logró causar tanto daño en pocas horas, y lo difícil sería capturar de nuevo?

Llegando hasta una gran puerta Celestia había insertado rápidamente su cuerno en el pequeño agujero en él. Marchas y bloqueos se podía oír hasta después de un clic muy fuerte deslizó lentamente las puertas abierta revelando el tesoro interior. Tomando el pecho pequeño de interior Celestia hacia los demás.

"Escuchar a todos ustedes, desde la Luna y yo primero encarcelado discordia hace miles de años que hemos sido conectado a los elementos de la armonía. Twilight... cuando todos trabajaron juntos para derrotar a Nightmare Luna la conexión que yo y mi hermana compartió con los elementos fue roto y a los seis de usted. La responsabilidad de la discordia ahora recae en cada uno de ustedes. Dentro de este mentiras del cuadro elementos de armonía, llevarlos y derrotar discordia nuevamente."terminó y abrir el pecho.

Todos los caballos quedé boquiabierta como contempló en la caja. Mirando hacia abajo también Celestia pronto sabía por qué estaban conmocionados. Los elementos de la armonía que eran los más poderosos artefactos en todos Equestria habían desaparecida.

"¿CÓMO PUEDE SER ESTO?" Celestia gritó su rostro congelado en confusión. La mirada fue reemplazada con ira como se dio cuenta de por qué desaparecieron "Discordia muéstrate este instante!".

Dejando fuera una risa maníatica el espíritu del caos respondieron a su llamada "sonó a princesa?".

"Discordia lo que han hecho con los elementos de la armonía!" habló Celestia airadamente.

Discordia continuó cambiar de una pintura a la otra antes de detenerse en la pintura de los elementos.

"Oh quieres decir esas cosas antiguas sólo para prestado un poco de mi pequeño juego." Discordia se rió como señaló a cada uno de los elementos en las pinturas antes de que todo el aire fino desaparecido en "Si usted me daré vuelta los elementos, pero si gano entonces llegar a controlar Equestria para toda la eternidad!"

Cara de Gohan creció enojado mientras veía discordia continúe a reír y a burlarse de sus amigos. Carga directamente a la pintura que fue permanente discordia en Gohan gritó "Nunca obtendrá lejos con esto!".

Desapareciendo rápidamente de la pintura de discordia se rió como Gohan hizo contacto con la pared vacía. Todos los caballos corrieron a su lado ayudándole rápidamente a sus pies.

"Gohan está bien?", preguntó Celestia colocando una pezuña alrededor de su cuerpo. Gohan asintió con la cabeza y le había cepillado suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa forzada. Luna se enojó con trucos de discordia y ella procedió a utilizar su voz Canterlot a gritar en discordia.

"DISCORDIA nos será no permite usted a herir nuestro amigo GOHAN!" su cuerpo comenzó a brillar azul oscuro mostrando que estaba furioso.

"Ah Luna princesa de la Luna que veo, déjeme preguntarle una cosa si usted sabía su... amigo Gohan true orígenes sería usted todavía soporte por él, o le evitar como la plaga?" Discordia le burló como los ojos de Gohan crecieron amplio con choque.

Luna estaba confundida "lo que estás hablando!

"Oh su pequeño amigo Gohan no confiar de que sepas acerca de lo real, pero puedo leer su corazón y recuerdos y os aseguro que no es nada para estar orgulloso de". Discordia sonrió a Gohan notando que su rostro se horrorizó "lo que es equivocado Gohan miedo que descubriría everypony sobre usted, qué mostrarles exactamente lo que realmente eres!".

Con un chasquido de sus dedos el espíritu del caos levantó Gohan en el aire y le cubrió una bola púrpura de energía. Los otros sólo podrían ver como podían oír gritos de Gohan de dolor dentro de la bola.

¡ Discordia parar esto y liberarlo! Celestia gritó como formados en todos los ojos de lágrimas.

"Princesa! Creo que debería ver su pequeño Gohan bajo una nueva luz!" Discordia se rió como la pelota lentamente se bajó a la tierra antes de estrellarse duramente contra el suelo.

Polvo y humo volaron en el aire todos cegamiento en la habitación. Cuando todo despejado una pila de escombros llena el lugar donde el balón había impactado.

"GOHAN!" todos ellos gritaron antes de tirar las grandes rocas de la pila. No tienen que tirar rocas largo aunque ya con un ronco gran Gohan a través de sus brazos hasta arrojando piedras a todos los rincones de la habitación.

Tomar un minuto para levantar a sí mismo a sus pies miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de un cambio muy importante. Ya no caminaba sobre cuatro patas pero en sus propios dos pies, sus pezuñas delanteras se transformó en las manos, y su melena negra spiky volvió a su apariencia original. Una vez más estaba vestido en la formación de jirones Gi estaba vestido en durante el juego de celular, pero la parte superior que la mitad destruida dejando su pecho y los brazos completamente visible a quien veía. La última cosa que completó su look era el símbolo de las cuatro estrella dragonball que parecía como si había sido tatuado en su piel. Una vez más era humano.

Girando alrededor de que miró a sus amigos, su rostro triste ver las miradas en sus caras. Las dos princesas fueron los primeros en hacer un movimiento como se le acercaban antes Celestia decidió hablar.

"Gohan esto es el verdadero usted?" habló no en ira sino en maravilla, nunca había visto un ser como él antes.

Gohan sólo asintió con la cabeza y miró al suelo.

"¿Por qué no nos dices que eran un pony?" preguntó Luna. Sentía un poco daño que su primera y única amiga no decirle lo que era realmente.

Gohan aún fijamente la tierra pero dio una pequeña respuesta "I... tenía miedo de todos ustedes me odiaría."

Su respuesta les procesa todo sin palabras. Su nuevo amigo tenía miedo de perder, por lo que mantuvo la real él un secreto.

"Gohan después de esto por todos tendremos que tener una discusión muy larga y detallada sobre este nuevo gire eventos". Celestia dijo y una vez más hacia la discordia que fue en su regreso riendo en el suelo.

"Oh esto es muy divertido, incluso ninguno de ustedes sabía que no era un pony. Bueno creo que es hora de que mi pequeño juego. Bien, portadores de los elementos de la armonía escuchan mi enigma. Giros y vueltas son mi plan maestro. Y luego buscar los elementos hacia atrás donde usted comenzó a." No tomará mucho tiempo que mi pequeño potros!" Él gritó como desapareció.

Twilight Sparkle pensado el enigma durante unos 2 minutos antes de mirar por la ventana de vidrio en los jardines del castillo. "Espere un minuto, torcedura y vueltas... habla del laberinto del Castillo estoy seguro de ello!"

"Hold en apenas un minuto Twi, ¿cómo sabes que los elementos se va a ser en ese antiguo laberinto?" preguntó Applejack.

"Porque dijo que encontrar los elementos hacia atrás donde usted comenzó, discordia escapó de la estatua en el jardín donde el laberinto es, tiene que ser la respuesta!" dijo Twilight confía que ella tenía razón "princesa será bien aquí mientras que vamos a buscar los elementos?"

Celestia asintió y dijo "sí Twilight Sparkle, seguirá siendo aquí con ambos Luna y Gohan pero por favor prisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Twilight asintió con la cabeza y se fue con sus amigos al laberinto del castillo.

"Um...Gohan?"una voz dijo causando Gohan para buscar. Fluttershy había dejado de funcionar y se paró frente a él una vez más "escucha sé que razón tenías para decirnos no debe haber sido importante y sé que eres una persona buena, así que antes de salir..." ella misma elevación en la parte trasera de sus cascos Fluttershy se inclinó hacia arriba y dio a Gohan una rápida peck en sus labios. "Esté por favor seguro."ella se ruborizó y luego galope a unirse a sus amigos.

Celestia sonrió antes de cepillar contra el lado de Gohan "Se ve a Gohan su cuidado amigos más de lo que pensabas... Recuerde". Luna pronto rozado su otro lado antes de ambos salieron a inspeccionar los daños que la discordia ha causado hasta el momento.

Mente de Gohan fue en conflicto. Por un lado lo había traicionado la confianza de su amigos por no decirles acerca de lo real, por otro lado todavía cuidados sobre él. También fue pensando en del Fluttershy beso y cómo ella puede tener sentimientos por él.

Una vez más, han complicado las cosas en la vida de Gohan.

"Gohan es tú venir?" gritó mirando lo apresurado de la Luna.

Sus pensamientos sólo tendría que permanecer tranquilo ahora por lo menos hasta que la discordia había sido encarcelada nuevamente. Con Gohan corriendo después de los dos alicorns.

Fin Del Capitulo 4


	5. Capitulo 5: Discord Ataca Parte 2

My Little Gohan

Capitulo 5: Discord Ataca Parte 2

(Con Twilight y sus amigas)

Crepúsculo y sus amigos corrían con apresuramiento al jardín Castillo. Cada uno de su mente fueron carreras con pensamientos de su amigo Gohan.

"Todo derecho imma be el primer pony para decir lo que están todos pensando, lo que en el mundo es Gohan?" preguntó Applejack tomar un momento para descansar sus pezuñas.

Rainbow Dash aterrizado justo al lado de ella antes de hablar con entusiasmo "no sé lo que es, pero has visto cómo grandes sus músculos fueron?", dijo con un pequeño rubor casi invisible en su cara.

Rareza que había sido agitando un ventilador delante de su cara gruñó out "Se admitir que él tiene un cuerpo impresionante pero los trapos que tenía eran tan horribles, tendré que hacerle un guardarropa entero lleno de ropa sólo para asegurarse de que nunca viste esa cosa fea nuevamente."

Pinkie Pie fue saltando por ellos todos reíamos a "Creo que un poco divertido ahora mira ya no ha piel y se alza sobre sus patas traseras".

Twilight Sparkle cara parecía triste como finalmente dio su respuesta "simplemente no entiendo por qué no nos dice la verdad sobre lo que era realmente. No confía en nosotros?"

Fluttershy pensado mucho antes de llegar a una conclusión "tal vez lo que pasó le hizo tener miedo de perder lo que tenía. Tal vez quería tan sólo encajar con nosotros que su pasado no se parecía a la materia y quería seguir adelante con su nueva vida con sus nuevos amigos."

Todos ellos miraban en asombro. Fluttershy que el pony más tranquilo en Equestria había sólo habló de lo más profundo que nunca habían oído.

Esta fue la última palabra hablada como Fluttershy corrió trotted delante de ellos y en la dirección de los jardines del castillo.

(Con Gohan)

Gohan se solidarizaron con las princesas en el borde del castillo. Mirando hacia abajo en Ponyville pudieron ver los resultados de la libertad de la discordia.

Nubes de lluvia de chocolate vertieron sobre la tierra, extremidades de animales fueron mutando en formas raras, y edificios fueron ahora flotando boca abajo.

Celestia cara fue congelado en un ceño fruncido. Miles de años de paz ahora que fueron destruidas por un espíritu loco del caos. Vistas a ver el rostro de su hermana, Luna trató de consolar a su hermana.

"Querida hermana debemos tener fe, Twilight Sparkle y sus amigos recuperar los elementos de la armonía y derrotar la discordia. "Todos tenemos que hacer es proteger a nuestros fieles seguidores hasta que los elementos se han encontrado". Luna dijo como si tratando de tranquilizar a sí misma.

Celestia suspiró «tienes razón mi hermana, pero algo me molesta. Riddle de discordia parecido demasiado fácil que incluso alguien tan inteligente como Twilight Sparkle, creo que puede ser trampa para disimular la ubicación real de los elementos".

Gohan se mantuvo silencioso todavía vergüenza decir nada después de discordia lo transformó en un ser humano. Su mente estaba preocupada con los pensamientos de lo que sucedería tras este incidente. Convertiría en él como sus viejos amigos?

Apretar sus puños bien Gohan Miró apagado en la distancia no darse cuenta que refieren que ahora estaba recibiendo de las princesas.

"Gohan es algo al respecto?" preguntó Luna paso a paso más cerca a él. Ella tomó el tiempo para observar su cuerpo retirar todas sus características principales. Su cara era guapo casi perfecto con sólo una pequeña cicatriz bajando su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos eran de una verde esmeralda encantador que parecían brillan en la luz. Traer a su mirada hacia abajo su cuerpo que ella se ruborizó como ella notó Cómo construyó su cuerpo superior fue.

Gohan podía sentir sus ojos su cuerpo su cara roja de exploración y luchaba por salir de una respuesta "I...Soy f...fina a Princesa Luna".

Celestia manera, ella podría decirle que Gohan fue avergonzado y su hermana no estaba haciendo las cosas más fácil para él. Pero lamentablemente ella sabía que tenían un trabajo que hacer, y ella no permitiría sus reales sujetos a sufrir sin ayuda.

"Nos dejó volar hacia abajo y dar ayuda a ponyville!" dijo Celestia extendiendo sus alas a punto de despegar "Gohan usted puede viajar en mi...Gohan!"

Gritando su nombre como saltó sobre el lado de la barandilla a ambas princesas estaban a punto de velocidad hacia abajo y guardar él hasta que sucedió algo maravilloso. Le cubrió una ola brillante de energía y se levantó a sí mismo a través del aire antes de que incluso obtuvo cerca del suelo.

Gohan volaba sobre a ellos antes de poner su mano detrás de la cabeza de la forma habitual de hijo "Um mencioné que puedo volar?" preguntó notando la mirada sorprendida de sus rostros.

G..Gohan... Qué quieres? "quedé boquiabierta a Luna no creer lo que estaba viendo. Nunca antes nadie había sido capaz de volar sin el uso de alas o magia y ella notaba que Gohan tenía ni a su disposición.

"Escucha...Princesa Celestia...Luna de princesa, si me dais la oportunidad voy a explicar todo a todos después de pararse discordia"dijo Gohan sabiendo que si iba a tener alguna oportunidad en perdón tenía que parar con el ocultamiento y ser completamente honesto acerca de sí mismo.

Celestia lo miró y sonrió "sí estoy interesado en aprender acerca de lo real tú y habilidades más interesantes que tenga de Gohan. Gustaría saber una cosa, ¿por qué no se nos ha dicho al principio?"

Abandonando su mirada él respondió: "Ya perdí todo lo que tenía una vez, no quería volver a hacerlo."

Celestia y Luna estaban tristes por su respuesta. Ellos no sienten traicionados por su nueva forma, sólo más interesado en aprender todo lo que pudieran sobre el real le.

Princesa Luna voló encima de la derecha al lado de él y lo abrazo "Gohan te juro nada acerca de quien eres me hará dejar de ser tu amigo."

Copia de la acción de su hermana Celestia lo abrazo a "sí Gohan, entendemos que hay cosas que usted quería mantener en secreto, estas cosas son para que usted decida cuándo revelar. Sólo sé que ustedes amigos aman por lo que es interior no qué forma tomar."

Mirando hacia abajo a Ponyville Celestia let go de Gohan "Hay que salvar ponyville de trucos crueles de discordia!" terminó y voló con velocidad de ocultar hacia el pueblo.

Luna dio a Gohan un pequeño peck en la mejilla antes de despedida a su hermana.

Se alzara tocar su mejilla Gohan ruborizó. No fue rechazado después de todo, sus amigos le importaba para él! Una nueva sensación ardía en su corazón. Ya no sentía la preocupación de abandono, en la ha lugar fue la necesidad de proteger a sus amigos de cualquier cosa que trataría de hacerles daño.

Con esta nueva sensación en mente Gohan disparado fuera en la dirección de las princesas de días y de noche.

(Con Celestia y Luna)

Ambos de las princesas eran una buena distancia de Gohan para que Celestia pensó que sería un buen momento para tener una conversación personal con su hermana.

"Así que la Luna significa poco besarse volver allí para buscar una relación con nuestro joven amigo?" preguntó a su hermana con una sonrisa cómplice en su cara.

Ojos de Luna se ampliaron como su hermana habló "S..Hermana ahora es el mejor momento para hablar de algo como esto?"ella se ruborizó y trató de apartar su cara.

"Little sister es natural que una chica joven para enamorarse, y viendo como su cara es tan roja como una cereza, lo siento es mi deber fraternal a hablar con usted acerca de estas cosas".

Luna no podía creer lo estaba escuchando. Discordia estaba volteando la tierra y su hermana estaba preocupada por su vida amorosa.

"Qué bien big sister, como último recuerdo pude verte lo mira hacia arriba en la gran Gala galopante, estoy seguro que fueron fantasear sobre él toda la noche" pouted Luna tratando de poner de relieve su hermana.

¿Celestia sorprendió ella no pensaba que alguien le estaba mirando fijamente Gohan durante la Gala, pero cómo le ella captura? La única vez que ella hubiera tenido tiempo de fue cuando...Es entonces cuando se acordaba.

"Realmente no van a tomar usted, fueron espiar a ver lo que haría". Celestia dijo dando un pequeño empujón a su hermana.

Luna sonrió casi de una vez en su vida ella había encendido las tablas de su hermana "Que está bien que lo tengas como fue uno de los plátanos que tanto amamos que pude ver!"

Celestia dio su hermana una mirada avergonzada "así no es como no hacer lo mismo hace apenas unos minutos, básicamente estaban babeando sobre el tamaño de lo músculos!"

Mirando lejos de su hermana Luna sabía que ella tenía razón. Pero esto podría ser un problema ya que ambos tenían enamorada de Gohan.

No "hermana fina ambos sólo admitimos que tenemos algo para él, pero lo que ahora, seguramente ambos podemos compartir una amante." dijo Luna con rostro preocupado que no quería que su hermana se pelean por su amor de Gohan.

"Lo contrario de mi hermana, ya que la regla de Equestria tenemos el poder de enamorar a quien queramos, incluso si él o ella es tomada por otro. No habrá ningún problema con nosotros ambos compartir un amor, pero curiosamente creo que estaremos compartiendo lo con otros si te mi significado."dijo Celestia con un guiño.

Luna pensó durante un minuto. ¿Quién más podría tener un interés en Gohan? Estaba segura de que Gohan sabía muchas personas además de... "Hermana te refieres a decirme que..."

"Luna sí parece Gohan estará muy ocupada en los días que vienen." dijo Celestia riendo y volando delante de su hermana.

Luna se ruborizó como continuó volar mirando hacia atrás, que ella puede hacer con la cara de Gohan. Algo fue extraña, parecía como si la cara de Gohan caliente y fue ahora rojo.

Permitiendo Gohan hasta coger su ella le pido una vez más "Se siente bien son Gohan?"

Gohan sufrían de tartamudez a "Y..Y...Princesa soy f...fine ¡ sí!"

Eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de aumentar un poco su velocidad y volando hacia Ponyville. ¿Luna estaba confundida, Gohan alguna manera oyó su conversación poco? No hubo manera estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que decían.

Sacudiendo su cabeza ella batió sus alas más rápido para unirse con su hermana y Gohan.

(Ponyville)

Aterrizando en el borde de la ciudad, el trío Miró a su alrededor a todos el caos pasando. Celestia evaluaron la situación antes de hablar "bien ambos, tenemos mucho de ponis para ayudar y en un corto periodo de tiempo. Yo encontrar al alcalde y a ver qué se puede hacer para la ciudad. Luna quiero ayudar a todos los caballos que han resultado heridos. Gohan mientras que Luna está buscando los heridos quiero ir a la escuela y asegúrese de que todas las yeguas jóvenes están muy bien".

Ambos asintió antes de dirigirse en su propia dirección.

(Con Celestia)

Había sido bastante fácil de encontrar al alcalde justo donde todos esperaban a ser, en su propio escritorio en su oficina. Usando su magia para levantar de la mesa el alcalde gritó en su repentina falta de cobertura.

"Por favor, no me dolía!" gritó el alcalde vomitando sus pezuñas sobre su cabeza.

Riéndose suavemente Celestia habló suavemente "no no traste alcalde que todo está siendo cuidado, no hay ninguna razón para ocultar ya".

"Princesa!" gritó el alcalde rápidamente saltar hacia arriba. Tomar un minuto para polvo ella misma fuera el alcalde rápidamente se puso a contestar Celestia "Lo que está sucediendo y es que toda la ciudad está en caos?"

La princesa movió para que el alcalde para seguirla ya que fuera del edificio "me temo que todo lo que está ocurriendo es culpa de mi viejo némesis discordia."

Los ojos del alcalde ampliaron antes de cruzar un pie sobre su boca "te refieres a ese espíritu del caos y la discordia es gratis una vez más!"

"Tengo miedo, pero Twilight Sparkle y sus amigos están en camino ahora localizar los elementos de la armonía para derrotar a discordia." dijo Celestia para el alcalde de mirar a los ojos "debemos hacer todo en nuestro poder para ayudar a la gente de Equestria, se vuele a Cloudsdale y dar mi ayuda su puede contar con que reúna todos los caballos que puede encontrar y llevarlos al Castillo?"

El alcalde asintió, pero sentía que ella debería como una cuestión importante "Princesa puedo entender la recopilación de todos los caballos pero por qué llevarlos al Castillo?".

Cara de princesa Celestia tristes mientras hablaba su respuesta "Ponyville ya no es seguro, que me temo que después de que los elementos se encuentran la batalla con discordia puede destruir la ciudad".

Sabiendo que la princesa tenía razón el alcalde sólo asintió y corrió a buscar cada pony que pudo encontrar dejando.

Celestia se situó en su lugar por un momento antes de hablar con ella "Este será un día muy oscuro para pony-tipo".

Volando por el aire voló a Cloudsdale tan rápido como podía.

(Con Luna)

La princesa de la Luna galope por las calles de ponyville busca desesperadamente cualquier caballos heridos. Ella decidió que su voz de Canterlot sería la herramienta perfecta para llamar a sus súbditos.

"A todos mis real temas dentro del sonido de mi voz, si le están en necesidad de rescate por favor responder a su princesa!" llamó con la esperanza de escuchar una respuesta de las calles vacías.

"Ujo señora hablas demasiado alto!", vinieron una voz desde el callejón detrás de ella. Mirando la Luna trató de ver de donde provenía la voz.

"MUÉSTRATE PARA QUE SU PRINCESA PUEDE VER USTED!" Luna gritó.

"Bien lo haré si se deja de gritar, me duele mi cabeza!"dijo la voz otra vez.

Luna escuchó pasos pequeños procedentes del callejón oscuro hasta con un plop un pequeño pony aterrizó con un ruido sordo frente a ella. El potro tenía una ligera melena amarilla con una capa de color gris azulado, la marca cutie fue una imagen de burbujas, pero sus ojos eran lo más raro que había visto la Luna. Eran un color ámbar y ambos ojos parecían centrarse en diferentes lugares.

"Muy bien voy a hablar en la voz más cómoda para el pony normal. Como ustedes saben, soy princesa Luna y he venido a ayudar a cualquier lesionados ponis en el son, necesita alguna ayuda Miss...Miss?" Rayo de Luna esperando el pony a revelar su nombre.

"Derpy pezuñas a su servicio la princesa Luna." Derpy intentó saludar le pero sólo logró golpear a sí misma al alza la cabeza con su pezuña. Princesa Luna sonrió suavemente mientras ella miraba Derpy frote el área en que ella golpeó a sí misma.

"Derpy bien pezuñas como dije antes yo estoy aquí para ayudar a los caballos heridos, te necesitan cualquier ayuda?", preguntó Luna.

"Um... Sí necesito ayuda." Derpy mostró a la princesa su pata trasera que sangraba de un corte grande en él "Cuando mi casa revés, causó mi ventana romper y gran pieza de vidrio cortado mi pierna".

Luna examinó su herida antes de hablar con Derpy "Creo que puedo sellar la herida pero puede arder un poco... confías me lo suficiente como para hacer esto?"

Derpy pensó por un momento. Ella sabía que Luna no fue pesadilla Luna ya intencionalmente no intenta lastimarla, pero al mismo tiempo ella realmente no como cosas que pican.

"Princesa si te dejo puede usted prometerme que no duele mucho?" Derpy dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaron a romper.

Luna ella veía en sus ojos y coloca una campana en su hombro "Derpy en mi palabra como una princesa de Equestria te juro que esto haré un dolor como sea posible, todo lo que necesitas hacer es confiar en mí."

Derpy dio una pequeña sonrisa y asintió lentamente su cabeza permitiendo Luna tener una mirada clara en el corte.

Concentrando usó su magia para envolver la pierna de Derpy en energía mágica. Derpy dio una mueca de dolor que sintió la energía remolino alrededor del corte y lentamente la fuerza cerrada. Después de que el corte fue sellado Luna había convocado algunas vueltas del vendaje y comenzó a ponerlos alrededor de la pierna.

Permanente a admirar su trabajo práctico que Luna sonrió como Derpy lentamente se levantó y comenzó a trotar en un círculo.

"Hice a Princesa Luna mi pierna es buena como nuevo!" Derpy gritó como le dio un abrazo de oso gigante a la princesa.

"Derpy... Estás me machacando!" Luna quedé boquiabierta como Derpy dio un gritó sorprendida y le caiga en el suelo.

"Lo siento princesa Luna." Derpy dijo y miró la Luna escalonar a sus pies y enderezar su melena con su pezuña.

Luna dio Derpy una pequeña palmadita en la cabeza "es finos Derpy pezuñas, por favor Avisarme antes de decidirme aplaste en otro abrazo."

Derpy saludó y le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Después de reajustar a sí misma Luna movió para que Derpy a seguirla. "Bien Derpy pezuñas viendo como su pierna ahora está bien, ¿cómo te gustaría ayudarme a encontrar cualquier otros caballos que necesitan curación?"

¿Cara de derpy pone en una mirada sorprendida "Confías en mi lo suficiente para ayudar a otros caballos"?

"Sí por qué no, cualquier pony que puede stand en su propia propia pezuñas será de uso". Luna preguntó confundida.

Derpy Miró su tristemente antes de decir "todos los caballos generalmente no me dejan ayudar a hacer las cosas, es porque soy torpe y a veces romper cosas."

Luna miró por un momento y le dio un abrazo pequeño "No te preocupes los caballos de Equestria todavía miedo me después de convertirse en la Luna de pesadilla, si vamos a mostrarles lo que realmente podemos hacer entonces no debemos dejar las cosas como se nos."

Palabras de Luna parecían darle confianza Derpy como ella empezó a despegar por las calles de Equestria. "Vamos princesa permite ir encontrar algunos caballos!"

Dando una pequeña carcajada mientras ella miraba el galope de pequeño pony tan rápido como sus piernas podrían llevarla, Luna seguido después de ella. Parecía que una vez más había encontrado a otro amigo.

(Con Gohan)

Gohan volaba con velocidad completa a través del aire. No conocía a ninguna de las calles de Ponyville para que el aire era su mejor amigo en el momento. Mirando por encima de la zona intentó ver donde se encontraba exactamente en la escuela.

Después de buscar por unos momentos se dio cuenta de un edificio con una gran campana en la parte delantera del césped.

"Se debe! Mejor bajar y ver si todo el mundo está bien." Gohan dijo antes de abandonar el cielo frente a la escuela.

Suavemente empujando a abrir la puerta de Gohan miró el pasillo vacío. El suelo estaba repleto de papeles y volcó sillas.

"Hmm tal vez debería probar y sentir sus energías." dijo Gohan concentrar su ki, por lo que él podía sentir donde estaban los caballos. Sentía una gran concentración de energías en la sala al final de la sala.

¿"Um Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? Gohan llamado llamando a la puerta. Escuchó el sonido de movimiento dentro de la habitación que sonaba como si muchos seres se reunían en el otro lado de la habitación.

Tomar una respiración profunda rompió rápidamente a la sala. Lo primero que notó fueron todos cinco caballos, acurrucados en la esquina de la habitación. Habían tres jóvenes Potrancas pie detrás de dos caballos completo crecidos. Lo segundo que Gohan notado fueron que tenía que cierre sus manos sobre sus orejas como el pequeño pony con la ligera capa gris y melena rosa pálido/grisáceo Mora dejó escapar un grito.

"Es uno de ellos, es GONNA GET nosotros" el pony gritó intentando forzar a los otros dos caballos delante de ella.

El caballo con la melena fucsia y la capa color naranja trató de impulsar los otro pony fuera de su "Belle amorcito! Deja de intentar empujarnos delante de él! ".

La potranca última dio los otros dos una mirada molesta "dos dejará de ser pollos! Hay cinco de nosotros y sólo uno de él! ". Esta Potranca tuvo una ella tenía una capa de aceite de oliva palish y una capa de amaranto

Su argumento fue detenido como el pony mayor femenino shushed todas ellas. "Applebloom! Sweetie Belle! Scootaloo! Dejen de discutir y permanecer detrás de nosotros! ".

Este pony tenía una capa cerise y una ligera capa de rosa grisácea. Los otro pony que Gohan notaba era un macho. Tenía una capa carmesí con una melena gutagamba y llevaban lo que Gohan adivinado era un yugo (la viga de madera se utiliza generalmente entre un par de bueyes).

"Por favor lo que eres, no perjudican a los niños." declaró el pony hembra con ojos tristes.

Gohan lanzó sus brazos hacia fuera frente a él y trató de explicar "espera lo tienes todo mal! Yo he sido enviado por Princess Celestia para asegurarse de que todos en la escuela estaban bien."

Después de escuchar esto todos los caballos dejaron salir un suspiro alivio. Todos ellos se sacaban de la esquina como Gohan había cerrada la puerta de la habitación.

"Bien ahora que sabemos que se escuche para ayudarnos creo que usted debe saber nuestros nombres. Mi nombre es Cheerilee, soy la maestra de escuela de Ponyville. Esto es Big Macintosh, hermano de Applejack. Finalmente, estas tres Potrancas son Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo. Podemos saber a su amable Señor de nombre?", preguntó Cheerilee.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza y respondió su "mi nombre es Gohan, como dije antes princesa Celestia me envió para asegurarse de que la escuela estaba bien.

Applebloom Miró extrañamente Gohan "usted no es un potro es Gohan?".

Gohan lanzó su brazo detrás de su cabeza y dijo "Um... lo que soy es un poco complicada y realmente no tengo tiempo para explicar."

Gohan no presione Applebloom cara scrunched pero ella sobre el tema.

"Me preguntaba que sucedió a mi hermana Applejack no he visto en horas de Gohan?" Macintosh grande pidió su rostro crecimiento interesados.

"La última vez que vi que iba a encontrar los elementos de la armonía con los demás... pero eso fue hace horas". Gohan dijo mirando preocupado.

Eran silenciosas durante unos instantes antes de que Gohan se dio cuenta de algo.

"Um...Sweetie Belle te refieres cuando dijo que era uno de ellos? "preguntó flexión hasta el potro joven.

¿"Te refieres a que no ver la thingies de la altura de la sombra? Estaban en todas partes cómo podría usted no verlos.? "quedé boquiabierta ojos Sweetie Belle amplio.

Gohan parecía confundido, no viera nada fuera que parecía las cosas de la sombra. Sólo tan rápido como el pensamiento brilló por su mente Gohan sentía muchos niveles de energía procedentes de fuera del edificio.

"Todo el mundo permanezca aquí creo que lo que ocultaban de volvió!" Gohan gritó a los otros caballos como corrió fuera de la habitación, cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

"Crees que va a estar bien la Sra. Cheerilee?" preguntó Applebloom con una mirada preocupada.

Cheerilee Miró con una sonrisa amable "Estoy seguro que será bien Applebloom". Dentro de su cabeza aunque ella no tenía grandes esperanzas después de ver lo que podían hacer esas criaturas.

(Fuera de la escuela)

Gohan corrió fuera en los terrenos de la escuela mirando alrededor de la zona. Tuvo una horrible sensación familiar y le hizo entrar en una posición combate.

"Quien es cabo show aquí usted mismo que puedo sentir su energía!" gritaron Gohan

No tuvo que esperar mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la risa mal detrás de él.

"Bueno, bueno, pues si no es poco Gohan! Así que Dime gozan el caos creado?"fue la voz de la discordia familiar.

"Discordia! Ven aquí abajo y lucharme!"gritó Gohan volando hasta try y rush discordia.

Discordia fases de punch de Gohan antes de reír una vez más.

"Oh Gohan ¿qué es la fiebre? Tenemos un montón de tiempo para jugar con ellos. De hecho tengo un pequeño juego de memoria que me gustaría jugar ahora".

Levantando su brazo hacia arriba de la discordia centró una gran cantidad de energía de la sombra en su mano. "Creo que usted disfrutará de la compañía de dos de sus enemigos Favoritos!" Discordia gritó antes de disparar muchas explosiones oscuros en la tierra.

Gohan visto como todas las explosiones que lentamente comenzadas a levantar el suelo y comienzan a formar los cuerpos humanoides. Como los cuerpos comenzaron a ser cara de Gohan más reconocible volvió horrorizado.

"No...no ellos!" Gohan quedé boquiabierta antes de caer al suelo.

Los órganos tomaron la forma de las dos criaturas que plagaron la vida de Gohan la mayoría. Eran precisamente Gohan ya no tenía una casa o una familia. Era la celda de Bio-Android y el Príncipe Saiyan Vegeta.

"Bueno si no es el hecho de que el planeta tierra Gohan!" rió celular con un smirk viciosa en su rostro.

Vegeta dio una risa similar al acecho lentamente hacia Gohan "Miradas!" como el miembro más débil de la raza Saiyajin quiere aún otro beat down

Como muchas sombras salió hacia el joven Saiyajin, dejó escapar un aullido de discordia reír "Que el juego comience!"


	6. Capitulo 6: Discord Ataca Parte 3

My Little Gohan

Capitulo 6

Terror y rabia llenaban Gohan como las sombras malas descendidas sobre él. Las fuentes de todos su miseria fueron justo delante de él riendo y le burla.

Alta por encima de ellos discordia tomó tiempo para regodearse en la desgracia de Gohan "Gohan bien poco cómo se siente para estar solo en el mundo... esperar ya sabes lo que se siente después de todo lo que hicieron que le está muerte de padre!."

Gohan intentó sacar palabras de discordia con la cabeza como entró en una posición de lucha y se lanza a los clones de sombra. Teniendo un columpio de vuelo en el clon celular más cercano que le explotó en una pequeña nube de niebla negra.

Lamentablemente tan pronto como el primer clon cayó tres más brotado en ella ha lugar.

"Tisk...TISK...TISK Gohan! ¿Realmente crees que sería tan fácil? Tengo el poder de caos a mi lado... hablando de eso. "dijo la discordia y con un chasquido de sus dedos de los tres nuevos clones todos dispararon una ola de ki directamente a Gohan.

Saltar rápidamente en el aire pudo esquivar a las tres de la explosión y voló en discordia con gran velocidad. Tirando su brazo Gohan arrojó un jab en el espíritu del caos apenas falta su rostro.

"Ahora Gohan no debería golpear sus mayores... podrían sólo hit back!" se burló de discordia antes de chasquear sus dedos nuevamente. De repente las explosiones ki cambiado su curso y volaron directamente en la espalda de Gohan explota al contacto.

Cuerpo de Gohan envió a exceso de velocidad a través del techo de la escuela de aterrizaje en el aula pequeño donde se escondían los Big Mac, Cheerilee y los cruzados de la marca de Cutie.

"Gohan!" todos ellos gritaron sacar trozos de roca de encima de él. Después de unos segundos Gohan lentamente se aupó a sus pies.

"Gracias a todo el mundo vaya ahora encuentran un lugar para colocar bajo, ya no es seguro aquí". El mitad de los saiyan dijo durante el mismo cepillado.

"Pero esas cosas Gohan usted no puede permanecer aquí por usted mismo, le serán squash como un insecto!" Big Mac dijo con una mirada sorprendida en su cara "además cómo sería pasar esas cosas sin ser atacados?".

"No se preocupe por mí, me he estado peleando las cosas que hace años". Gohan dijo tomando tiempo para romper sus nudillos y cuello ", llamar su atención sobre mí y mientras ellos están ocupados con me puede sacar en la otra dirección!".

Big Mac no le gustó la idea pero estaba en posición de discutir como tuvo que tomar de su hermana pequeña y sus amigas... no mencionar su enamorado secreto Cheerilee.

¿"Sr. Gohan?" preguntado Applebloom lentamente caminando hacia él "está no te va a dejar nada nos suceden eres?

Gohan hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contener un ceño fruncido. Él no sabía si él podría contener todos los clones en tiempo para que puedan escapar. "Haré mi mejor para darle todo el tiempo a llegar tan lejos como sea posible." terminó y acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Applebloom.

De repente escucharon un fuerte accidente procedentes de fuera de la habitación. "Oh no vienen para nosotros!", gritó Cheerilee empujando las tres Potrancas detrás de ella.

¡ Rápido, todos salir de la ventana y encontrar la princesa Celestia! Gohan ordenó se metió en una posición combate.

El sonido de pasos pesados sonó por el pasillo de la escuela incluso acercarse a su posición. Girar su cabeza Gohan visto como grandes Macintosh y los otros ayudan unos a otros por la ventana.

Gohan era alegre, incluso si fue derribado por la discordia y los clones por lo menos se fue abajo ayudando a personas necesitadas.

"Debe estar en una de estas habitaciones, todas ellas de búsqueda hasta encontrarlo!" Voz de la discordia gritaba claramente conseguir irritado.

Gohan sonrió sabiendo que estaba haciendo discordia enojado. Convocando a todos su valentía abren la puerta y disparó una larga cadena de explosiones de ki en las muchas figuras en el pasillo. El sonido de la explosión de órganos y un espíritu furioso caos llenaron el pasillo como Gohan rompió el techo y en el cielo.

El área de la exploración hizo seguro que no hubo ponis más ocultas en el área a su alrededor. Detección que era seguro fijamente el agujero de fumar en el techo que hizo a la espera de sus agresores a perseguirlo.

Discordia sorprendentemente sólo él voló fuera del edificio y su nivel en el cielo.

"¿Qué es discordia mal? No podía vencer con la imitación celular y de Vegeta?" Gohan tantea con un sentido de confianza.

Estaba esperando discordia a enojarse nuevamente, pero para su sorpresa el espíritu del caos sonrió y comenzó a reír.

"Oh por el contrario mi pobre equivocadas chico mono. Yo sólo enviado en una misión poco de lado para pasar el tiempo." Discordia se rió hacia fuera y luego tiró una bola de energía de caos a Gohan.

Al mover rápidamente fuera del camino de la explosión Gohan enfadado gritó en discordia "Donde enviaste les!".

"Oh no, donde importantes... sólo en la dirección de los caballos ayudó a escapar." Discordia rió a ver como los ojos de Gohan ampliado.

"USTED...YOU BASTARD!" Gohan gritó Gohan antes de acelerar apagado para detener los clones.

Discordia continuó riendo como Gohan fue más pequeños y más pequeños en la distancia. "Creo que es el momento de revisado el crepúsculo y sus amigos." terminó y desapareció en un poof de humo morado.

(Con la chispa de Crepúsculo)

Twilight había estado funcionando a través del laberinto de Castillo para lo que parecía horas. Gracias al engaño de discordia todos sus amigos eran separados por los gruesos muros del laberinto.

"Bien tengo que estar en mi guardia, que astuto draconequus podría estar en cualquier parte." habló a sí misma como continuó su camino.

Hubo muchos pensamientos nadando a través de su cabeza mientras caminaba. Muchos de ellos eran de Gohan y su aspecto extraño, ella nunca había visto o leído acerca de una criatura como él. Otra cuestión es ¿por qué no Gohan les digo que no era uno de ellos.

Después de que el pensamiento entró su cabeza recordó lo que Fluttershy les había dicho "tal vez lo que pasó le hizo tener miedo de perder lo que tenía. Tal vez tan mal apenas quería encajar con nosotros que su pasado no se parecía a la materia y quería seguir adelante con su nueva vida con sus nuevos amigos."  
"Hmm...Nunca he conocido a nadie que tenga miedo de donde vienen. Tal vez después de todo esto puedo pedirle Gohan yo y claro todo lo que hay que saber." Twilight dijo y aumentó la velocidad de sus pezuñas.

(Con Fluttershy)

Fluttershy fue asustado como ella se encontró solo en el laberinto. Ella no sabía cómo iba a salir sin la ayuda de sus alas.

"Applejack me dijo que cada vez que estoy perdido y necesita para mantenerme de miedo que creo de pensamientos felices calientes." Ella dijo para sus adentros y cerró los ojos por lo que podría pensar.

De repente su mente estaba llena de imágenes de todos sus animales, su cómodo hogar agradable y sus mejores amigos. Pero luego otro pensamiento me vino a la cabeza.

La imagen de un hermoso parque con flores hasta los ojos podría ver apareció. Ella estaba sentado en una manta de picnic con Gohan en su forma humana. En su mente Gohan fue alimentando sus fresas mientras ella descansaba en su pecho.

Abriendo los ojos Fluttershy sonrió felizmente y salieron por el laberinto perdido en sus pensamientos.

(Con AppleJack)

"No puedo creer que cayó por una trampa tan obvia!" gritó AppleJack con una sacudida de la cabeza. Ella cabalgó tan rápido como pudo a través de los senderos.

Ella no podía creer que su día había dado este giro. Recordó que despertar y salir realizar la tarea del día de antes de una nube de lluvia chocolate empezó a llover en ella. Entonces discordia comenzó jugando juegos de mente con ellos y ocultar el elemento de armonía. Por no mencionar la verdadera forma de ver Gohan.

Lo hablando de Gohan en el heno fue él. No tenía piel hablar de excepto la cola que salen de su detrás. Vestía ropa extraña destrozada, y mostró todos sus músculos grandes.

Ella se ruborizó a ese pensamiento y sacudió la cabeza otra vez. Había siempre considerado a sí misma como un pony independiente, intentando le mejor no impresionado por potros y su aspecto. ¿Pero Gohan era un potro ahora fue él?

"Quizás podría trato algunas de estas cosas de chica blanda con Gohan después de todo esto se realiza." AppleJack dijo para sus adentros y se centró en conseguir a través del laberinto tan rápido como podía.

(Con rareza)

"¿Por qué laberintos tienen a ser sucio y repulsivo?" gruñó rareza mientras caminaba con cuidado hacia adelante "Voy a necesitar algunos días spa personal para limpiar mi abrigo de toda esta suciedad.".

Después de unos pasos rareza parado sobre una roca que primero tomó el tiempo para la barra con su pezuña. "Ahora mientras estoy descansando me ocurre una idea para un nuevo guardarropa de Gohan."

Ella no había dejado de pensar en él ya habían salido de forma separada. Por el momento estaba segura por eso Gohan no decirles acerca de lo real, pero lo que sabía que uno de sus amigos no se les permitiría dicho recorte, desgarrado y equipo general pegajoso.

Ella trató de usar un palo para arañar algunas ideas en la suciedad pero resulta cada vez más difícil.

"Oh ¿por qué ese rufián tuvo que llevar mi cuerno? No podré conseguir nada sin él." Ella gimió nuevamente antes de saltar de la roca y trote de abajo la ruta.

(Con el dedo meñique Pie)

Pinkie Pie fue salto su camino hacia abajo de su parte del laberinto pensando emocionado pensamientos.

"Wow me pregunto si Gohan es una especie de mutado pony que era parte de experimento loco de un científico loco!" pensó picturing Gohan como monstruo de Frankenstein.

Comenzó a reír como las imágenes graciosas comenzaron a verter a través de su mente.

Entonces pensó sobre la cara de qué triste Gohan Miró cuando todos vieron lo que era realmente. Le recordó su vida en la granja de rock y cómo infeliz todo el mundo se fue. Luego después de ver rainboom sonic de Rainbow Dash hizo tan feliz y colocón arrojó a su familia, su partido de la primera y más grande.

Ella recuerda lo feliz y alegre hizo todo, y desde ese día ella juró que mientras ella era alrededor nadie se permitiría estar triste.

"Sé lo que haré! Te echo Gohan la fiesta más grande que nadie haya visto jamás. Tendrá globos, torta, regalos, juegos, baile, música, mucha comida..."pink pony continuó su lista como ella cabalgó a través del laberinto.

(Con RainbowDash)

"No puedo creer tirón quitó mis alas. ¿Cómo puedo ser Rainbow Dash sin la parte de mí que me hace dash? "dijo el pony arco iris antes de ponerse un look sharp"Espere un minuto, sigo siendo el más rápido pony en Equestria incluso sin mis alas".

Ella despegó a alta velocidad como si ella estaba tratando de demostrar a sí misma que sus palabras eran ciertas.

Mientras ella corría ella empezó a pensar de Gohan. Como los otros que nunca había visto una criatura como Gohan. La hizo muy interesados en él.

Ella también podría decir de su tipo de cuerpo que era muy atlética para que probrably había ejercido mucho.

¡ Bueno Gohan lo que estás, has llamó la atención de la pony rápido en Equestria y ella siempre consigue lo que quiere! Rainbow Dash se hablaba a sí misma como si ella estaba desafiando a alguien que le diga lo contrario.

(Volver a Gohan)

Gohan no podía creer que dejó de ser tan descuidado. Gracias a él, hermano de Applejack y estaba con los otros estaban en peligro.

Voló sobre Ponyville comprobar el área de los clones, pero la ciudad parecía como si estuviera muerto. Asumió que todo el mundo estaba tan tranquilo como sea posible para no atraer atención a sí mismos.

"¡ HELP!" gritó una voz hacia abajo en las calles. Volando rápidamente hacia abajo vio Applebloom pie sobre lo que parecía ser una herida grande Macintosh y Cheerilee.

Aterrizando en la tierra Gohan corrió hacia ellos y preguntar lo que había sucedido.

"Esos monstruos nos seguido y tiraron algún tipo de extrañas bolas de luz a ellos". Habla de Applebloom como sus ojos se llenaron.

"Applebloom es donde amorcito Bell y Scootaloo?" Gohan le preguntó en una voz suave saber que estaba a punto de empezar a llorar.

Justo antes de que ella podría responder el sonido de una explosión de ki se escuchó a través del aire recto para ellos. Pensando rápido Gohan agarro Applebloom y arrojó a dos de ellos fuera de peligro antes de risa malvada de la audiencia.

¿Por qué Gohan si quería saber donde fueron entonces usted debe nos han pedido." Una sola célula clonada rió antes de sacar los dos noqueados Potrancas detrás de su espalda.

"Células que vayan ahora!" Gohan gritaba en una posición combate.

"Calma muchacho mono, yo y otros clones decididos celebrar un pequeño concurso para usted. Si ganas dan, pero si pierdes entonces nos salpiquen les todo las paredes de esta ciudad!", declaró el clon.

Gohan gruñó como pensaba sobre el concurso de lo que podría ser, por desgracia estaba en posición de decir no.

Bien dónde está este concurso tendrá lugar?"preguntó mantiene su posición a la espera de cualquier señal de un ataque.

"El centro de Ponyville es donde realiza el concurso. Tiene sólo cuatro horas para decidir si desea participar. Después de ese tiempo no puedo garantizo su seguridad o incluso la vida de todos en esta ciudad para ello." Célula se rió antes de desaparecer en una nube de oscuridad que a las niñas con él.

Applebloom comenzó a llorar mientras ella miraba a sus dos mejores amigos desaparecen. "Por favor Sr. Gohan tienes que ayudarles".

Una vez más, Gohan se recordó de su propia impotencia como miró hacia abajo en el pequeño pony. Él no les permitiría pagar el precio de su fracaso.

"Applebloom te doy mi palabra que será rescatarlos de los monster." dijo y se inclinó hacia abajo para darle una palmadita tranquilizadora en la parte superior de la cabeza "primero lo primero tenemos que llegar a Macintosh y Cheerilee a un hospital."

Applebloom sonrió y asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que Gohan sería fiel a su palabra. Pregunta aunque cómo serían capaces de moverlos viendo como Big Macintosh era tan pesado como una roca y Cheerilee sólo quiero añadir peso a ellos.

Se sorprendió aunque como Gohan doblada hacia abajo y levantado Big Mac en uno de sus hombros y pronto se hizo el mismo a Cheerilee. Estaba tan asombrado que ella no cuenta Gohan empieza a salir.

"Necesito que me muestre dónde está el hospital de Applebloom." Dijo Gohan girando su cabeza ante le.

El ajuste de su estupor Applebloom asintió y corrió delante de él para liderar el camino.

Fin Del Capitulo 6


	7. Capitulo 7: Discord Ataca Parte 4

My Little Gohan

Capitulo 7

Princesa Luna y pezuñas Derpy estaban volando alto en el cielo después de rescatar el último de los caballos heridos en Ponyville. Por suerte fue un asunto sencillo para localizar everypony y transportarlos al castillo fuera de peligro.

Aunque algo se tira en la parte posterior de su mente. Era casi como si ella sabía que Gohan estaba en peligro. Parada en el aire ella gritó a Derpy.

"Miss Derpy que estamos convirtiendo todo!" Luna llamada recibe un saludo del Potro de correo.

Volando como rápido de ella podría Derpy seguido después de la princesa de la Luna. Ella no sabía lo que estaba buscando, pero tenía fe que resultaría su princesa.

Después de lo que parecía horas de vuelo finalmente princesa Luna comenzó a la tierra delante de un gran edificio.

Luna quedó en silenciosa por un momento antes de que ella empezó a hablar a sí misma "¿por qué siento la necesidad de visitar el hospital?".

Poco después de que el pensamiento cruzó su mente Derpy pezuñas tocó junto a ella.

"Princesa por eso se detiene en el hospital?" preguntó Derpy.

"No sé Derpy pezuñas, algo dentro de mí me dijo que la tierra aquí." contestó la Luna antes de colocar su pie sobre su calor.

Derpy Miró apresurado pero dicho nada mientras ella miraba el princesa movimiento dentro del edificio.

El interior del hospital fue abandonado con papeles y sillas arrojados sobre. Luna calculó que todos los caballos dejaron rápidamente al castillo para protegerse de todo el caos.

De repente oyó un ruido que viene de muy atrás del edificio. Teniendo muy lento los pasos a Luna y Derpy hizo su camino a través del hospital.

El ruido empezó a llegar más alto y más fuerte hasta que finalmente se podría hacer lo que parecía ser un grito de ayuda.

"QUIEN ESTÁ SOLICITANDO AYUDA A SALIR PARA QUE PUEDAN VER SU PRINCESA!" Princesa Luna utiliza su voz Canterlot para llamar a través de los pasillos vacíos.

Durante un minuto silencio llenó el aire como los dos caballos a la espera de lo que estaba haciendo ruido para salir de la clandestinidad.

"Tal vez no oyen y..." Derpy fue interuppted por un cuerpo golpear el suelo.

Princesa Luna instantáneamente sabía que el cuerpo pertenecía a antes de abrochar su pezuña sobre su boca de sorpresa y preocupación.

(Con Gohan)

Gohan corría tan rápido como podía detrás de Applebloom. En su hombro fue sangrienta y batido grande Macintosh y Cheerilee.

¿Cómo podría haber dejó esto suceder? Él se sabe que discordia habría intentado algo tan astuto y turbio. Ahora tenía un gran problema. Tanto de rareza hermana y Scootaloo eran ahora de la mano de los clones y si él no mostrará hasta el reto que las chicas matarían.

Sacudiendo la cabeza juró a sí mismo que no permitiría ninguna muerte más para colocarse encima de su cabeza.

"Sr. Gohan Somos casi en el hospital! Applebloom jadeado sin aliento de su constante funcionamiento. Estaba tan Atlético como su hermana mayor, o su hermano, por lo que tuvo que todo lo que tenía sólo para mantener la misma caiga al suelo utilizar.

Hablando de su familia donde estaba su hermana. Fue lo último que recordaba Applejack diciéndole a permanecer con Big Mac.

¿Eso fue hace aunque así más de cuatro horas lo que había sucedido? ¿Esas criaturas de sombra recibió su hermana como consiguieron su hermano, maestro y mejores amigos?

Asfixia nuevamente un sollozo ella fijamente en el suelo como ella mantuvo al galope.

Gohan pudo ver cómo preocupado fue y trató de tomar hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

"Applebloom no tienes que preocuparte, tan pronto como llegamos al hospital llegaremos a estos dos se fija y se rescata a tus amigos a continuación." Gohan habló con ella suavemente como siguieron a ejecutar.

Applebloom giró su cabeza hacia él y le dio una suave sonrisa. Notaba que estaba tratando de mantener su ánimo por lo que ella no rompe. Lo hacía sentirse feliz de que alguien estaba más preocupado sobre la seguridad y el bienestar de su familia y amigos en lugar de intentar salvar su propia vida.

Como el hospital entró lentamente en vista comenzaron a disminuir eventualmente parada en la puerta principal del edificio.

"Nos hizo el Sr. Gohan, lo logramos!" Applebloom animaron tratando de recuperar su aliento.

Gohan sonrió de ella antes de que se dio cuenta de algo que ella le dijo: "Applebloom no tienes que llamarme Sr. It realmente me hace sentir viejo. Gohan sólo lo haré."

Ella le dio un pequeño guiño y seguir detrás de él ya dio un paso en el hospital.

El hospital parecía como si un tornado lo había golpeado. Documentos fueron esparcidas por el piso y sillas fueron arrojados alrededor como si los ocupantes dejaron un gran prisa. Ambos caminaban por los pasillos vacíos buscando desesperadamente cualquier médicos restantes.

Después de buscar en cada habitación para ayuda pronto abandonó y dos de los caballos heridos había colocado en una habitación con cama que parecía recién se hicieron.

"Parece que este lugar ha sido abandonada para horas." habló Gohan se inclinó contra la pared. Trató de pensar de una manera de ayudar a los dos caballos pero fue llevado fuera de sus pensamientos por Applebloom tirón en su pierna de pantalón con su pezuña.

"Por qué no encontramos algunos suministros para que nosotros les podemos curar de Gohan." pregunta mirando alrededor de la habitación para el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Los ojos de Gohan trabado abierto como oyó hablar. "Decir una vez más Applebloom!"

Applebloom lo miró como si él había crecido otra cabeza. "Dije tal vez que deberíamos encontrar algunos suministros para que nosotros les podemos curar."

Gohan sonrió felizmente como recordó algo de su casa.

(Begin Flashback)

Gohan estaba sentado en el Mirador de Kami con su amigo Namekian Dende. Ser alguien que le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas Gohan estaba interesado en la capacidad de Dende para sanar personas.

"Dende me puede enseñar cómo curar las cosas con mi propia energía. " Gohan preguntó con ojos de esperanzados.

Dende cerró los ojos y pensé por un segundo. "Bien Gohan pero primero vamos a empezar con algo pequeño."

La joven Namekian de pie caminó dentro del mirador y salió con un pequeño bote.

"Bien Gohan la habilidad de sanar algo viene desde muy dentro de TI. Usted debe traer sus pensamientos más felices, más brillantes a la superficie y concentrarse con todo su corazón. Dende terminado y tira la tapa de la olla.

Suavemente vuelque el bote un pequeño retoño aterrizó en el suelo delante de él con un ligero ruido sordo. Colocar el bote junto a él Dende había planteado ambas manos por encima de la planta y comenzó a concentrarse.

Gohan fijamente la planta por lo que parecía ser minutos. Estaba a punto de decir Dende que nada estaba pasando, pero cuando abrió su boca pequeña planta comenzó a dar una luz que brilla intensamente.

Veía como la planta comenzada a levantarse lentamente y brotan raíces en la tierra. Con un pequeño suspiro Dende coloca sus manos a su lado antes vistas a Gohan.

"¿Ves Gohan? Con el fin de bien sanar algo que debe poner todo de su concentración en el objeto que desea curar y los pensamientos más felices que se te ocurra."dijo Dende tirando otra pequeña planta fuera de la olla"Gohan bueno darle una oportunidad."

Tomar una respiración profunda Gohan lentamente formó una pelota pequeña de ki en sus manos y comenzó a concentrarse. La planta lentamente comenzó a subir como lo había hecho para Dende. Pero Gohan estaba teniendo un momento difícil tirar pensamientos felices a la superficie y la planta comenzó a menor sí vuelve a la tierra como consecuencia de ella.

Detección que Gohan estaba teniendo problemas Dende intentó tranquilizar al joven Saiyajin. "No te preocupes Gohan se necesita mucha práctica para poder ser capaz de sanar las cosas como yo".

Jadeando suavemente Gohan asintió y se levantó para jugar algunos con Dende.

(Flashback de final)

Gohan había olvidado completamente sobre la lección con Dende. Recordó que tratar durante semanas sanar la pequeña planta de antes. Después de su padre regresó a la tierra Gohan dejado de aprender cómo sanar las cosas y pasó la mayor parte de su entrenamiento de tiempo para la llegada de los androides.

Mirando hacia abajo a Big Mac y Cheerilee, se dio cuenta de que tenía que probar su más difícil de usar su energía para curarlas.

"Applebloom... confías en mi?" Gohan dijo flexión hasta la altura de los ojos de Applebloom.

El potro joven le miró a los ojos durante un segundo antes de dar una pequeña sonrisa y un guiño.

"Bien tengo una manera de los dos, curar a pero para hacerlo necesito completar concentración y silencio total. Quiero que vigilar a la puerta y me diga si alguien viene. Puede hacer esto para mí?" Gohan le preguntó con una mirada seria en su rostro.

"Usted puede contar conmigo Gohan!" Applebloom respondió y le saludó con su pezuña.

Sonriendo Gohan nuevamente se levantó y volvió a los dos caballos. Esperó hasta que escuchó Applebloom abrir y cerrar la puerta a subir tanto de sus brazos y empujado energía en sus manos.

Recordó lo que había le dijo Dende y trató de llevar sus pensamientos más felices a la superficie. Pensó una vez más de las veces que él y su padre pasaron tiempo con ellos. Podía sentir una calidez flujo a través de sus manos y en los cuerpos de los caballos heridos.

Lamentablemente mirando hacia abajo sobre ellos se dio cuenta de que sólo los pequeños cortes y contusiones que estuvieron presentes a través de su escudo fueron sanadas.

"Vamos Gohan esforzarse más!" gruñó a sí mismo y trató de pensar en otra cosa que le trajo la felicidad.

Pasando por su memoria Gohan estaba teniendo un momento difícil de encontrar pensamientos alegres debido a lo que sucedió después de los juegos de célula.

De repente una mirada de realización brilló sobre su rostro. Pensamiento muy difícil que pasó por todos los recuerdos que tenía en su corto tiempo en ponyville.

Recordó waking up y reunión tanto princesa Luna, Celestia. Luego experimentó la bondad de Fluttershy y sus amigos que asistieron a la gran Gala al galope.

Como se pensó en ellos todo su corazón comenzó a golpear a cada vez más rápido y el resplandor en sus manos ahora ilumina toda la habitación.

Mirando hacia abajo otra vez él visto en asombro como todas las heridas por los clones se encogió y desaparecieron. Con un ronco Gohan bajó sus manos a sus costados como desapareció la última de las heridas.

Dos de las caras de caballos se convirtió en calma que muestra que ya no eran de dolor. Gohan estaba contento que había logrado en la curación de les, pero ahora tenía un problema. Fue ahora había agotado y todavía tuvo que rescatar bell amorcito y Scootaloo en solo 4 horas.

"Gohan ayuda!" Llegó la voz de Applebloom de fuera de la puerta.

Saltar hacia arriba desde el lugar que estaba descansando en Gohan hacia la puerta abierta y se agotaron en el pasillo tan rápido como pudo.

Girando hacia la zona de voz de pony jóvenes provenía de Gohan salió cara a cara con el mismo clon que había emitido su desafío.

"Dejarla ir celular!" Gritó a la risa android que fue Applebloom por su melena.

"Brat sentimos el jefe quiere asegurarse de que los riesgos para nuestro pequeño reto son altos". El clon sonrió a él "Oh sí había algo que quería darle de mis recuerdos.".

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Gohan el clon había disparado hacia él y disparó una ráfaga de ki bocajarro en su rostro enviándolo volando por el pasillo y en la pared.

"NO GOHAN!" Applebloom gritó como el clon llevó fuera de la ventana.

Gohan intentó perseguir después de ellos, pero la curación de la Big Mac y Cheerilee hizo que mucho de su energía y ahora sólo pudo limp hacia la salida del edificio.

"I...Tengo t...para guardar certificarlo"habló a sí mismo y se movilizó contra la pared a mantenerse constante. Cada paso que tomó lo hizo cansado y mareado.

De repente oyó algo familiar. Era una voz sonando por el hospital.

El frío del aire frío sopló suavemente por los pasillos como escuchó las palabras que dijo la voz.

"QUIEN ESTÁ SOLICITANDO AYUDA A SALIR PARA QUE PUEDAN VER SU PRINCESA!".

Era princesa Luna! Gohan trató de acelerar sus pasos pensando que si él podría rápidamente encontrarnos con Luna y luego pudo encontrar ayuda para rescatar a los cruzados de la marca de Cutie.

Mueve más rápido, finalmente lo hizo en la entrada principal del hospital, pero se olvidó de los mareos que fue causado por él está agotado y se desplomó al suelo con un fuerte ruido sordo.

Tiempo parecía moverse lentamente para él como él apoyado sobre el terreno. Su visión era borrosa pero pudo hacer el sonido de dos caballos al lado de su cuerpo en movimiento.

Lo último que recordaba antes de borrado era una bella voz gritando su nombre.

(Con Crepúsculo y compañía)

Twilight Sparkle no podía creer cómo iba su día. Ella había perdida en un laberinto, se reunió con falsas versiones de sus amigos, que discordia convencerla de que todo era desesperada, recordó por qué había hecho amigos en primer lugar a través de cartas de la princesa Celestia y convirtió sus amigos vuelven a la normalidad. Ahora ellos fueron todos galopando con apresuramiento en Ponyville para combatir la discordia.

Cuando entraron en la ciudad notaron algo mal... todo el mundo se había ido. Ellos habían estado esperando un montón de caballos enloquecidos destruyendo o encontrar alguna manera para desordenar la ciudad. Pero el único sonido llenado que el aire era de las nubes de lluvia de chocolate habitual.

¿Dónde está everypony?"preguntó Applejack inclinar su sombrero con su pezuña confusamente.

Twilight Miró a su alrededor y dio un encogimiento en respuesta "quizás todos ellos dejan Ponyville. No se puede decir en este punto sería culpar. ".

Pinkie Pie rebotó frente a ellos y charlando ruidosamente "Tal vez everypony es un gigantesco juego de ocultar y buscar!".

Todos ellos le miraban como si había crecido dos cabezas. De repente oyen un grito que viene desde el aire. Todos ellos buscando vi un saltamontes extraño criatura llevándose a Applebloom!

"SIS!" AppleJack gritó como ella visto volando "Lo que en el heno es esa cosa!".

Ninguno de ellos pudo responder como ellos todos Miró apresurado. Una voz que todos reconocieron pronto respondió a su pregunta.

"Que mi querido Applejack, era una criatura llamada célula". Princesa Celestia habló como ella se les acercó.

"Princesa!" Twilight quedé boquiabierta y corrió a abrazar a su maestro y amigo "dónde está todo el mundo?".

Celestia sonrió y volvió suavemente su abrazo "no ser refiere Twilight mi hermana y he trasladado todos los caballos del castillo."

"Todos menos uno pony vuestra majestad, que lo tiene mi hermana!" AppleJack dijo tratando de no romper.

Celestia coloca un pie sobre su hombro y habló con su alentador "Applejack juro a usted como una princesa de Equestria que volveremos a tu hermana". Mirando el área alrededor de ellos que decidió algo "Bueno chicas debemos encontrar mi hermana y Gohan por lo que podemos rescatar Applebloom.".

"Pero princesa pueden ser en cualquier lugar en Ponyville ahora, ¿cómo encontramos los?" preguntó el crepúsculo.

Luego sin avisar un pony se estrelló desde el cielo en la espalda de Rainbow Dash. Ambos hicieron un gemir de sonido antes de Rainbow Dash se levantó para ver que se estrelló en ella.

"Derpy!" ella gimió hacia fuera antes de lanzar le fuera de ella.

"Hola Rainbow Dash!" el pony de correo dijo antes desempolvando a sí misma.

La princesa contuvo una risita antes de hablar con Derpy "pezuñas Derpy es mi entender everypony era seguro en el castillo. ¿Por qué has venido hacia atrás en esta zona peligrosa? ".

"Princesa Luna me envió un mensaje de emergencia para usted." Derpy terminado antes de darle un sobre rojo.

Todos vieron como la princesa tore abrir y lee la letra de la Luna. Después de abrieron los ojos de unos pocos momentos Celestia ancho y ella dio la vuelta y despegaron al galope en la ciudad.

Todos corrieron después de su muerte a través de todo el caos que había provocado la discordia. Después de lo que parecía una eternidad de ejecutar a todos ellos apareció en lo reconocieron como el hospital.

"Princesa por qué estamos aquí?" Twilight preguntó sin aliento de ejecución tan difícil.

Celestia no responde a su pregunta como ella abre la entrada con su pezuña. Twilight miró la otra ya que en ella se encogió de hombros y siguieron en el hospital.

Al pasar por la puerta todos se dieron cuenta de por qué fue tan importante la carta. Tendido en el suelo desmayado fue Gohan, con la princesa Luna suavemente acariciando su cabeza.

"Mi hermana por qué es Gohan en esta condición?" Celestia pidió dar a su hermana una mirada preocupada.

Shook princesa Luna ella había tristemente y respondió a su "no sé. Derpy y me vino a buscar caballos lesionados al Castillo, y Gohan apareció desde el pasillo en esta condición.

Pezuña de Fluttershy se puso firmemente en su boca asfixia nuevamente lágrimas. No incluso un par de horas atrás, que ella había sido fantasear acerca de tener un picnic con Gohan. Ahora aquí buscaba medio muerto en el piso.

Incluso Pinkie Pie no tenía ni idea cómo aligerar el estado de ánimo como ella miró el Gohan inmóvil. Había hecho ella misma una promesa que ella no permita que nadie estar triste mientras estaba alrededor, pero como ella miró a su amiga pasó por sobre el terreno sintió sus rizos felices de repente enderezar y su sonrisa caído un ceño infeliz.

"Bien las niñas sé estamos preocupados por la seguridad de Gohan pero si queremos ayudarle tenemos metiendo una de las habitaciones en este hospital". Celestia habló y utiliza su magia para tirar de una camilla a ellos.

Cada una de las chicas todo lo había levantado en la camilla y había seguido a las princesas como ellos levitación Gohan a través del hospital.

La mayoría de las habitaciones fueron trashed probrably como resultado de la la evacuación rápida de Ponyville. Casi parecía un esfuerzo desesperado hasta que notaron una habitación con una luz en interior.

Apresurarse en la sala de los caballos quedaron sorprendidos al ver la gran Macintosh y Cheerilee sentado dentro de dos de las camas.

"Big Mac ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Applejack alivia saber por lo menos uno de sus hermanos era seguro.

Big Mac la miró durante un segundo antes rascándose la cabeza y hablar "con razón no sé todo recuerdo es ayudando a la Sra. Cheerilee a mantener Applebloom y sus amigos y...Applebloom!"se aprovechó de la cama y miró a su alrededor.

"Ella no está aquí, una de esas criaturas tomó certificarlo" dijo Applejack bajando su sombrero para tratar de ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos.

Ojos de Big Mac se ampliaron como recordó por qué fue herido "pero, Gohan dijo que podría señalar a su atención mientras nos escapado.".

Celestia y Luna se trasladaron a la parte para revelar Gohan acostado en una camilla.

Cheerilee se sorprendió a ver que les permitió escapar el muchacho muy ahora estaba inconsciente frente a ellos.

"¿Cómo ocurrió esto?" preguntó Big Mac su rostro serio.

Twilight fue el primero para responder a su pregunta "No sabemos, princesa Luna lo encontró como esta en la entrada.".

"No hay de todas formas que podemos averiguar lo que sucedió, Twilight?" preguntó rareza que había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora.

Twilight pensó por un momento y luego surgió con una idea "Sé de un hechizo que me permitirá ver ciertas partes de la memoria de un pony, pero no tengo ni idea si funcionará en lo que es Gohan.".

"Me temo que no tenemos una opción Twilight sparkle." dijo Celestia mirando hacia abajo en el suelo.

Twilight sabía que ella tenía razón, pero tenía Mieda que si ella desordenado el hechizo de alguna manera causaría dolor de Gohan y nunca podría herir a alguien como ella... er era amigo de. Todavía no había ninguna otra manera.

Concentrando duro ella reunieron la magia en su cuerno. De repente con un pop fuerte todo repentinamente dejó de moverse. Al principio pensó que ella había arruinado el hechizo cuando de repente como si había sido presiona un botón de rebobinado gigantesca realidad inicia movimiento hacia atrás para volver a reproducir los acontecimientos del día.

Cuando el rebobinado se había detenido había encontrado a sí misma en las calles de Ponyville donde había comenzado el encuentro de Gohan con los clones. Ella observó como Gohan tuvo en discordia y sus clones por sí mismo.

Al principio parecía que Gohan iba a destruir la discordia pero el astuto draconequus envió a sus súbditos después de Big Mac y a los demás.

Tiempo fast-forwarded al punto cuando el Gohan de Applejack hermano tanto Cheerilee al hospital. Ella se ruborizó como pudo ver en los recuerdos de Gohan y cómo utilizó los sentimientos que había desarrollado para todos ellos curar a los dos heridos ponis.

"Por lo que le gusta a todos nosotros... interesante." habló con ella. Recordó que después de que habían dejado la Gala, Rainbow Dash pidió a todos lo habían pensado de Gohan. Todos ellos se ruborizó y no dijeron nada para el resto de la casa.

Rápidamente liberando el crepúsculo de hechizo se encontró tendido en una cama al lado de Gohan.

"Twilight!" todos de los caballos gritó reunión alrededor de la cama.

Tomar un momento para ella misma constante Twilight Miró a todos y con un suspiro suave habló "Everypony tenemos un gran problema".

Fin Del Capitulo 7

(SPSX9000) No Me Tardare Mucho En Actualizar La Historia Esta A Punto De Ser Mas Emosionante


	8. Capitulo 8: Batalla Contra Los Clones

My Little Gohan

Capitulo 8

"Tenemos un grave problema de Everypony." Este fue el comienzo de las malas noticias que Twilight Sparkle estaba a punto de revelar a todo el mundo.

Princesa Celestia Miró con preocupación antes de hablar "lo que es, a ver Crepúsculo?".

Twilight lentamente hacia sus pezuñas sobre el lado de la cama y se trasladó al centro de la habitación. Se quedó muda por unos momentos intentando averiguar una forma de explicar todo sin causar a todos ellos a freak out.

Sus pensamientos fueron pronto interuppted por Applejack quien colocó su pezuña en el hombro del Crepúsculo "Twilight por favor, Gohan es la única persona que sabe lo que sucedió a mi hermana!".

Dejando escapar un suspiro fuerte que Crepúsculo decidió simplemente salir y decirlo.

"Bien todos...Gohan fue desafiado por súbditos de la discordia en una lucha a muerte. Para asegurarse de que se presentó para el reto que secuestraron Applebloom, Bell amorcito y Scootaloo." En el sonido del nombre de su hermana ojos de rareza tiro abiertos y comenzó a caer lentamente al suelo.

AppleJack podía sentir el dolor fue sensación y envuelto rápidamente sus brazos alrededor del pony Fashionista como Twilight continuó su explicación.

"Los clones dijeron Gohan que si él no llegó a cumplir su reto dentro de un período de cuatro horas y luego van a... van a..." las terribles palabras no dejan su boca como ojos de Applejack afilados a ella.

"¿Qué van a hacer Twilight!?" el pony de granja casi gritó en la parte superior de sus pulmones.

El color parecía escurra cara de Twilight Sparkle mientras hablaba sus siguientes palabras "Matar a ellos...".

Todos ellos dejaron salir un jadeo sorprendido como las palabras derramado de boca del crepúsculo. Celestia y Luna intercambiaron miradas el uno al otro como si recordando un recuerdo doloroso.

Rareza disparos de armas de Applejack y levantar su voz con lágrimas que fluye por su cara "Tenemos que hacer algo para salvar a mi hermana!".

Twilight no hablaba, porque sabía que nada que puede decir que las cosas bien en este momento.

Celestia se adelantó y trató de pensar en un plan que ahorraría los joven Potrancas y propios de la tiranía de la discordia.

"Crepúsculo, cuánto tiempo duró hace dijiste que fue establecido el desafío?" pregunta a su alumno.

Recordando las cosas que vio en su memoria Twilight fue capaz de recordar el tiempo exacto que el reto se hizo "el reto fue establecido durante cuatro horas, pero por todo lo que ocurrió después de que tres de esas horas se han utilizado.".

Celestia surcado sus cejas como ella trató de pensar en una solución. Gohan estaba inconsciente, por lo que no había manera que pudo conseguir el reto en el tiempo, y ninguno de ellos podría tomar su lugar como era lo que esperaban ver. Entonces, ¿cómo podría recurrieron las cosas?

Luna podría sentir preocupación de su hermana sobre la situación. Quería desesperadamente a idear un plan que podría arreglar todo, pero lamentablemente estaba tan confundido como su hermana. Con un pequeño suspiro ella caminó la cama y miró a su amiga para dormir.

Ella no podía creer el estado. Su cuerpo había sido sembrado en cortes y contusiones. Lo que quedaba poca ropa en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba hecho pedazos y con un poco más de fuerza sería completamente imponible.

Sintió su rostro ir rojo caliente como el pensamiento de de ella. Ella no sabía qué especies Gohan pertenecía demasiado pero lo que sabía era a diferencia de las criaturas que fue usado también que no tuvo piel hablar así que lo que estaba debajo de los restos de ropa púrpura estaría en peligro de ser visible a todos ellos.

Por este tiempo su rostro se había convertido en más rojo que un tomate causando el resto de los caballos a mirarla con preocupación.

"Estás bien que princesa Luna, su cara parece se quema?" preguntó Rainbow Dash flotando en el aire a su lado.

Girar su cabeza lejos del pony Pegaso Luna respondió en voz avergonzada "I...Soy fina Rainbow Dash sólo una poca luz dirigida, tal vez tengo que llegar algunos fuera de aire."espera que todos compraría y caminó allá ellos.

"Voy a seguir para asegurarse de que ella está bien." dijo Twilight Sparkle y salieron después de la princesa de la Luna.

Celestia vieron como salió de la habitación y dio una suave sonrisa darse cuenta por qué había dejado su hermana.

(Fuera del hospital)

Luna había corrió hacia la parte delantera del edificio tan rápido como podía, con la esperanza de que los otros caballos no vio el rubor el actualmente fue adornando su rostro.

Ella sabía que ella ya no podía dudar de los sentimientos que ella fue la sensación de Gohan y deseaba que era consciente por lo que podría ayudarlos en su situación actual.

"Princesa Luna?" vino una voz desde detrás de ella. Voltear rápidamente ella vio Twilight Sparkle allí de pie con un aspecto de la cuestión "está seguro de que va a estar bien?".

Luna le dio un fuerte suspiro antes de contestar el joven pony "Ninguna chispa Twilight no creo que estoy bien".

Crepúsculo se trasladó a su lado y saque suavemente su lado con su pezuña "por qué no me dices lo que está mal y haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarle con su problema".

Luna miró al atardecer con una pequeña sonrisa, feliz que ella dispuesta a escuchar su problema "es Gohan...Estoy empezando a sentir cosas por lo que he sentido por ningún otro pony. Pero me preocupa que ya somos de diferentes especies rechazará me."

Twilight miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa cuidadosa Recordando lo que había visto mientras pasa a través de la memoria de Gohan "princesa...Gohan se preocupa mucho por usted, de hecho yo iría como lejos como para decir que ama a usted, me, Celestia, Pinkie, Applejack, rareza, Fluttershy, rareza e incluso Rainbow Dash. Simplemente no quiere elegir a uno de nosotros y dejar los demás destrozado. Incluso ahora piensa que él nos ha traicionado por no revelar a su verdadero yo a nosotros. Ese muchacho quiere tan mal ser aceptado que sólo permitió vivir una mentira, por lo que él podría estar cerca de nosotros."terminó con una sonrisa sabiendo que esto es lo que estaba hablando Fluttershy.

Princesa Luna miró al atardecer con una sonrisa se ha movido y de alguna manera sabía que ella tenía razón. Gohan fue el más amable que ella había conocido y nunca podría perjudicar a cualquiera de ellos. Su mente centrada en los caballos capturados. ¿Cómo podría conseguir mostrar Gohan acepta su reto si él no podía incluso fuera de la cama? No es como las chicas podrían tomar su lugar.

"Jejeje boba has olvidado los hechizos sabemos " habló una voz extrañamente familiar. Voltear a cara Crepúsculo pregunta "apenas dijo algo Twilight?".

El unicornio púrpura dijo no que causó Luna a ser muy confuso. Mirar alrededor para ver si ella podría encontrar la fuente de la voz se conoció sólo con una mirada preocupada de Crepúsculo.

"Mira todo lo que usted desea, pero no serás capaz de ver lo que hay dentro de TI. "Luna pensaba mucho antes de darse cuenta de que la voz venía desde.

"Luna de pesadilla! Esto es imposible que ustedes fueron destruidos por el crepúsculo y los demás!. " Luna pensó dentro de su mente. Esto sólo causó la voz a reír como preparó para volver a hablar.

"Nunca podré ser destruido mi querida. Nace de la ira y celos en su corazón y permanecerá con usted durante el resto de sus días". Luna de pesadilla termine de hablar.

Cara de la Luna scrunched a pensar en las cosas que había hecho como Luna de pesadilla "Qué quieres de mí?".

Pesadilla era mudo por unos momentos antes de reír a "quiero exactamente lo que desea mi querida. Un fuerte mate que estará con nosotros durante toda nuestra existencia".

Luna sintió sus mejillas calentarse como pensaba sobre una eternidad feliz con Gohan. Ella sin embargo estaba preocupado sobre su otro lado causando problemas una vez más. ¿Qué pasa si intentó llevarla completamente.

"Puedo sentir el miedo pero no te preocupes, no tengo ninguna intención de recuperar el control. Sólo sigo para guiarle a través de los eventos por venir. Ahora debemos llegar a negocios, tengo un hechizo que le ayudará a rescatar los más jóvenes".

Luna escuchado atentamente como pesadilla le dijo de su plan. Después de que ella hacía sus ojos abrió amplio y volvió rápidamente dentro del edificio con la siguiente Twilight cierre detrás de ella.

Encontrar rápidamente la habitación los otros fueron en corrieron dentro como miraban todos ellos con la esperanza de que habían encontrado una respuesta a la situación.

"Querida hermana por favor nos dicen que han encontrado una solución." Celestia dijo a Luna con ojos de esperanzados. Ella podía sentir que todos podían utilizar una buena noticia para un cambio.

Sus oraciones fueron contestadas como Luna habló "Sí hermana tengo una solución pero es muy peligroso, de hecho.".

Big Macintosh Miró su seriamente antes de responder "no me importa lo peligroso que es, mi hermana está en peligro".

Applejack y rareza dieron un guiño de acuerdo y escuchaban como Luna continuó hablando.

"Atrás cuando estaba yo primero encarcelado en la Luna que tenía mucho tiempo para mejorar mi magia y crear muchos hechizos para mi propio entretenimiento personal. A veces he creado hechizos para conjurar comida o crear cosas de la nada." Luna observó sus caras sabiendo que estaban interesados en conocer sobre la vida durante su encarcelamiento... todos excepto su hermana que tenía una mirada triste en su cara. "Después de año quinientos repentinamente comencé a interesarme en la capacidad de cambio de forma en otras formas y objetos para que creé un hechizo que le permite cambiar en cualquier forma quería teniendo en los recuerdos de esa persona u objeto. Es cómo he podido seguir a cada uno de ustedes como Luna de pesadilla. Fui capaz de usar sus pensamientos y recuerdos para aprender sus ubicaciones. También me permitió conocer a cada uno de sus puntos débiles y desea que he probado y no contra usted. Regresando al punto de mi historia este hechizo permitirá que cada uno de nosotros tomar la forma de Gohan y utilizar sus habilidades." Luna terminó su historia como todo el mundo Miró con sorpresa en sus ojos.

Rainbow Dash no podía creer lo que había oído "Déjame llegar este, que va a convertirnos en Gohan para que podamos ir a combatir a un monstruo que fue capaz de ganarle en la inconsciencia?".

Princesa Luna suavemente respondió la pregunta de Rainbow Dash "sí Dash de arco iris que es el plan pero lamentablemente todos debemos trabajar juntos para rescatar a las niñas porque el hechizo sólo nos dará una fracción de la potencia real de Gohan. Sé que esto es algo injusto pedir a todos ustedes, pero es lo único que puedo pensar que permitirá Gohan cumplir su reto. ".

Silencio llenó la sala como la considera lo que esto significa. Todos tendrían que monstruos de batalla que nunca habían encontrado antes. También serían vencidas por el poder que las criaturas dentro de ellos.

Big Macintosh miró el suelo durante un segundo antes de hablar una vez más habla valientemente su mente "bien si se trata de la única forma de mismo mi hermana y su amigos entonces con mucho gusto tendrá lugar de Gohan! Intentó su mejor para mantener a mi hermanita, yo mismo y Cheerilee seguros por lo que creo que es hora de devolver el favor. ".

AppleJack nuevamente asintió con la cabeza y habló así "tienes razón bro grande si es una cosa que no perdono es cuando algunos varmint se mete con mi familia y amigos.".

Rareza no dijo nada, pero estaba en completo acuerdo saber profundo de que ella haría cualquier cosa para guardar amorcito Bell. Pinkie Pie estaba demasiado ocupado pensando que gracioso sería para parecerse a Gohan.

Rainbow Dash no estaba seguro acerca de su plan, pero estaba preocupado por su mayor fan Scootaloo, así que estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Fluttershy, Luna y Celestia haría cualquier cosa que ayudaría a Gohan y sus amigos, así que no hubo ningún argumento entre ellos.

¿Así que donde Twilight están en todo esto? Para ser honesto que no sabía ella misma. ¿Estaba segura de que ella haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a sus amigos, pero ella correría el riesgo de su vida en algo como esto? Pensando en volver a sus primeros días en ponyville recordó cómo cada uno de los amigos hicieron su mejor para ayudarla a adaptarse a la vida en ponyville. Nunca pidieron un favor a cambio y parecían felices de ayudarle con cualquier problema que tenga. No estaban pensando en si o no, las cosas podrían ser peligrosas o difíciles para ellos también lo hicieron ella tiene derecho a escoger y elegir cuando ella debe ayudar a alguien más? La respuesta fue un NO definitivo como ella ante convertido grave para significar que ella estaba dispuesta a ayudar cuando se necesitaba.

Viendo que todo el mundo decidió ir junto con el plan de Luna había instruido a todos en un círculo. Cheerilee había decidido quedarse con Gohan sabiendo que en un campo de batalla sólo estaría en el camino.

Los demás asido pezuñas como cuerno de la Luna brillaba más brillante de lo que nadie podía ver. Una gran ola de energía superó a cada uno de sus cuerpos y sus transformaciones comenzaron.

Si alguno de ellos tuviera que describir lo que se sentía como ser humano podría fácilmente resumirlo en una palabra...UJO!

Se sentían sus pezuñas lentamente dividir aparte en cada mano con los dedos y los pies con pezuñas. Sus espinas se enderezó en la forma más incómoda posible y podían sentir sus rodillas doblar más de lo usual.

Con un fuerte pop terminó su transformación y todos ellos se desplomó en el suelo jadeando por aire.

Ninguno de ellos podía ver por el momento así que Luna pide Cheerilee si el hechizo funcionó, pues la finalidad.

Cheerilee iba a decir que pero fue sin palabras que en lugar de los caballos sabía ahora que fueron nueve copias de Gohan lentamente tratando de pie frente a ella.

"Wow hizo que chupe!" dijo G. Dash frotando su cuerpo dolorido con su recién adquirido las manos. Su habla causado cada uno de ellos se dieron cuenta que sus voces originales fueron impresos en sus cuerpos temporales.

"Bien todo el mundo el hechizo nos ha dado recuerdos de Gohan todos y nos ha dado una comprensión limitada de sus habilidades. Si vamos a sacar esto debemos abstenernos de hablar hasta después de finalizado el trabajo. No importa cuántas veces que insultan o amenazan a nosotros que no debemos responder sobre todo si la discordia está con ellos." Luna habló con ellos.

Big Mac g caminaron a Cheerilee y apretó su pie en su mano "Cheerilee está seguro que usted va a estar bien aquí por usted mismo?".

Cheerilee le miró a los ojos y contestó mientras frotando la mano de Big Mac contra su cara "estará bien que sólo tenga cuidado de rescatar los poco." terminó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Big Mac g se ruborizó un rojo oscuro como él escalonados lentamente hacia el grupo con los demás giggling en él.

Celestia G. y G. Luna se paró frente al grupo y les llevó hacer retroceder al frente del hospital. La caminata se guardó silenciosa como ellos fueron recordando buenos tiempos tuvieron juntos en la Gala y tenían la esperanza de que habría muchos más buenos tiempos por delante de ellos después de todo fue dicho y hecho.

Abrieron las puertas y se reunieron en un abrazo de grupo como princesa Celestia trató de animarlos "bien todos esto será lo más peligroso que cualquiera de nosotros nunca han hecho. Pase lo que pase, saber que están haciendo algo que ningún otro pony se atreven pasaría por. Todos debemos recordar los buenos tiempos que nos han tenido y los amigos que hemos hecho. Si trabajamos juntos vamos a pasar por esto y restaurar Equestria hacia el lugar tranquilo y ordenado que debe ser. ".

Cada uno de ellos sonrió y se convirtió en decididos a volver seguro y con sus jóvenes Potrancas.

Concentrando duro todos centró su energía y se levantó a sí mismos fuera de la tierra. Espera que esto no sería su destino final.

(Dominio de la discordia)

Discordia había convertido gran parte de Ponyville en su propia base torcida. Mirando en el caos que él había causado veía como los clones de la psicosis dos celulares y Vegeta se divierten destruyendo las casas y las tiendas de los caballos.

Generalmente este tipo de diversión sería exactamente lo que trajo una sonrisa a su cara, pero algo estaba mal. Se dio cuenta de que la ciudad fue abandonada... probrably reubicado por Celestia para mantenerlos lejos de daños.

Un suspiro de alivio lanzó de su boca como el pensamiento le cruzó la mente. ¿Cuál sería el uso de disfrutar de caos y desorden si no había nadie para compartir con. Asegúrese de que los clones fueron empresa pero todo que le importaba era estallar cosas. Le hizo saber cómo ese chico sobrevivió incluso cinco minutos alrededor de estos monstruos.

Él mismo abofeteó al alza la cabeza después de pensar que el pensamiento, no debería preocuparse por la vida personal de sus enemigos... bien a menos que él podría beneficiarse de ella.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito proveniente de la jaula al lado de él. Girar su cabeza de manera aburrida miraba las tres Potrancas dentro.

La hermana de rareza había comenzado a llorar y los otros dos estaban tratando de calmar le.

"Será por favor lo shut up, ella me está dando dolor de cabeza". Groaned discordia agarrando su cabeza de manera falsa.

Applebloom lo miró con ojos enojados como ella gritó "Just you wait, mi hermana y Gohan será aquí calcetín que justo en su cara fea!".

¿"Oh realmente mi pipsqueak pinta tamaño? ¿Sabías que cumplí todas la melena seis uno contra el otro y su precioso Gohan fue eliminado por la misma criatura que le secuestraron?" Discordia se rió antes de crear imágenes de lo dicho.

Él sonrió con satisfacción mientras veía la cara de Applebloom caer en una mirada de tristeza. Scootaloo permaneció silenciosa y disparó una mirada media en discordia que sólo seguían a reír como una celda de ambos y Vegeta clon caminaba.

"Maestro ¿por qué no podemos nosotros sólo mata a estos tres? Estoy seguro de que Gohan será en tanto dolor si aún más de sus amigos murieron mientras que él se encuentra indefenso". El clon celular preguntó con una sonrisa venenosa en su rostro.

"Sí, además he tenido ganas de matar algo todo el día!" escupido el clon de Vegeta había cargada una ráfaga de ki y encaminadas a la jaula pequeña.

Discordia gruñía y tiró una bola de oscuridad en el clon de Vegeta a explotar en la gran nube de humo negro.

La gran explosión causó los clones mirar a su maestro como comenzó a despotricar airadamente en sus creaciones.

"En caso de que no ha notado idiotas contamos con forma más de Gohan para estar preocupado. Celestia y Luna se reúnen lo que significa que sus poderes son incluso más fuertes que antes." El espíritu del caos gruñó antes de regresar a su trono.

El clon celular tragó y regresó al resto del grupo. En verdad odiaba a su nuevo amo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que él no podía desafiarlo. Cada uno de ellos fueron creados por los recuerdos oscuros dentro de corazón de Gohan que significa que para cada clon que fue engendrado su poder se divide en partes iguales, y había un montón de clones.

Tal vez si Gohan podría destruir algunos de los otros podía absorber la esencia oscura que dejaron sus cuerpos. Pero ¿qué pasa con los clones de Vegeta?

Si fueran nada como el original que le desean una lucha para demostrar que era el superior.

Tendría que ser más fuerte si quería sobrevivir tanto de sus odiados enemigos y the brat mitad Saiyajin.

Hablando de eso, mirando el reloj en la Plaza del pueblo a la hora final del desafío se acercó. Había utilizado demasiada fuerza cuando noqueando a Gohan? Él sería una vergüenza si el mocoso no podía hacerlo y sus amigos tuvieron que ser splattered a través de la pared.

El pensamiento trajo una sonrisa a su cara, pero pronto fue borrada como podía ver nueve figuras volar desde el cielo.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, si no es Gohan poco, y parece que ha encontrado un camino incluso las probabilidades un poco. No importa sólo significa que hay más de mis súbditos vencer." Se rió discordia señalización a sus soldados que se reúnen cerca de él.

Ninguno habló de Gohan de palabra como cada uno de ellos se metió en una posición de lucha diferente. Ambos lados se quedaron inmóviles a la espera de otro equipo hacer un movimiento. De repente con un fuerte grito de rabia la fuerza entera de clones de Vegeta lanzaron en la fila de Gohan.

La tierra tembló como el pequeño ejército de clones de Vegeta se apresuró hacia ellos sus armas Gallick de carga. Todavía el Gohan se situó en el lugar no muestra ningún temor a la amenaza de avance.

"Brat bien de kakaroto prepararse para cumplir con su padre en la vida después!" gritó el conductor Vegeta clon como él y los otros dispararon la explosiones cargada a toda velocidad delante de ellos.

La gran ola un explosiones en rebanadas a través del aire antes de entrar en contacto con su objetivo explotar grandes cantidades de roca y polvo en el aire como discordia sonrió a sí mismo.

"Así que no parece dificil. Parece es una menos espinas en mi lado." Rompió a reír como él miraba la escena delante de él.

De repente sin previo aviso todos los nueve de la Gohan se arrojó fuera el polvo y cada golpe una patada en el clon de armario que pudieron encontrar.

Discordia boca firmemente cerrada y dio una mirada oscura como sus enemigos lucharon allí camino a través de la escuadra de príncipes Saiyajin.

"Bien, mi maestro parece que no, pero terminó con nuestro jóvenes alborotador. Vamos nos unimos en la batalla." Celda sonrió al ver la mirada molesta en el rostro de la discordia.

El espíritu del caos se hundió hacia abajo en su silla y agitó su garra en un go motion. Todos los clones de células comenzaron su marcha hacia la batalla como su maestro dio un suspiro de aburrimiento.

Con equipo Gohan los caballos convertido humanoides comenzaron a utilizar las habilidades que se les dadas por el hechizo de Luna para cortar a través de los clones de Vegeta. Ellos se separaron en tres equipos, por lo que podrían propagarse a través de la batalla. (Sólo voy a usar sus nombres ya sabes que son bajo el hechizo de transformación) Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Big Mac fueron el primer equipo y estaban usando los músculos del brazo grande de Gohan para golpear nuevamente múltiples clones en un momento. AppleJack, rareza y Fluttershy estaban usando memorias de Gohan de entrenamiento para aplastar a los clones en humo negro utilizando fuertes patadas en artes marciales. Celestia Luna y Twilight componen el último equipo y fueron los clones con ataques de energía diferentes de la voladura.

Grupo uno tenía su propio muy bien como la batalla continuada. Aunque Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie eran nuevas para toda lucha contra lo que todavía se administración derribar su parte justa de clones. Big Mac fue una fuerza a tener en cuenta, como ir directamente en el grueso de la batalla y se balanceo brazos violentamente dando una sonrisa como humo negro explotó a su alrededor.

Dash fue disfrutar de enfrentar esta nueva cosa lucha ella clavó un clon en el centro de su. Como fue explotó ella voló en el aire y destrozó dos cabezas de clones mediante el impulso para mantener a sí misma en movimiento.

Pinkie Pie fue pasar un buen rato saltando por y al azar lanzando puñetazos. Cada vez que un clon de Vegeta logró que sus manos sobre ella ella podría desaparecer y reaparecer justo detrás de él y poof se había ido como se repitió el patrón contra otra víctima.

Grupo dos estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil, empujando a los enemigos. AppleJack no querer ser superado por su hermano fue levantando una tormenta tratando de knock out tantos como podía. Fue una tarea mucho más difícil cuando estaba en un cuerpo que no sentía familiarizado con ella. Las piernas de Gohan fueron mucho más largas que sus patas cortas para patear requiere mucha más fuerza, pero mientras ella volvió a su hermana no le importaba.

Rareza intentaba detener a sí misma de quejarse de su situación actual. La explosión de los clones había golpeado un montón de suciedad y el polvo por todo su que hizo sentir arenoso. También el atuendo que llevaba Gohan fue apretado y pesado que llevó a la depresión como ella comenzó su camino a través de las hordas de enemigos. Ella juró que cuando se trata de todo, ella y Gohan tendría una larga charla sobre moda y lo que no lo lleven.

Fluttershy no gozan del lucha un poco. Le gustaba lastimar a cualquier criatura, pero ella sabía que no tenía ninguna opción. Ella volcó su paso por el campo de batalla cerrando los ojos como entregó patada tras patada a nada en su camino. Su rostro torcido como sintió sus pies recién obtenidos Conecte con un repugnante crunch con un objeto pesado grande. Lentamente abriendo un ojo ella podría hacer la forma de una criatura caída que irrumpió en una nube de humo negro. Dándose cuenta de que ella había sacado un clon de ella sopló un suspiro de alivio y felicitó a sí misma para hacer ella misma útil. "I...Lo hice, pero deseo aún que no tenemos que ser tan violento". Ella pensó y continuó dar inicio a su alrededor.

Grupo tres fue en asombro al poderoso las explosiones de energía que estaban utilizando. Crepúsculo centra una bola amarilla brillante de energía antes de liberarlo con un pequeño gruñido en una gran concentración de clones. Una mirada de satisfacción apareció en su rostro como pregunta por Gohan quiere ocultar sus habilidades si fueran esta genial. Una vez más ella recordó palabras de Fluttershy y la sabiduría que llevaban. "Supongo que sería difícil de encajar si todo el mundo sabía que tenía el poder de volar hasta mantiene con sus manos desnudas." ella pensó y continuó con la tarea.

Princesa Celestia fue soplado lejos el mal delante de ella concentrándose un orbe una energía azul en ambos de sus manos y entregarla en una onda de energía largo. Pasando por los recuerdos que había obtenido por el hechizo aprendió que la jugada fue llamada la ola de Kamehameha y fue por lejos una de las técnicas más peligrosas en el arsenal de Gohan. La explosión hizo un buen trabajo de desintegración de todo lo que se atrevió a paso en su camino, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco débil después de usarlo. Ella imaginaba que era un movimiento que se debe usar sólo cuando sea necesario. Todavía pregunta cómo logró usar estos poderes de su Gohan. Era demasiado para un chico como él tener que contener. No es de extrañar no hablara de su vida, él probrably tratada de cosas como todo el tiempo. Regresar su mente a la batalla comenzó utilizando explosiones de energía baja potencia para eliminar a sus enemigos.

Princesa Luna había seguido el ejemplo de su hermana y fue buscando en los recuerdos de Gohan para un buen movimiento usar contra los Vegetas. Finalmente se estableció para un movimiento llamado el Masenko que fue ataque de firma de Gohan. Levantando sus manos y cruzarlas rápidamente ella reunidos energía y lo disparó directamente hacia los clones viendo como desaparecieron. Ella no se detuvo para regodearse en su realización, debido a su preocupación sobre Gohan. Ya que ella había ganado su cuerpo a través de su hechizo que ella había estado aprendiendo acerca de él a través de sus recuerdos. Ella vieron su vida a través de sus ojos y fue sorprendida en las cosas que le había sido puesto a través de. Ella sólo quería mantenerlo y hacerle olvidar todos sus problemas. "Bien mi querido si alguna vez vamos pasar algún tiempo solo con nuestra querida Gohan entonces tendremos que eliminar todas estas distracciones". Habló de Luna pesadilla desde dentro de su mente. Luna le trató mejor ignorar le como ella se concentró en la batalla.

Cada equipo trató de sus más difíciles de reducir la cantidad de enemigos que se interponía en su camino, pero para cada tres clones que tomaron hacia abajo, siete más pasó a ocupar su lugar. Celestia trató de pensar en un plan que podría colocar las probabilidades a su favor y terminar que el Vegeta clones de una vez por todas.

Hacia el crepúsculo le susurré en su oído "Twilight Sparkle reunir todos los demás juntos, que pueda tener un plan que nos puede ayudar".

Twilight asintió y voló a los demás susurrando orden de Celestia a cada uno de ellos. Cada asintió con la cabeza y hacer su camino más cerca a su princesa.

Twilight completado su misión, Celestia había cargada una ráfaga de energía grande en sus manos y arruinó un gran agujero en el suelo frente a su creación una cortina de humo polvo grande. Sonriendo que los clones ya no podrían verlos Celestia se volcó a la dirección a los demás.

"Bien todos si nos vamos a poner estas cosas entonces tendrán que combinar todos nuestros poderes en una ráfaga y llevarlos hacia fuera en una sola vez." Celestia susurró a los demás viendo a todos pero nod Crepúsculo en aprobación.

"Princesa qué pasa con los monstruos verdes!? Si utilizamos mucho de nuestro poder no podremos mantener esta forma, mucho menos derrotar a todos ellos y discordia." Twilight — murmuró en tono preocupado.

Celestia Miró su estudiante alentador como ella apretó su mano "Crepúsculo es nuestro deber proteger a Equestria. Si hay algo que podemos hacer para mantener el lugar que nos encanta protegido, entonces tenemos que intentar. ".

Espalda sonriente Twilight nueva que la princesa tenía razón. Asintiendo con la cabeza a los demás sí cada uno de ellos reunidos en una línea. La cortina de humo había finalmente desapareció y los clones de Vegeta eran visibles con los clones de células de cierre su posición.

Todos los nueve Gohan puso sus manos en una posición ahuecada detrás de su espalda y comenzó a cargar la energía azul familiar. El aire era espeso como todos comenzaron a corear el nombre del ataque.

"KAME"... comenzaron como el plomo clon celular abrió sus ojos amplia de frente los otros clones. Pregunta por qué los otros clones no reconocen el movimiento de la firma de Goku. Fue sólo el movimiento que logró aniquilar la versión real de sí mismos. Acercarse al campo de batalla de repente él tramó un plan dentro de su cabeza.

"HAME"...Discordia fue confundida mientras veía sus múltiples enemigos. Generalmente mira en la mente de su oponente para aprender lo que era su próximo movimiento, pero esta vez fue diferente. Era como si una pared se puso en marcha para detenerlo de buceo en sus secretos. Pero Gohan no debería saber cómo bloquear sus técnicas de lectura de la mente. De hecho el único caballo que tenía cada podido resistir realmente la técnica fue la princesa Celes...

"Oh astuto pequeño pony encontró una manera falsa el desafío. Parece que es el momento para mí hacer una misión de recuperación poco para hacer las cosas más interesantes." Discordia pensamiento y desapareció en una gran nube de humo.

Al igual que desapareció los caballos pronunció una tierra rompiendo "HA" y nueve diferentes olas de Kamehameha concentraron en una explosión gigantesca encaminada directamente el ejército clon. El gigantesco rayo de energía corte a través del aire, como lo hizo entró en contacto con la fuerza entera de clones de Vegeta soplar hacia adelante una nube de energía de la sombra en el aire.

La explosión continuó hasta que fue directamente en la ruta de los clones de células. El plomo clon celular sonrió como blast conectado con su hermano de clones. Más energía de la sombra apareció en el aire como la explosión cortar a través de los clones de células y quemado sí fuera en la nada.

Los caballos todos bajó los brazos en el agotamiento como observaron el campo de batalla vacío. Cuando todos trataban de atrapar sus respiraciones, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar intensamente y podría sentir una sensación de pinchazo familiar a través de sus cuerpos.

Con un pop fuerte la luz que brilla intensamente desapareció como los caballos que cayó a la tierra en sus cuerpos originales.

"Bueno eso es todo el mundo, no tenemos ninguna energía de sobra para usar contra la discordia." gruñó Big Mac sobándose la cabeza dolor.

Princesa Celestia sacudió la cabeza como ella cojeando sobre a la melena de seis.

"Crepúsculo ahora es hasta usted y sus amigos. Recordar los elementos de la armonía son las únicas cosas que se pueden sellar la discordia lejos, como crees en ti mismo y tus amigos te conozco pueden derrotarlo."terminó y abrazó a su estudiante apretado.

Twilight disfrutaron de la calidez que obtuvo de su amigo más cercano, dio su otra razón para seguir intentando para hacerla sonreír.

Soltar lentamente el crepúsculo dirigida a sus amigos de manera seria "Everypony se trata de la batalla más importante de nuestras vidas. No podemos permitir la discordia a destruir todo ese tipo de pony ha trabajado tan duro para construir. Somos lo único permanente entre el caos y la discordia y hay que poner orden a Equestria. Así que está conmigo? ".

"Yo soy Twi!" Habla de AppleJack colocando su pie en la parte superior del crepúsculo.

"Cuéntenme demasiado!" Gritó Rainbow Dash rondaba en el aire y coloca su pie en el círculo.

"Bien qué tipo de una dama sería si no estoy con mis amigos?" Cuestionado rareza colocando suavemente su pezuña con los demás.

"Haré cualquier cosa que pueda para ayudar". Fluttershy Whispered siguiendo su ejemplo de amigos.

"Todos para uno y uno para todos! Vino la risa emocionada de Pinkie Pie y estampado su pezuña en los demás.

Twilight sonrió a todos ellos "bien, entonces vamos a kick discordia s escamosa a tope y rescatar a nuestros amigos!".

Rompieron el círculo y todos dieron una alegría de ánimo y preparado para asaltar después de discordia.

"Jajaja me temo piensa no sólo que simple mi pequeño potros!" Vino una voz desde fuera de la nada.

Buscar vieron con horror como un clon de células final absorbe toda la energía oscura desde el aire.

"Viendo cómo soy ahora el ser más poderoso en este campo de batalla tengo diversión aplastar todos los huesos de sus pequeños cuerpos débiles!" Celular se rió y se arrojó desde el edificio en que estaba de pie.

Twilight solo tuve uno pensaba en su cabeza... esto iba a lastimar gravemente.

Fin Del Capitulo 8

(SPSX9000) Bien Ahora Que Son Las Fiestas Navideñas Le Parare Temporalmente ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

PD: Para El 26 De Diciembre Actualizacion ;)


	9. Capitulo 9: Derrota De Discord

Hola Amigo Se Que Dije Que Seria El 26 Pero Es Que Tube Problemas XD

Bueno Sin Mas Preambulos Continuamos Con La Historia

My Little Gohan

Capitulo 9: Derrota De Discord y Cambio De ADN

"Esto no es bueno!" Twilight exclamó fuertemente ver su enorme problema nuevo.

La explosión había logrado destruir todos los clones excepto una sola celda. Ahora había absorbido la esencia de todos sus hermanos y ahora amenazado rivalizar con su yo original. Todos ellos vieron con horror como los músculos de criaturas sobresalía y aumentaron.

"Pony bien poco que tengo que decir que tenía un plan muy inteligente pretender ser brat mitad Saiyajin pero lamentablemente parece que su pequeño acto mágico es una final". Cell se rió de su cuello, seguido de sus nudillos se agrieta.

Cada una de las caras de ponis encendido grave como esperaban Twilight para qué hacer a continuación. Ella surcaban su frente y finalmente dio un comando.

"Bueno chicas vamos a mostrarle lo que tenemos, activar el poder de los elementos de la armonía!" ella gritó y esperó colocar en posición.

Cell visto con interés, deseosos de conocer lo que estaban tratando de lograr. De repente como el último potro cayó en lugar de sus elementos de oro dio un poderoso resplandor antes de disparar un rayo de color del arco iris grande directamente en el aire.

Veía como la viga arqueada y disparó directamente a él como él apoyado por impacto. La explosión aumentó en velocidad antes de finalmente explotar en contacto enviando un gran soplo de humo derecho en las caras de los caballos.

"Tos, tos.. .al fin lo conseguimos? " Pregunta Rainbow Dash frotar sus ojos con su pezuña.

Twilight tuvo problemas para ver a través de la espesa niebla para saber si habían ganado. Silencio llenó el aire como los caballos vieron la nube.

"...Si ese es el mejor criaturas patéticos puede ofrecer entonces me temo que esto es ya más!" Celda amenazante se rió como dio un paso a través del polvo.

AppleJack creció enojado en su burla "A ver si tiene lo necesario para el tango con el potro salvaje en Ponyville!". Ella despegó a alta velocidad hacia el monstruo saltamontes antes de saltar hacia arriba en el aire para ofrecer una alta patada le.

Celda sonrió como él amedrenta alejados de su retroceso. AppleJack se sorprendió que una criatura podía moverse tan rápido. La siguiente sensación que sintió fue un flechazo doloroso en su estómago como celda había aparecido detrás de ella y patearon en el lado de un acantilado.

"APPLEJACK!" Rainbow Dash gritó como voló en la celda en una Furia ciega.

Cell sólo se rió más difícil como lanzó una ráfaga de ki directamente para el pony de arco iris.

"Realmente crees que voy a caer en ese pequeño truco!?" Dash apretó fuera de los dientes, como ella misma había maniobrado alejados de su ataque. Los otros caballos vieron preocupan los ojos como la criatura continuada a jugar con ellos.

"Twilight... crees que Dashy lo puede manejar por sí misma?" Pinkie pidió a su amigo, su cabello cayendo en su posición de triste.

Twilight Miró con una cara en blanco mientras hablaba "no sé Pinkie...No sé. ".

Rainbow Dash continuó su camino hacia la célula, pero tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo le estaba siguiendo. Girar bruscamente su cabeza sus ojos ampliados como tiró la explosión que la célula habían cambiado las direcciones y habían chocado con su cuerpo.

La explosión le había cegado y el dolor que siguió fue comparable a tener su cuerpo quemado por el sol. Cayó del cielo como un ladrillo y chocó con el suelo con un fuerte ruido sordo.

"Dashy!" Pinkie Pie gritó como ella corrió hacia su amiga con el siguiente Twilight cierre detrás.

Fluttershy demasiado miedo de seguir se escondió detrás de una roca en la vergüenza. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde su cara como imaginaba el peor de los escenarios para su amiga. Deseaba que las cosas podrían volver a como estaban cuando vivió en paz con sus amigos.

Que asoma por detrás de la roca ella vieron con horror en la escena que estaba jugando antes que ella. Cell estaba riendo ahora en Pinkie Pie y Twilight Sparkle como se les levantó en el aire por la garganta.

"Bien insectos tan divertidos como sería que te aplaste y hacer con ella, tengo asuntos pendientes con ese mocoso Gohan." Celda gruñó en los dos caballos que tuvo en sus manos.

"Nunca le diremos donde esta muy crecido saltamontes!" Twilight gritó en desafío como Pinkie asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo.

"Yo sabía que no me ayudarian voluntariamente, por lo que le sacaré haciendo lo que hago mejor". Cell rió como empezó a apretar más ajustado alrededor de sus cuellos causando tanto a gritar en la parte superior de sus pulmones.

Fluttershy comenzó a llorar más difícil ya que ella no podía hacer nada para ayudar a sus amigos. La única persona que podría ayudar a sus amigos fue lejos de sus ubicaciones actuales y el inconsciente. Poco sabía ella que no era su Salvador como fuera de ella como pensamiento de ella.

Como los gritos se hicieron eco a través de la cara del héroe de la ciudad vacía la mitad-sayain torcido en agonía.

(Interior de la Cabeza de Gohan)

Un vacío tomó el lugar de escape de mente habitual de Gohan. En lugar de las millas de laderas de montaña roto y dentados, hubo un vacío de la negritud. Aunque fue apropiado porque parecía nadar en la oscuridad para que coincida con el estado de ánimo exacto de Gohan.

"¿Cómo pueden las cosas empeorar cualquier?" Gohan gruñó a sí mismo como continuó cayendo a través de la oscuridad "gracias a mí, mis amigos van a ser asesinados por los psycho, y aún no puedo despertar durante el tiempo suficiente para salvarlos.".

La última vez que se sintió tan malo como esto fue cuando su padre fue asesinado cerca del final del Torneo de cell. Más y más profundamente en la oscuridad cayó a medida que crecía su depresión.

Estaba a punto de renunciar a toda esperanza de salvar a nadie hasta que de repente algo llamó su ojo en la distancia.

Era una luz brillante que fue creciendo lentamente. Comenzó a sentir más caliente como llegó más cerca de su posición.

Gohan tuvo que proteger sus ojos de la luz que ahora fue que rodean todo su cuerpo.

"Todavía no es su tiempo de morir joven! " Una sola voz tronó por encima de él.

Arriba mirando a la fuente de la voz de Gohan se dio cuenta de que estaba cara a cara con Shenron el dragón eterno.

"A Que...Que te refieres con que no es mi tiempo de mo...morir?" Gohan sufrían de tartamudez a como él fijamente en los ojos rojos de la sangre del dragón.

Shenron sonrió y luego le dio gran sonrisa dentuda "mucho más que tú y tu vida de amigos descansar en esta batalla. Un gran mal amenaza con despertar y consumir este mundo, como lo hizo hace miles de años.".

Gohan estaba confundido acerca de lo que esto tiene que ver con él. No ha ya demostrado cuán grande de una falla fue en tratar de salvar a la gente.

¿"¿Cómo puedo salvar a mis amigos vidas si incluso yo no puedo manejar unos clones débiles. Sólo uno de ellos me tomó, ¿cómo voy a vencer a un ejército entero de ellos!?" Gohan gruñó a través de los dientes cerrados, odio se escuchaba claramente en su voz.

"Son Gohan fueron fácilmente derrotados porque se han perdido de vista que lo que hace que fuerte." Shenron gruñó y uno había planteado sus garras en el aire. El vacío oscuro alrededor de ellos torcido y cambia hasta que la zona se convirtió en un reflejo del torneo de cell.

Gohan observaron como los acontecimientos de ese día juega igual les recordó. Allí permaneció inmóvil como sus amigos fueron asaltados por el enjambre de los Cell Juniors. Lo había dolido dentro sabiendo que no podía detenerlos antes de que el daño ya estaba hecho. Mr. Satan lanzando la cabeza del androide 16 cerca de él para él entender finalmente que no había nada malo en usar la violencia para protegerlo que era importante para él.

Fue entonces que Gohan entiende lo que significa el dragón. Su transformación en Super Saiyajin 2 fue producto de su ira en la célula y su deseo de proteger a aquellos que le importaba. Sus ojos tiro abiertos después de su último pensamiento.

"¡ Shenron, tengo prisa y salvar a mis amigos de discord y sus clones!" El mitad Saiyajin gritó a Shenron como el dragón le dio una sonrisa dentuda

"Uno tan joven, finalmente entiendes lo que es su propósito y por qué usted no puede dejar ." Habló a Gohan recibiendo un guiño de él "muy bien, yo te envío hacia el ámbito consciente, sólo sé que una discord tiene que ser derrotado se será aún más poderosos que él ansiosos por reclamar la tierra para sus propios."

Gohan oyo su advertencia, pero nuevamente sólo asintió con la cabeza. Los ojos de Shenron brillaban un rojo profundo y deje un gruñido brotan de su boca como Gohan se sintió despertar lentamente.

(En el hospital)

Cheerilee estaba sentado en silencio en la esquina de la habitación que compartía con el cuerpo inmóvil de Gohan. Todo ella podía pensar era el peligro de sus estudiantes, y ¿qué pasaría si Twilight y los otros no lo lograban.

Ella frota sus pezuñas contra sus ojos tratando de detener las lágrimas de lluvia por su cara. ¿Ella deseaba que hubo alguna manera que ella podría ayudar, pero lo que podría hacer un potro nunca ha luchado nada contra un espíritu de caos y sus monstruos malvados?

Sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos como escuchó un gemido procedente de la cama en la habitación. Lentamente ella caminó cuerpo de Gohan y lo miró fijamente con cautela. De repente ella dejó de un grito fuerte como abrirán los ojos de Gohan tiro amplio y se inclinó hacia arriba en la cama.

"Estás despierto!" Cheerilee quedé boquiabierta sorprendido que pudo recuperar tan rápidamente.

Gohan rápidamente saltó de la cama y estira "Sí creo que yo estoy... donde estan los otros?" preguntó.

Cheerilee con voz temblorosa trató de pararse hacia arriba como el choque en la envió derribó el terreno. Tan pronto como fue constante respondió a pregunta de Gohan "Todos fueron a ir a rescatar a las Potrancas desde que estuviste inconsiente".

Los ojos de Gohan abrieron amplio "Tengo que ir con ellos!."

Él estaba a punto de ejecutar fuera pero fue detenido como Cheerilee le pedía "Gohan por favor rescate a todos... y por favor tenga cuidado." dijo suavemente a ellos.

Ella parpadea la famosa sonrisa hijo Gohan le dio los pulgares arriba signo y continuó su camino despegar hacia el cielo tan pronto como lo hizo fuera.

Cheerilee visto como poco a poco desapareció de su vista y dio un suspiro "Espero que todos esten bien." se dijo a si misma

"Oh no debería preocuparse por ellos ahora!" Una voz gritó detrás de ella.

Volteo rápidamente para encontrar el origen de la voz de su rostro rápidamente convertido temeroso "no...No usted!"

(Volver a la batalla con cell)

Fluttershy y rarity vieron con horror como sus dos amigas fueron siendo estrangulados ante sus ojos y no podían hacer nada para detenerlo como el android continuado su burla.

"¿Ve usted ahora pequeños enanos pequeños insignificantes? Usted puede decir que pequeño héroe Gohan tiene demasiado miedo de mi poder para mostrar incluso hasta salvar su vida patética, aunque no lo culpo. Yo soy el más fuerte que en el universo, así que nadie puede desafiar mis fuerzas! "Celular se rió como su agarre en las gargantas de las dos ponis apretados.

Pinkie Pie y Twilight dieron una tos estrangulada ya que consideraban que todo el aire dejaba sus cuerpos.

Lágrimas fueron ahora fluye hacia abajo de la cara de Fluttershy y gritaban más fuerte posiblemente podría "GOHAN ¡ Ayúdanos!".

Casi tan pronto como las palabras salieron, cell salió volando contra un edificio, cayendo los dos ponys en el suelo.

El androide propio sacado de los escombros y gruñó airadamente "Quien se atreve golpear al todopoderozo cell de la tierra?".

Mirando a su alrededor no vio nadie hasta que una risa le hizo buscar conmocionado.

"¿Qué esta mal cell?, no puedo soportar que no es el único que ofrece ataques furtivos?" Gohan gritó de pie en el lugar se encontraba en la cell, ya transformado en su forma Super Saiyan.

"Gohan!" Fluttershy felizmente gritó y corrió a su lado, abrazadolo a él firmemente.

Mirando a su alrededor podía ver a sus amigos lesionados en el suelo.

"Fluttershy hizo esto a todos ustedes?" preguntó su suavemente recibiendo un guiño del pony Pegaso todavía sollozando.

"Lo Sentimos Gohan intentamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para detenerlo pero nuestros poderes no eran suficientemente fuertes como para siquiera detenerlo". Rarity habló suavemente sentiendo vergüenza.

Su aliento atrapado en su garganta como Gohan envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y Fluttershy les envuelve en un apretado abrazo.

"Está bien, no hay necesidad de disculparse, hay que preocuparse de conseguir que todo arreglado." Gohan dijo suavemente y dejó que su instinto energía a su alrededor.

Antes de que puede cuestionar lo que estaba haciendo Gohan había planteado ambos brazos en y una onda de energía diferente dispararon y cubiertos cada uno de los caballos. Rarity y Fluttershy podían sentir el calor de su energía como sus heridas cerradas lentamente y su fuerza regresado.

Mirando a sus amigos estaban felices de ver lo mismo pasando a ellos también. Pronto todo el mundo volvió a sus pies y se había reunido alrededor de Gohan.

"¿Cómo te las arreglastes para arreglarnos a nosotra tan rápido Gohan?" AppleJack preguntó con asombro evidente en sus ojos.

Rainbow Dash mantenido hasta su rostro con un pequeño rubor formando a través de su cara "sí Gohan, ¿cómo llegaste tu cabello se torne rubia de esa manera?".

Rarity se rozó contra su costado y lucía un rubor que coincida con Rainbow Dash "Creo que te hace ver cariñosamente maravilloso, a pesar de que realmente tenemos que hablar acerca de su vestuario.".

"Muy bien chicas podemos estar bien ahora, pero todavía tenemos que lidiar con el monstruo de pie allí." Dice Twilight Sparkle apuntando con un casco a cell que finalmente se había excavado en el edificio destruido que reconoció como panadería de Pinkie.

Gohan levantó un brazo delante de ellos antes de hablar "No todo el mundo esta es mi lucha, además necesitarán toda la energía que posiblemente tiene que derrotar a la discordia.".

"De Ninguna manera de Gohan somos tus amigos, y pelearemos con usted hasta el final". AppleJack dijo colocando su pezuña en su pecho y mirando a los ojos.

Gohan estaba tomando nuevamente en su respuesta y le dio una sonrisa triste. Estaba tan feliz de tener amigos como ellos, que estaban dispuestos a riesgo de dañarse a sí mismos para estar cerca de él. También lo hizo aún más enojado que cell se atreve poner sus manos viles sobre ellos.

"Todo el mundo... gracias por creer en mí y ser mis amigos. Les prometo que lo haré pagar por lastimarlos a ustedes y la destrucción de este hermoso pueblo!" Gohan airadamente habló y sentía su poder subir más alto nivel y mayor.

Apretando el puño Gohan dejó escapar un grito poderoso como sus músculos se duplicó en tamaño y su cabello se volvió aún más de punta y comenzó a ponerse de punta.

Pinkie Pie dejó escapar una risita, como pequeñas cantidades de electricidad empezaron a crepitar en el aire. Los otros ponys con la boca abierta mientras veían a su amigo a aumentar su poder.

Finalmente, la transformación fue sobre como Gohan asumió una postura de batalla y se lanza a la célula todavía sorprendida dejándolo en el aire a alta velocidad.

"Wow incluso lo veo que es tan genial!" Dijo Rainbow Dash saltar arriba y abajo con entusiasmo.

Fluttershy fue silencioso y preocupada. Espera que Gohan podría derrotar a cell sin lesionarse.

Puedo ver que estás demasiado preocupado por él no es asi pequeña Fluttershy?" Una voz habló desde detrás de Fluttershy. Dando la vuelta rápida se encontró con los ojos interesados de ambos a la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna.

"Princesa Celestia!" Twilight Sparkle gritó y corrió a abrazar a su maestro.

El Alicorn envuelto una pezuña alrededor de su amiga y, a continuación, dirigida a los otros "Supongo que nuestro amigo Gohan esta despierto y luchando contra ese monstruo?".

"Sí princesa, queríamos ayudarlo, pero él insistió en luchar contra el por sí mismo." Twilight terminó mirando al cielo con preocupación.

Luna dio un paso adelante y coloca la pezuña sobre el hombro de Twilight, dándole una pequeña sonrisa "no te preocupes Twilight Sparkle. Todos debemos tener fe en que Gohan puede cuidar de sí mismo. ".

Twilight sabía que ella tenía razón, pero aún deseaba que Gohan no siente la necesidad de hacerlo todo él mismo. Si había una cosa que había aprendido en su tiempo viviendo en ponyville es que los amigos tienen que ayudarse uno para el otro sin importar cuan aterrador se la situación.

"¿Alguno de ustedes vieron en los recuerdos de Gohan mientras se transformaron como él?" Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Los otros caballos miraban al suelo con caras tristes. Si cada uno de ellos había visto los acontecimientos que condujeron a Gohan está varado en su mundo, y cada uno de ellos entiende por qué no ha hablado de los asuntos.

"No es justo cómo ese pobre pequeño fue culpado de todo lo que pasó." Dijo Applejack con una mirada de enojo pegado en la cara

Fluttershy asintió "Si Applejack no es justo, en cuanto a que a mí respecta, es un héroe y debe ser tratado como tal.".

Cada uno de los ponis acordado com Celestia le dio una pequeña sonrisa boba "Bueno chicas, si todos piensan lo mismo, entonces tengo un plan que asegure que Gohan llega el amor y la alabanza que se merece."

Todos ellos reunieron en un círculo cercano ansioso de oír que Celestia reveló su plan a ellos.

(Con Gohan y cell)

Después el hueso triturado punch que Gohan entregado a cell, el android se encontró navegando a través del aire a alta velocidad.

"Maldito seas chico, va a tomar más que eso para vencer!" Cell gritó usando sus alas para detenerse.

Mirando a su alrededor intentó bloquear en la ubicación de su némesis, pero se encontró con un cielo vacío. Comenzó a enojarse, continuó su búsqueda. De repente una ráfaga de ki explosiones cayeron sobre él desde arriba.

Pensando rápido esquivado rápidamente su camino a través de la descarga de energía amarillo furioso tratando de encontrar a Gohan.

"Prepare ahora mismo mocoso!" Cell gritó finalmente al ver a su enemigo. Tirando hacia atrás el puño columpiaban tan duro como él podría tratando de tomar abajo Gohan con un solo golpe. El punzón conectado enviando un repugnante eco por toda la tierra.

Sonriendo maliciosamente cell estaba dispuesto a llamar a la batalla más, pero se sorprendió al ver a Gohan de pie inmóvil mirando fijamente.

"No te perdono para perjudicar a mis amigos monstruo!" Gohan gruñó agarrar al brazo de la céll y apretar firmemente.

Celda gritó por el dolor antes de rechinar una respuesta "piensas que me importa un bledo sobre tu perdón!? Es natural para el fuerte para superar y aplastar a los débiles.". Tirando de su brazo de agarre de Gohan hacia su pierna hacia arriba y le pateó en la cara.

Como antes Gohan sólo permaneció allí inmóvil, como si estaba esperando que suceda algo.

¡Maldición Gohan, dejar de ignorarme y lucha! Cell gritó y desencadena una gran bola de energía en el Super Saiyajin.

La bola hace contacto y explotó en una gran nube de negro humo.

"Bueno supongo que realmente no quería vivir más, de lo contrario él hubiera esquivado ese ataque jeje". Cell se rió a sí mismo antes de darse la vuelta y volando.

Antes de que pudiera llegar demasiado lejos sintió una gran perturbación detrás de él. Girando rápidamente se encontró con un punzón muy desagradable a la cara con Gohan.

"Te dije antes que no te perdonare, y no se le destruye el lugar donde viven mis amigos!" Gohan gritó antes de martilleo cell hacia abajo en el bosque de Everfree haciendo un pequeño cráter aparecen en impacto.

Tirando de él hacia fuera de la suciedad cell apretó los dientes y miró a su alrededor enojado que una vez más había perdido de vista su objetivo.

"Dejar de ocultar de mí, su niño insolente!" Cell llamando volado de una hilera de árboles fuera de su camino.

"No tengo ninguna razón para ocultarme de usted cell". Gohan dijo detrás de él, apoyado contra un árbol.

Una vena apareció dentro de cell cuando vio actuar Gohan como no estaba aún en una batalla. Rugido fuerte él mismo lanzó completo vigor y birlado a Gohan con su aguja de cola. Su ira aumentó como teletransportado Gohan dejándolo fuera del camino para cortar a través de otro árbol caída hacia abajo en su cuerpo.

Tan pronto como Gohan volvió a aparecer en el aire, cruzó entre las suyas la mano por encima de su cabeza "Tienes razon cell, no más juegos toma esto, Masenko". La explosión de color amarillo con las manos y se remontó directamente hacia el androide caído convirtiéndolo y el área circundante en polvo.

"Uno obstáculo menos, ahora tengo prisa y salvar a las Potrancas". Gohan se dijo a sí mismo como volo tan rápido como él podría volver a Ponyville consciente de los sonidos de gorgoteo conseguir más fuerte detrás de él.

(En Ponyville)

"Muy Bien Chicas tenemos que salvar a las Cutie Mark Cruzaders mientras tenemos la oportunidad!" Twilight dijo decididamente y despegó hacia la jaula donde sus amiguitas estaban enjauladas.

Tanto Rarity y Applejack pronto corrió al frente del grupo ansioso de tener seguro de su hermana y el sonido. "Ya Voy Por Ti Hermana!" Applejack dijo en voz alta al galope tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarla.

"No te preocupes a Sweete Belle tu hermana va a recatarte!" Dijo rarity luchando por mantener el ritmo con su amiga.

Princesa Luna sentía su cálido corazón mientras ella miraba los dos tantas ganas de salvar a sus hermanos. Recuerdan los viejos días cuando era sólo ella y su hermana. En esos días eran todos que ellos tenían para hacer frente a la corrupción de sus tierras.

Celestia podría decir por la mirada en la cara de su hermana que ella estaba recordando las dificultades que enfrentan como las jovenes Potrancas. Ella amaba profundamente a su hermana y no permitiría a discord nunca llevarla lejos de ella nunca más.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y otra dio una cálida sonrisa que parecía reforzar su vínculo fraternal.

Pronto el grupo regreso a la Plaza del pueblo y se sorprendió al ver que la jaula de las en donde se encontraban las Potrancas en ella estaba abierta y vacía.

"A Donde Fueron las niñas?" preguntó Pinkie Pie frotando su melena confusamente.

"Bien, bien, bien buscan esto?" Una voz gritó desde lo alto de un edificio alto.

Mirando hasta fueron todos sorprendidos al ver sentado en un trono sostiene los tres potrancas con un largo brazo de discord.

"Discordia dejalas ir!" Celestia gritó airadamente su cuerno que brilla intensamente brillante.

El espíritu del caos le daba un aspecto aburrido y confiado "Oh princesa no creo que se encuentra en cualquier condición a ser darme órdenes.". Con un chasquido, dos grandes burbujas aparecieron delante de él.

"Él tiene Big Mac y a Cheerilee!" Dijo Rarity en incredulidad.

"Fue realmente una tarea simple de la captura de estos dos. Después de que Big Mac venciera a mis clones, yo sólo lo arrebate arriba sin una gran pelea. Cheerilee fue incluso más simple... sobre todo después de que despegó su héroe llamado tan rápido como pudo para rescatar a todos ustedes. " Discord burló con una risa malvada "la única pregunta es cuándo destruire a todos y cada uno de ustedes?".

Eran todos silenciosas por unos momentos antes de una nueva voz gritó desde arriba "tu no destruiras a nadie discord!".

Al levantarse discord apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que una explosión de energía le tiró al suelo haciendo que su control sobre la liberación de los 3 potrancas.

"Alguien ayudenos!" Applebloom gritábamos como ella y sus amiga caian al suelo.

Sus oraciones fueron contestadas pronto como Gohan voló desde el cielo y había recogido en sus brazos. Aterrizaje como gracia como pudo, Gohan suavemente coloca los tres en el suelo.

"Muchas gracias Sr. Gohan!" Sweetie Belle gritó y abrazó a su pierna.

El mitad saiyan sonrió suavemente y acariciaba su melena "usted es muy agradable, aléjese ahora estoy va a salvar a los otros.".

Volar hasta las burbujas, pateó en las burbujas cuidadosamente en la captura de los dos ponys mayores y apoyándolos sobre la tierra al lado de las Potrancas.

"Pues Felicidades mi joven amigo, pero lamentablemente me han hecho de muy malhumor y no creo que te gustará verme cuando estoy malhumorado!" Discordia gruñó como sus manos comenzaron a pulso con energía caótica.

"Bueno, por una vez en el tiempo que he sabido estoy de acuerdo." Tono de voz resonó sorprendiendo a todos.

Discord frunció el ceño "por lo menos uno de ustedes lograron sobrevivir. Bueno, no te quedes ahí, ven aquí y dame una mano!".

"Jajaja yo creo que prefiero cortar mis lazos a usted mientras usted aún vive y permitir al niño a cuidar de ti!" Cell echó a reír y luego se volvió hacia Gohan "No creo que nuestra batalla es más, chico! Usted puede haber ganado hoy, pero voy a conseguir más fuerte que tú y mi venganza". Extendiendo su cell sus alas volando a gran velocidad por lo que pudo en el aire de retirarse a una zona desconocida.

"Si quieres algo bien hecho tienes que hacerlo usted mismo"Discord rechinó y se arrojó a sí mismo fuera su despedida hasta el suelo.

Gohan, las six mane, las dos princesas, todos se metieron en posiciones de batalla listos para defenderse contra cualquier discord podría tirar de ellos.

"Discord abandonar esta lucha inútil de los suyos y dejar este lugar!" Demanda de princesa de Celestia.

Los ojos de la discord fueron rojo brillante como su ira aumentado "no se olvide princesa, tengo el poder del caos en mi lado y dudo que su ponis debilucho tienen el potencial de derrotarme con su limitado conocimiento de los elementos de la armonía!" él gruñó como lleno de nubes el cielo e iluminación comenzó a golpear a su alrededor.

Gohan dio un paso adelante frente a sus amigos listos para no protegerlos importa lo que cueste "No importa si usted puede derrotar a cada uno de nosotros por nosotros mismos, porque nuestro poder se hace más fuerte cuando todos trabajamos juntos!".

¿Discordia estallan riendo como escuchó palabras de Gohan "por lo que el poder se hace más fuerte cuando trabajas juntos hace? Creo que sólo tengo que destruirá todo de una vez!"terminó y comenzó a cargar una bola de energía caótica.

Gohan dio la vuelta y dio a sus amigos una mirada de confianza "Todos que tenemos que combinar toda la energía que tenemos que vencer la discordia bien.".

"Bien Gohan vamos a terminar esto!" Twilight habló y se paró junto a él.

"Creo en TI Gohan". Llegó la voz tímida de Fluttershy dándole una cálida sonrisa.

"Vamos a patear algunos flanco!" Rainbow Dash gritó y empezó el aire con sus pezuñas de boxeo.

"Yo he estado esperando para deshacerse de él todo el día!" AppleJack sonrió.

"Oh espero que esto no desordenar mi melena. Rareza gimió pero aún se mantuvo por sus amigos.

"Sí vamos a ganarle para que podamos tener una fiesta!" Pinkie Pie felizmente habló y saltó y hacia abajo.

Princesa Luna y Celestia también se situó por ellos carga su magia en sus cuernos.

"Bueno hermanita vamos a combinar nuestros poderes una vez más, como hace mucho tiempo." Celestia habla sonriente a su hermana.

"Sí hermana, vamos a mostrarle la energía como el sol y la Luna!" Luna sonrió de nuevo.

Cada uno de ellos se metió en posición y comenzó a cargar sus propios ataques. Gohan había ahuecada sus manos juntas y comenzó a cantar las palabras "Kamehame...".

La melena seis es elemento de armonía comenzado a brillar brillante mientras se preparaban para liberar su energía. En el mismo tiempo Luna ojos brillaban azul y ojos de Celestia brillaban amarillo que empareja la energía alrededor de sus cuernos.

Discordia que había terminado su ataque de carga comenzó a reír ruidosamente "ponis bien parece que gano, me gustaría decir que se te extraño pero mentiría!" tirar los brazos hacia adelante una pelota de chisporroteo de la energía del caos estalló en su mano y disparó hacia Gohan y los demás.

Tiempo parecía moverse en cámara lenta como la discordia del ataque trasladó a través del aire. Big Mac y Cheerilee agarraron las Potrancas y escondieron dentro de un edificio abierto tratando de protegerse de la explosión.

Al igual que la bola a unos pocos pies lejos de los demás Gohan gritó "Ha!" y lanzaron sus ataques en un movimiento rápido.

Casi al instante todos los tres ataques combinan y fluían en un rayo de color arco iris gigante. Ráfaga de discordia al instante fue tragada por la ola masiva de energía.

"¡ Qué!" Discordia gritó en incredulidad mientras veía su ataque destruida en una nube de humo. Rechinar los dientes que impulsó sus garras hacia fuera para tratar de capturar el rayo sí.

Pronto encontró con esto es un grave error cuando el rayo empuja a través y fluyó a través de todo su cuerpo. El único sonido que podía dejar salir fue un grito atascado de dolor como sintió su cuerpo desintegrando ante sus ojos.

Como la última partícula desapareció el blast empuje propio en el cielo por encima antes de explotar en una explosión masiva de blanco.

Gohan y los otro miraban en silencio como la nube de energía lentamente comenzó a envolver todo antes que todos ellos quedaron en el suelo con gran cantidad de fuerza.

Lo último que Gohan podía sentir antes de borrado era algo peludo moverse alrededor de su cuerpo.

(6 horas más tarde)

"Gohan...Gohan...Gohan!" Una voz gritó Gohan se despierta de su letargo.

"Wha...¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó tratando de recuperar su vista del ojo. Podía sentir que él estaba tendido en una cama suave, pero él no reconoce su ubicación.

"Estamos tan contento que esté despierto, después batimos discordia la explosión resultante cambiado nuestros cuerpos ADN". Finalmente podría reconocer la voz como Twilight Sparkle, pero ¿qué ella significa que había cambiado su ADN.

Sentarse tan rápido como pudo se frotó los ojos y comenzó a mirar alrededor de la habitación. Lo que vio que caer la cara hacia abajo en el piso.

Rápidamente de pie tan rápido como pudo se encontró con los ojos preocupados de sus amigos recién cambiados. En lugar de permanente en todas las cuatro pezuñas cada uno de ellos fueron el pie hacia arriba. Se ha modificado sus pezuñas delanteras de su forma normal en los brazos y las manos. Sus caras permanecieron básicamente el mismo, y alas Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Celestia y Luna fueron mayores.

Gohan cara remolacha roja como se dio cuenta de que ninguno de ellos eran una sola puntada de ropa y su cuerpo se había ajustado a ser más femenino con un aumento considerable a sus pechos.

Mirando lejos trató de obtener algunas respuestas de Twilight "Twi...Crepúsculo por qué todos parecen así... diferentes? ".

Caminaba más cerca a él para explicar mejor la situación "Bien Gohan no puedo estar seguro pero si tuviera que adivinar tendría que decir que la regeneración de la energía de la gran explosión de energía que causó una onda de choque lo suficientemente grande como fluir a través de Equestria, combinando nuestra pony ADN con cualquier ADN se encuentra dentro de su cuerpo". Twilight acabada preocupado por nariz de Gohan tenía un flujo constante de sangre que fluye hacia abajo de su nariz.

P inkie Pie corrió y saltó sobre la espalda de Gohan "No sólo que Gohan, también provocó a crecer una cola de mono!" el pony parte rosa se rió y pinchaban en su cola con ella recién obtenida de los dedos.

Mirando detrás de él Gohan pudo ver que de hecho su cola había crecido nuevamente y que se encrespa alrededor del brazo de Pinkie Pie.

"No somos los únicos que la explosión afectó a cualquiera. En cuanto a que sabemos everypony en Equestria se ha transformado". Dicho ritmo de Crepúsculo alrededor de la habitación concentrando duro para una explicación más concreta.

El sonido de una garganta de compensación interuppted como princesa Celestia entraron en la sala "bien Gohan parece una vez más que han hecho las cosas un poco más interesante para nosotros. Ahora que estás despierto hay algunas cosas que debemos analizar."terminó con un smirk.

Gohan bebió después de ver la mirada en su cara "tengo un montón de explicar a no?" preguntó ganando un guiño de cada uno de ellos.

Fin Del Capitulo

SPSX9000.- Como Vieron Ahora Todos Los Ponys En Equestria Cambiaron Sus Cuerpos Como El De Gohan, Con La Cola, Solo Que Todavia Conservan Su Cara De Pony XD y Como Dise La Historia Estan Desnudas X3


	10. Capitulo 10: La Transicion

My Little Gohan

Capitulo 10: La Transicion

"¡ YAAAAWN!" Gohan respira hacia fuera como despertó de su letargo.

Después de que él y los otros caballos derrotaron a discordia, princesa Celestia invitó a todos a quedarse en el castillo hasta que podría pensar en una solución para su situación.

Gracias a su carga combinada de energía cada pony en Equestria había infundido con su ADN humano convirtiéndolos en una mezcla de las dos especies. Demasiado peor sus cuerpos se habían definido con claras características de género.

Mirando a su alrededor la sala Gohan pudo ver que todos sus amigos tendido desnuda en la habitación a su alrededor. En silencio él salir de la cama para no despertar las chicas dormir a su alrededor.

"Hmm, espere un minuto donde esta Rarity?" Susurró a sí mismo como salió de la habitación que le fue dado por Celestia.

El minuto que caminaba fuera de su habitación lo primero que notó la confusión masiva de los sirvientes del Castillo luchaba para que se acostumbre a caminar en dos patas. Maniobras a sí mismo a través de la gran cantidad de caballos que se tropiece con ellos Gohan pronto se encontraron en la sala principal.

Pregunta a sí mismo lo que debe hacer mientras esperaba por sus amigos despertar.

"Disculpe señor!" Una voz gritó detrás de él. Voltear rápidamente se encontró con un par de ojos fuertes. Un pony unicornio con un traje protector rojo y oro que se paró frente a él.

"Um... ¿Con que te puedo ayudar?" Gohan pregunta siente los ojos de la pony le observando como un halcón.

Después de un breve momento de silencio habló nuevamente "he recibido instrucciones para le escoltar a cámaras personales de la princesa Celestia.".

Se volvió rápido y moción de Gohan a seguirlo. Como andaban Gohan notó que cada guardia que pasó detenido y saludó antes de seguir su camino.

"Wow debe bastante importante para cada guardia para mantener rendir homenaje así." Gohan dijo tratando de entablar una conversación con el unicornio actualmente silenciosa.

"Yo soy el capitán de la guardia real a cargo de garantizar la seguridad de la princesa Celestia". Habló sin girar la cabeza. Parece que se han adaptado al problema caminando muy rápidamente y se movía a través de la multitud con facilidad sin esfuerzo.

Permanecieron en silenciosas por el resto de la caminata y en momentos que se encontraron en la gran puerta de Celestia.

Los dos guardias entró a un lado para permitir su entrada y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

"Princesa que he traído al huésped como ha solicitado". El Pony dijo con un arco.

Princesa Celestia sentó su posición sobre su cama feliz de ver a su amigo "gracias Shining Armor eso será todo.".

Con el arco dejó la sala para volver a sus funciones, dejando a Gohan y Celestia solos.

"Gohan así como recuerdo que ayer estuvimos a punto de tener una charla sobre los recientes acontecimientos que han sucedido los caballos de Equestria." La princesa hablaba y señalado para que Gohan tener un asiento junto a ella en su cama "Como Crepúsculo ha dicho antes de los comentarios de la explosión para derrotar a que discordia tuvo un efecto en el ADN de todos los caballos.".

Gohan sentó en silencio manoseando sus dedos intentando evitar mirar la princesa desnuda. Celestia notó la mirada roja en la cara de Gohan y manera a sí misma antes de continuar a hablar.

"Si usted está preguntando qué esto tiene que ver con usted, entonces voy a explicar. Como puede ver no pony tiene ropa que puede esconder nuestros cuerpos ahora desarrollados hemos reclutó la ayuda de rarity para crear ropa nueva para todos nosotros." Terminó y ella retiró el pie de cama delante de Gohan.

Gohan fue sin embargo todavía confundida acerca de lo que necesitaba de él "así qué necesitas que haga?".

Celestia aplaudieron sus manos juntos y le dio una gran sonrisa "bien ya que le pide, nos gustaría que sea un modelo para las nuevas líneas de ropa.".

Gohan Miró confundido "no sé por qué sería la mejor opción para convertirse en un modelo." dijo y comenzó a frotar la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Bien Gohan como se puede ver en los caballos fuera de ninguno de ellos han acostumbrado a moverse como usted sobre dos piernas. Cualquier intento de utilizar uno de los modelos de moda de Ponyville sólo terminaría en desastre." Celestia razonada y utiliza su propia forma de oscilación como ejemplo.

«Pero princesa nunca he modelado nada antes, no sé por dónde empezar.» Gohan gimió nerviosa acerca de esta nueva tarea.

La princesa sonrió y utiliza sus dedos recién obtenidos para ejecutar un sendero hasta brazo de Gohan "no tienes de que preocuparse va estar bien, sólo probar algunos nuevos trajes para rarity y dar sus opiniones sobre lo que debe mejorarse.".

Gohan fue a quejarse de nuevo pero fue detenido por una voz procedente de la puerta "Sí darling y nosotros debemos simplemente sacarte de los trapos que llevas.".

Mirando hacia la puerta pudo ver rarity utilizando su magia para levitar una caja grande de telas.

"Bien Gohan, no más dillydallying tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo!" El pony de Fashionista ordenó y agarró a él le tirando hacia la puerta.

Celestia les dio una pequeña sonrisa y saludó como desaparecieron a través de la puerta con Gohan quejándose de toda manera "Diviértase usted dos jejeje.".

(Interior del Castillo tela)

Gohan se encontró contra la pared en sus boxeadores como rarity comenzado a medir su cuerpo.

"Um rarity, es necesario para mí estar sólo en mi ropa interior?" Preguntó sintiendo auto consciente de tener la costurera aún desnuda con las manos arriba y abajo de su cuerpo.

Rarity sonrió suavemente a sí misma y respondió "Relax Gohan,." si había dejado los trapos de entonces no pude encontrar exactamente sus medidas.

Gohan ruborizó un rojo oscuro como continuó tomar sus medidas. Después de cinco minutos ella finalmente detenido y fue a una mesa y empezó a trabajar en unos trajes.

"Así que por qué utilizar mis medidas en lugar de los otros caballos, quiero decir que no estas cerca se va a hacer por ellos.". Preguntó Gohan viendo como empezó a coser a la tela con la gran concentración.

Rarity continuó trabajando y le dio una respuesta sin buscar de su trabajo "bien Gohan, este equipo que estoy poniendo juntos ahora es sustituir ese traje pegajoso que llevaban. En cuanto a lo que usted está modelado para mí es que ya hemos intentado utilizar algunos de los guardias aquí en el castillo pero lamentablemente no resisten mucho tiempo suficiente para mí para que las medidas. ".

"Supongo que tiene sentido. ¿Por la manera de cómo es que usted se ajuste al cambio mejor que todo el mundo más? Gohan preguntado sorprendido que ya estaba casi terminado trabajando.

Rarity le dio una gran sonrisa antes de ejecutar una mano a través de ella bien estilo melena "progreso no se detiene porque mi cuerpo cambia. He pasado toda la noche aprendizaje para mantenerme equilibrado y se utilizan para estas nuevas cosas de dedo que se nos ha dado. Cierto es que puedo trabajar dos veces más rápido que suele ser posible gracias a esto.».

Sacar sus gafas y depositarla sobre la mesa ella levantó su primera obra nueva y presentó a Gohan.

"Aquí estamos darling, ya que recuerdo que encantaba mi traje que hice para usted para la Gala he personalizado especialmente este equipo para ser como él". Rarity sonrió mientras veía su luz hacia arriba.

Lo suficientemente True fue presentado con una camisa y un par de pantalones. Ambos fueron brillante como la luz de las estrellas y eran de un color azul noche. Sonriendo suavemente Gohan había colocada la ropa y rarity en un apretado abrazo.

Rarity quedé boquiabierta como sintió los brazos fuertes de envolver a su alrededor. Ella no movió un ápice durante casi un minuto antes de devolver el abrazo con un rubor.

"Ahora bien, es usted ese conjunto de poco más de un feliz." Ella rió.

Dejarla ir suavemente Gohan comenzó frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza "lo siento, es sólo que nadie nunca me ha hecho algo tan fresco como este.".

Rarity dio una sonrisa triste como recordaba la conversación que ella y su amigos habló de la noche anterior. Cada uno de ellos queriendo saber más acerca de su nuevo amigo humano había mirado en algunos de sus recuerdos recientes desde los juegos de célula. Mientras que se transforma en una copia de Gohan todos ellos cumplieron con bastante desagradables recuerdos de Gohan es golpeado y maltratado por su madre y la gente que solía llamar a sus amigos.

Las chicas pasaron una buena parte de la noche hablando sobre las cosas que vieron mientras Gohan dormía plácidamente. Incluso Pinkie Pie no se atrevia molestar, como él había ganado su sueño y mucho más. Recordó que Celestia les había dicho a reunirse la noche siguiente, por lo que podrían tener una charla muy importante con Gohan. Pregunta se discuten como su mente fue traída de vuelta al presente.

"Creo que no es nada Gohan, si no fuera por ti Equestria sería condenado y mi hermana no estaria segura". Ella le dijo girando un mechón de su cabello con su dedo.

Gohan sus con sus ojos abiertos ajustado mientras hablaba acerca de la hermana de rarity "Oh mi Dios, qué pasó con Big Mac y los otros después de que derrotamos a discord?.".

Rarity cubrio su boca con su mano con una risa "están bien Gohan, están aquí en el castillo también. Creo que ellos se estan recuperando en el ala médica de castillo con sólo heridas leves. Que me recuerda a Sweete Belle querido gracias por salvar a todos ellos, así que asegúrese de ir a verla. ".

"Bien ¿seguro que no me necesitan para hacer otra cosa?" Pidió a Gohan.

"Voy a estar bastante ocupada haciendo nuevos trajes todo el día así que estaré aquí por un tiempo, pero usted seguir adelante." Rareza dijo y le miró en su ropa nueva.

Con una onda Gohan caminó hacia la puerta y su onda a la ala médica.

"Sólo espera Gohan, pronto tendrás más de un pony enamora de ti". Ella sonrió y empezó a trabajar en más tela.

(Ala médica)

"Estos vendajes dan picazón!" Moaned Applebloom aproximadamente rayar sus brazos.

Scootaloo Miró con ojos molesto "Bien sus quemaduras no conseguirá mejores si usted a todos mantener rascarse.".

Sweetie Belle se sentó en su propia cama pequeña y manera en sus travesuras de amigos "dos han sido en ya despertó, qué dándole un descanso?".

Applebloom y Scootaloo entre sí dieron una mirada y luego tiraron una almohada a Sweetie Belle le golpeando su cama y en el piso.

"Bien Esto es la Guerra !" El pony caído gritó agarrando una almohada y saltando hacia sus amigos.

Los tres siguieron sus almohadasos mientras Big Mac y Cheerilee se rieron en la diversión.

"Bien es bueno ver que están disfrutando a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido". Dijo Cheerilee inclinado a resto en su almohada.

"Eyup". Sonreí Big Mac haciendo lo mismo.

Gracias a ellos escondido en un pequeño edificio como los demás arruinada discord fueron capaces de escapar de la batalla con sólo heridas leves. Big Mac y Cheerilee tenían piernas esguinces mientras las Potrancas consiguieron por con sólo pequeñas quemaduras y un par contusiones.

De repente de toda la sala abre la puerta lentamente como Gohan entró en la habitación.

"Sr. Gohan!" Sweetie Belle felizmente llamandolo y corrió a darle un abrazo "gracias por salvarnos ayer!".

El mitad Saiyajin devuelve el abrazo con una sonrisa "ni lo menciones, es mi trabajo salvar a la gente.". Mirando las vendas que cubren sus cuerpos Gohan se convirtió en preocupación "Estan todos heridos debido al ataque se utilizamos contra discord?".

"No fue tu culpa Gohan, además esperamos peor de lo que realmente somos". Cheerilee habla tratando de tranquilizar al muchacho ceño.

"Tiene Razon Cheerilee Gohan, si usted no había d ayudadó a los otros vencer la discord probablemente no habrían sobrevivido a él y ese monstruo que estaba con él." Habla de Big Mac apoyándose en un brazo.

Scootaloo tira una almohada en la cabeza y acordaron "Sí ¿que fue esa cosa verde espeluznante de todos modos?"

Cara de Gohan scrunched como los recuerdos de la céll en su cabeza.

Viendo que esto era un tema delicado para él, Cheerilee intentó cambiar rápidamente la conversación "chicas creo que es tiempo para todos nosotros descansar un poco. Gracias por todo Gohan, esperamos que usted nos visite de nuevo cuando sanen nuestras heridas. ".

Gohan sonrió con gratitud como él asintió y agitó el adiós a todos. Las Potrancas gimió tristemente no querer su nuevo héroe salir.

"¿Realmente se tienes que ir Gohan?" Pregunta Applebloom dándole sus ojos de cachorro.

Gohan le dio una sonrisa suave y le acariciaba la cabeza "no te preocupes Applebloom, vendré volver un poco más tarde a verlo todo de nuevo.".

Los Cutie Mark Cruzaders dio un fuerte whoop como el adiós agitado a él como desapareció por la puerta.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de vuelta a su habitación Gohan no pudo ayudar pero pregunto donde había desaparecido el último clon celular a y lo fuerte sería la próxima vez el encuentro.

(En sala de Gohan)

"Me pregunto donde fue Gohan?" Habla Twilight como ella y sus amigas finalmente despertarón.

Fluttershy levantó estiramiento antes de contestar a su amiga "Si puedo recordar, yo creo que está ayudando a rarity con la creación de ropa nueva para todos.".

"Espero que rarity no me haga probar y hacerme cualquier ropa de niña marica". AppleJack gimió como ella misma tirado desde el piso y cayó abajo sobre la cama de Gohan, inclinando su sombrero sobre su cara.

Twilight da un suspiro y comenzó a caminar por la habitación tratando de acostumbrarse a su cuerpo ha cambiado "Aún no creo que nuestros cuerpos cambiados así.", dijo e hizo una pequeña gira "Fue tan difícil para Gohan acostumbrarse a ser un pony para el poco tiempo que fue?".

"Fue un poco un desafío, creeme". Gohan llama dando un paso en la habitación.

"Gohan!" Fluttershy casi gritó y saltó a través de la habitación para darle un abrazo apretado.

Gohan podría sentir que el aire deje sus pulmones como brazos apretados alrededor de él. Pinkie Pie se rió como el Saiyajin convertido una luz azul antes de Twilight saltó entre los dos.

"Fluttershy lo estas apretando y él será la espalda derecha en el hospital"! Twilight regañó como Fluttershy continuado por Gohan.

El pony de crin rosa sonrió a su amiga antes de disculparse "Lo siento, es sólo que estaba tan preocupado acerca de cómo se siente después de la batalla de ayer.".

Gohan volvió la sonrisa encantada de ver que sus amigos estaban todavía preocupados "estoy perfectamente bien Fluttershy, pude obtener a través de la lucha unos cuantos moretones".

Pinkie Pie empezó saltando por la habitación y aterrizó sobre su espalda "Hey Gohan vuelve a ser Rubio, te hace ver lindo".

Gohan se ruborizó ligeramente como Pinkie Pie lo felicitó. Enfocando su energía que Gohan encendido en su forma de Super Saiyajin.

"¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer eso Gohan?" Pregunta Twilight asombrada de su transformación.

"Sí Gohan, creo que estamos todas curiosas acerca de su transformación." Una voz que decía desde detrás de él.

Girando alrededor de ellos fueron recibidos por la princesa Celestia, princesa Luna y rarity que estaba utilizando su magia para llevar nueve cajas envueltas detrás de ella.

"Lo siento por interrumpir everypony de la historia pero creo que disfrutará estos presentes." Rarity dijo y pasando las cajas a todo el mundo.

Todos ellos arrancó en ellos a la vez que sus ojos en el asombro ante lo que encontraron.

Dentro de cada una de las cajas caprichosamente diseñadas fue un traje nuevo para cada una de las chicas y Gohan. *(SPSX9000.- No me preguntes cómo rarity sabe cuáles son los estilos de ropa)*

La Ropa de Twilight consistió en traje púrpura de colegiala con falda que empareja. Pinkie Pie sonrió felizmente en ella sabía combinadas de jeans azules y camiseta rosa chicle. AppleJack comenzó a poner en su top sin mangas a cuadros con Daisy Dukes. Fluttershy tímidamente se deslizó en su vestido largo amarillo con diseños de flores. Rainbow Dash pone en su arco iris, coloreada camiseta y pantalones deportivos. Ropa de rarity fue un combo vestido y sombrero violeta elaborado que fue atado en muchas gemas diferentes. Vestidos de la princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna fueron opuestos entre sí. Uno fue tan brillante como el sol y otro brillaba como la Luna.

Como cada una de las chicas agradeció la rarity y ayudado mutuamente vestido en sus nuevos trajes notaron Gohan sosteniendo su caja y mirando hacia abajo en el suelo de una manera avergonzada.

"¿Qué te pasa Gohan no adora su nuevo traje?" Pregunta rarity con la esperanza de que ella no le defraudó.

"Um...no es que es sólo...No creo que sería educado cambiar delante de las señoras." Gohan dijo todavía mirando hacia el suelo.

Celestia sonrió en cómo lindo Gohan fue haciéndose aparecen "Tienes Razon everypony volteense De Gohan así puede cambiar su ropa nueva.".

Luna y Fluttershy gimió internamente ya que todos ellos evitó los ojos del joven mitad-Saiyajin. Después de aproximadamente un minuto de espera Gohan borrado su garganta y todos volvieron a enfrente de él y dieron un coo en asombro.

Pie delante de ellos fue Gohan en el atuendo más lindo que nunca habían visto. Como en la Gala el traje se asemeja a la armadura de un caballero pero con unos pequeños cambios.

La camisa era una mezcla de un cielo brillante de un lado y un brillante sol ardiente en la otra. Pantalones ahora unió el traje y seguir el esquema de color de la camisa. En sus manos y pies fueron guantes de oro y las botas que se hicieron fuera de los tejidos más suaves que rarity podría encontrar.

"Te ves muy guapo Gohan!" Celestia suavemente habló con una sonrisa de estrangular y corrió sus manos arriba y abajo de sus brazos.

Luna Miró a su hermana con ojos celosos mientras ella miraba a su hermana siente por su amigo.

"Que Sta Mal... deseas que podrías hacerlo en su lugar?" Nightmare Moon rió desde dentro de la mente de Luna.

Luna no le molestó a responder a su ser más oscuro y giró su cabeza lejos de la vista "Um...Disculpe Gohan creo que ibas a decirnos cómo fuiste capaz de transformarte asi. ".

Gohan respira un suspiro de alivio, como la situación incómoda fue desviada.

Celestia dio una faneca pequeña como ella sacó sus brazos lejos del chico "Gohan sí estamos definitivamente interesadas en sus habilidades"..

Gohan respiré profundamente antes de caer en la cama "Bien todo el mundo quieren saber todo acerca de mí y de dónde vengo?" veía como todo asintió con ganas para continuar "Bueno quizá desee sentarse porque esto tardará un rato.".

Fin Del Capitulo


	11. Capitulo 11: Respuestas

Bueno Aqui Gohan Les Dira A Nuestras Ponys De Donde Vino (Si Han Visto DBZ Sabran Que Concuerda Todo Hasta El Final De La Saga De Cell Vean El Capitulo 1 Si Tienen Duda)

A Parte Gohan Se Llevara Una Sorpresa XD

Bueno Sin Mas Que Decir Seguimos Con La Historia:

My Little Gohan

Capítulo 11: Respuestas

"Bien Gohan es tiempo que nos ha dicho todo." Twilight Sparkle dijo tomando un asiento junto a él en la cama.

Gohan asintió y dio un suspiro "Bien todos reúnen todo es tiempo que sabía todo sobre mí.".

Todos se sentaron en cerca de Gohan como pudieron para que podían darle toda su atención.

"Como ustedes saben no es mi mundo o incluso mi dimensión para esa materia. Vine aquí de un planeta donde yo y mis amigos ex estaban separados de un grupo llamado a los guerreros Z. Nuestro trabajo era proteger el planeta de nadie, ni nada que intentaría dañarlo." Miró hacia arriba para ver sus ojos brillan con asombro. "Hace poco tiempo un ser llamado célula amenazó con destruir toda la vida en el universo y comenzó un torneo llamado los juegos de celular, donde pondría en entredicho los combatientes más fuertes en la tierra. El día del torneo, un hombre llamado Hércules desafió celular pensando que su débil capacidad sería suficiente para detenerlo... estaba equivocado. Celular rápidamente lo derrotó, desafiando después mi padre. Papá luchado como como podía pero sabía que aún con su poder podría no derrotar celular, por lo que puso su fe en mí para terminar el trabajo."

Celestia quedé boquiabierta "¿Cómo puede alguien dejar un muchacho pobre con el destino del universo!?".

Los demás asintió con la cabeza con la misma cosa en mente.

Gohan siente caliente dentro sabiendo que estaban todos preocupados por su bienestar y continuó su historia. "Al principio la batalla entre célula y yo era sobre todo una batalla a cansar a la otra persona como intercambiamos golpe tras golpe. Finalmente fui tan harto de la violencia que gritó que no quería luchar más. Esto sólo parece ira celular como envió sus little monsters la célula Jr hacer daño a mis amigos. No fue hasta que destruyó uno de mis amigos Android 16 que finalmente perdió y transformado en mi forma de Super Saiyan 2".

Pinkie Pie le miró con una cara confundida "Super Saiyan 2?".

"Es una de la transformación que puede atravesar el pueblo de mi carrera. Mi concentrar mi energía puedo transformar y ser aún más poderoso." Gohan explicó y transformado en su forma de Super Saiyajin sostenido.

Los caballos se asombraron por su habilidad como miran su pelo convertido en spikier y en posición vertical.

Gohan sentó atrás mientras continuaba su historia "después de que transforme brutalmente destruido todos los Cell Jr. y luego vencida celular en todo momento. Recuerdo que todo el mundo gritó para que mí rápidamente destruir células mientras que tenía el poder. ".

"Así que lo haces?" preguntó emocionado Rainbow Dash para oír más de la historia.

Los ojos de Gohan oscurecieron como él respondió: "No Rainbow Dash no destruirlo cuando me dijeron que. Estaba tan enojada en la celda para el dolor y la destrucción que había causado que empecé a torturarle para como pude. Yo incluso puñetazos tan duro me causó uno de los androides que había absorbido a regurgitar a sí mismo de su cuerpo. ".

Luna escuchó atentamente como Gohan habló sobre su rabia y furia mientras hablaba de la Luna de pesadilla a ella a través de su mente "parece que no somos el único es que ellos mismos perdieron su furia.".

Luna acordado y respondió "Sí... pero a diferencia de lo que no estábamos empujados en una esquina con ninguna salida como estaba".

Pesadilla Luna permaneció en silencio como historia de Gohan empezó a envolver a sí mismo.

"Después de celular perdió mucho de su poder que finalmente me decidí a terminar le una vez por todas, poco sabía que tenía una última baza en la manga. Chupando hasta la última gota de energía había intentado volar a sí mismo y el planeta a smithereens. Fue entonces que mi padre se sacrificó para mover células y él tan lejos de la tierra como posiblemente pudo así todos estarían a salvo. ". Gohan tuvo que dejar la historia durante un segundo como volvió el dolor de la memoria.

Sentí una mano agarre su y miró hacia abajo para ver Fluttershy suavemente apretando su mano y dándole una pequeña sonrisa triste.

"Lamentablemente la explosión no fue suficiente para destruir células como pronto encontró su camino de regreso a mi planeta y asesinado a mi amigo Trunks. Esto causó a su padre Vegeta para atacar a él y rabia, pero incluso él no era rival para la celda recién recargada. Mi brazo izquierdo fue dañado salvarlo de una explosión que habría seguramente lo mató. Estaba a punto de renunciar a toda esperanza hasta habla de espíritu de mi padre me de la vida después. Con su aliento que finalmente pude destruir células una vez por todas con una armados Kamehameha onda." Dejó de hablar como Rainbow Dash dio un Wooper fuerte mostrando que ella estaba interesada en su historia.

"La historia no ha acabado todavía Rainbow Dash". Twilight Sparkle dijo tristemente como ella miró al suelo.

¿Rainbow Dash le miró como si ella era una locura "que te refieres no es sobre? Venció al monstruo, y salvó al mundo cuánto más podría añadir en su historia? ".

"Para responder a su pregunta Dash... se pone peor desde aquí. Después los juegos de celular fue ignorado y maltratado por la gente una vez llamaron a mis amigos. Vegeta casi todos los días me golpeaba después y mi madre me echó incluso de mi propia casa. Sólo una persona estaba por mí y era mi amigo Bulma. Me dio un dispositivo para buscar un elemento especial llamado un Dragonball. Encontrar todos los siete de ellos permite a una persona hacer un deseo que solía salir de mi casa para siempre. Que todo el mundo, es cómo terminé aquí". Gohan terminó con una mirada triste en su cara.

Silencio llenó el aire como Gohan se sentó inmóvil en la cama. De repente dos pequeños sniffles fueron escuchados.

En menos de dos segundos, que Gohan se encontró golpeado sobre su regreso como Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie lo hizo en un apretado abrazo.

«¿Cómo puede alguien hacer a una persona tan dulce como usted?» Pinkie gritó enterrar la cabeza en el lado del cuello de Gohan.

AppleJack y Twilight tuvieron que usar toda su fuerza para tirar de los dos caballos sollozando de Gohan para que pudiera respirar.

"Gohan no debe culpar a usted mismo para los eventos del pasado. Nada de lo que ha trascendido es tu culpa, fue un error de ellos colocar una responsabilidad sobre los hombros. " Celestia le habló abrochar su mano en ella.

Gohan no pudo ayudar pero sonrisa sabiendo que por lo menos aquí nadie acusó le de lo ocurrido.

Celestia entonces él brilló una sonrisa casi mal "aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que es un pequeño castigo para no decirnos en primer lugar.".

Gohan bebió como vio la mirada en la cara de Celestia.

"Hermana ¿qué significan con eso de castigo!?" Luna airadamente pidió protección de sentimiento sobre bienestar de Gohan.

Celestia se movió para que los otros caballos que se amontonan hasta en un círculo cuando Gohan se sentó confundido y preocupado en la cama.

"Hermana qué planeas!?" le susurro a su hermana.

"Gohan no es el problema verdad princesa?" Fluttershy pidió a la princesa ahora sonriente.

"No, no Fluttershy que nuestro estimado Gohan es sin problemas en todo pensé que sería divertido si cada una de nosotras una manera de tenerlo a nosotras mismas para un día completo." habló Celestia.

"Para no ser grosera princesa, pero lo que en el heno estás hablando?" preguntó sensación de Applejack confundido.

"Es muy simple joven Applejack. Yo puedo adivinar que todas sentimos lo mismo sobre Gohan, así que qué mejor manera para nosotras para acercarnos a él, y luego tener un día puede tener una cita perfecta donde es completamente en cada uno de nuestra misericordia". Celestia sonrió mientras los demás veia choque.

"Así que usted está diciendo que vamos a hacer Gohan nuestro esclavo de citas por la próxima semana como una excusa para acercarnos a él?" Twilight Sparkle preguntó incrédulo.

Celestia asintió con otra sonrisa y volvió habla "bueno vamos a difundir la noticia de buena/mala a nuestro joven amigo.".

Se rompió el círculo y volvió a reposar alrededor de Gohan.

"Bien Gohan que hemos decidido por el delito de no decirnos de sus orígenes desde el principio, hemos decidido todas tu castigo." Celestia habla tratando de ser tan grave como sea posible.

Gohan sintió todo el color deja su cara como su corazón comenzó a golpear en el pecho. ¿Qué tipo de castigo podría posiblemente hacerle sirvi y cuánto peligro estaría?

Sus ojos se capacitación a la princesa como finalmente habló nuevamente "su castigo será... pasar un día completo con cada una de nosotras para crear la cita perfecta.".

Gohan se ahogo en su propio sudor como cayó al suelo en sorpresa. Ver a su amigo en el dolor Fluttershy corrió al baño y regresó con un vaso pequeño de agua que luego ayudó a Gohan consumen.

"N...N...No pensé que reaccionaria así!" Princesa Celestia se rió como apretó sus manos sobre su boca.

Luna Miró su hermana airadamente "usted podría haberlo asesinado hermana!".

Princesa Celestia dio su hermana una mirada aburrida "Oh no fue malo hermana, fue divertido y lo sabes.".

"Ha Ha Ha tengo que reconocer fue un momento hilarante". Nightmare Moon se rió de dentro de ella.

Frente de Luna surcada como ella gritó en su mitad oscura "tranquilizate!".

Gohan recuperó su aliento y agradeció a Fluttershy antes de sentarse nuevamente en la cama "Déjame Entender esto princesa... quieres decir que a cada uno de ustedes un día completo y darle todas su dia perfecto con una cita?".

"Precisamente, después de todo podríamos agradecer después de tratar con un espíritu maligno de caos y un psicópata asesino." Celestia dijo frotando sus lados dolores.

Twilight se sentó con su boca ancha abrir "¡princesa esto puede ser grave! No hay manera que nos puede llevar a una cita individual cuando Ponyville esta todavía ser reconstruida de la batalla, no mencionar que aún tenemos que preparar para la Noche de Nightmare en un día. ".

Princesa Celestia cree difícil solución a este dilema antes un smirk mal casi llegó a su cara "por qué Noche de Nightmare Twilight será la oportunidad perfecta para una primera cita y lo que mejor manera para celebrar a mi hermana volver con Gohan para mostrarle cómo romántico puede ser.".

Gohan sintió un pequeño goteo de sangre pase por debajo de su nariz como cayó hacia atrás sobre la cama. Fluttershy agarró un tejido de la pequeña mesa junto a la cama y apresurado comenzó a limpiar su cara.

"Oh no Gohan, esto esta mal. Toda esta emoción es sólo hacer mucho para usted también." Dijo que como ella aplicó alrededor de la cara de Gohan.

"Hermana usted casi lo mata otra vez!" Luna gritó una vez más a su hermana.

Celestia dio otra risa como desapareció por la puerta.

"Simplemente no entiendo cómo ella puede ser mi hermana mayor pero que actúa como una Potranca." Luna gimió haciendo que los demás se ríen.

Rainbow Dash estirada en la cama detrás de Gohan antes de pedir "Por lo que la princesa Luna sale mañana?".

Luna se ruborizó y apretó sus manos juntos "bien, como me encantaría ser acompañado de la mañana, no forzare a Gohan hacerlo contra su voluntad.".

"No te preocupes Princesa si mañana es un día en su honor, luego le esperare a la cita." Gohan dijo dándole un pulgar hacia arriba.

"Mirada de asombro de que ella se ruboriso!" Pinkie Pie sonrió como Luna se mudó a ocultar o enrojecimiento de la cara.

"T...T...Tengo que as... asumir mis deberes reales! " Luna tartamudeó a desaparecer rápidamente de la habitación.

"Fue algo que dije?" Preguntó Gohan confundido acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo como los otros rieron y sacudieron la cabeza.

(Alrededor del Castillo)

Pronto fueron caminos separados, cada uno de ellos explorar una sección diferente del castillo. Ver nada más que hacer Gohan volvió a comprobar los cruzados de la marca de Cutie.

Entrar en la sala de Gohan vieron la visión cómica de las tres Potrancas oscilaciones por el piso.

"¿Por qué es esto tan flippin duro!?" Gimió Applebloom como ella luchó para mantener su equilibrio.

"No te preocupes se convertirá en segunda naturaleza después de un par de días de para el uso para el cambio." Gohan sonrió apoyado contra la pared.

Las tres Potrancas lo miró fijamente con miradas molesta en sus rostros.

"Cómo everypony donde su de pie así?" Scootaloo dijo apoyadas en el suelo.

Gohan se encogió de hombros y respondió "Bien no sé no es algo que he pensado alguna vez.".

"Bien preferido cuando tuve cuatro pezuñas en vez de dos en." Applebloom gimió renunciar y caer en su cama de hospital.

Sweetie Belle parecía tener un mejor ajuste de tiempo como tomó pasos pequeños hacia arriba y abajo de la sala "No es tan difícil cuando te acostumbras a todo el equilibrio de la cosa.".

Scootaloo y Applebloom había pegado sus lenguas de ella y comenzaron a lanzar una andanada de almohadas en su dirección.

Gohan se reía mientras veía las tres Potrancas argumentan antes de girar para mirar la cama vacía.

"¿Dónde están Big Mac y Cheerilee?" Preguntó como las chicas que se establecieron.

Applebloom ella misma Heterogenisado antes de responder "Dijo algo acerca de no ser perezosos huesos todo el día y se levantó para caminar alrededor del castillo.".

Gohan se sorprendió que fueran tan temprano después de lesionarse la manera que lo hizo.

"No todavía estar descansando?" Preguntó muy sorprendido.

Scootaloo ella misma desempolvó antes de contestar "que es lo que les dijimos pero dijeron que era un adulto lo y a la izquierda.".

Gohan Miró confundido "podiamos algo?".

"No entendemos bien pero otros fueron dando una sonrisa extraña". Applebloom dijo ella separándose Sweetie Belle.

Gohan pensó mucho sobre lo que podría significar, antes rubor tan rojo como un tomate.

"Um...Gohan sabes qué significan? " Applebloom frecuentes.

Gohan sacudió su cabeza no "Um... no es nada, te veré todo más tarde." Dijo y agitó el adiós a ellos.

Mientras caminaba, sin embargo, la puerta levantó.

"Bien las niñas quizás si podemos dominar esta nueva forma de caminar podemos conseguir las marcas de cutie!" Applebloom dijo con optimismo como los otros dos sólo sacudieron su cabeza en ella.

(Pasillo)

Gohan se movió lentamente por los pasillos del Castillo tratando de encontrar los dos caballos adultos. Incluso después de vivir en este lugar para la última semana todavía no conocía el diseño completo.

"Ahora si tuviera dos ponis en amor dónde le voy a estar solo?" Gohan preguntó a descansar en una ventana.

Mirando hacia abajo en el jardín del Castillo Gohan capturado una vislumbre de dos caballos de color rojos y púrpuras.

(Jardín)

Big Macintosh Miró amorosamente a ojos de Cheerilee como él acarició su melena.

¿Quien es mi pequeña torta de azúcar?" Él le preguntó suavemente.

Cheerilee sonrió como ella cerró los ojos y respondió "usted es mi gran acurruquen bollos.".

Los dos siguen acurrucarse contra otros conscientes de la presencia de escabullirse hacia arriba detrás de ellos.

"Dos Asegúrese de que está recibiendo amable con los demás." Gohan sonrió causando los dos caballos enamora a saltar en su voz.

G..Gohan! Éramos apenas um... um... " Big Mac intentó decir como Gohan siguió smirk.

Cheerilee suspiró en travesuras de su amor antes de colocar su mano sobre su hombro "Es miel bien creo que es seguro decir el gato de la bolsa.".

Big Mac dejó escapar un aliento celebrado como Cheerilee fijar su mente en la facilidad.

"No se preocupe usted dos que apenas regresé para asegurarse de que ustedes dos eran bien después de todo que no esperaba verte tanto sobre tan temprano." Gohan dijo poniendo sus manos en la parte posterior de su cabeza en un relajado manera.

"Es bien Gohan, ambos sabíamos que no podíamos mantenerlo secreto para siempre". Big Mac dijo envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Cheerilee.

Gohan les dio una sonrisa simpática "I ' ll just keep su pequeño secreto conmigo. ¿Dos cómo juntos de todos modos? ".

Cheerilee sonrió y comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos del otro día "bien snookums y yo nos juntamos poco después de que usted nos ayudó a escapar de la escuela. Big Mac demostró cómo valiente y fuerte que intentaba proteger me y las niñas de esas criaturas horribles, así que yo no podía sino caer en amor con él. Oh es una maravillosa sensación al estar enamorada de Gohan debería probarlo!"terminó como Big Mac se ruborizó un profundo carmesí.

Gohan rió un poco como vio la cara de vergüenza de Big Mac "Bien ser honesto que tengo mis propios problemas con amor en este momento.".

¿"Cuál es el problema"? Pregunta Big Mac preocupado por su amigo.

Gohan pasó los próximos minutos informándoles sobre Celestia decreto que llevaría ella y los otros caballos que en la fecha de su sueño.

"Wow bro poco seguro que tienes mucho en su plato!" Big Mac dijo tratando de no reír.

Pregunta cómo Applejack podría ajustar a ser tomadas en una fecha, ya que ella le trató mejor no a actuar todo niña. Sin embargo en el corto tiempo que había conocido a Gohan estaba seguro de que el niño haría todo lo posible para que sea especial para ella.

"También creo que es dulce que tiene tantos caballos hermosos que se preocupan por que Gohan". Cheerilee dijo empezando a imaginar Big Mac sacar en la fecha de su propio sueño.

Gohan sonrió y rió suavemente "Sí creo que soy muy afortunada.".

Buscar en el cielo Gohan pudo ver que el sol había desaparecido casi desde el cielo.

"Bien si usted dos excuse me tengo para asegurarse de que yo estoy descansado para poder hacer las cosas especiales para la princesa Luna". Gohan dice que los dos caballos que todavía eran abrazos entre sí.

"Nos debemos volver dentro de demasiado, tenemos que hacer un largo viaje a Ponyville en la mañana". Big Mac dijo.

Cheerilee ojos abiertos amplia en realización "casi olvidé que mi traje listo! Gohan lo que vas a usar para mañana? ".

Gohan Miró confundido "Um...Use? ".

¿Big Mac Miró sorprendido "quieres decir que no sabía!? Noche de pesadilla everypony en la tierra se viste trajes de miedo. ".

"No tenía ni idea que era ese tipo de vacaciones, sinceramente no sé lo que puedo usar que será miedo." Gohan dijo intentando pensar de alguna manera fuera de su situación.

"También estoy seguro usted pensará de algo antes de entonces, después de todo si estuvieras lo suficientemente ingeniosos para detener la discordia entonces encontrar un traje debería ser pastel." Cheerilee le aseguró antes de ella y Big Mac volvió a caminar hacia el Castillo dejando a Gohan permanente solo.

"Gran había mejor ir pedir rareza que me aún otro equipo para que no desordenar las cosas mañana." Gohan emitían antes corriendo a buscar el Fashionista.

Como trasladó de nuevo al castillo una pequeña nube de brillante polvo llegó desde el lugar donde estaba la estatua de la discordia.

Brillaba casi evilly como se dispersan con gran velocidad en el aire.

Final de capítulo

SPSX9000.- Bien Los 8 Capitulos Siguientes Trataran De Las Citas De Gohan Con Las Ponies y Con Las Princesas Sigan Leyendo Pongan Reviews, Favoritos, Follow ;)


	12. Capitulo 12: La Noche De Nightmare

_**Bien Aqui Empiezan Las Citas De Gohan Con Las 8 Ponys Empezando Con La Princesa Luna. Disfrutenlo**_

Capítulo 12: Gohan y La Noche De Nightmare

Gohan se despertó con el sonido de los pájaros. Bostezar en voz alta que él mismo sacó de su cama y se dirigió fuera de su habitación y la planta baja a la sala principal.

Se alegró al ver que todos sus amigos se habían reunido alrededor y charlando alegremente sobre los acontecimientos del día.

"¿Qué tal todos?" Él les preguntó alegremente.

Todos se volvieron hacia él con sonrisas felices como Applejack empezó a hablar.

"Hola allí Gohan, estábamos empezando a pensar que nunca se va a despertar". Dijo Gohan causando a ruborizarse y frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza.

"No se espera que todo en mí para algo?" Gohan preguntó.

Twilight sonrió y respondió "Estábamos deseando verte antes de que todos regresaron a Ponyville.".

Gohan estaba confundido "¡Te vas?".

"Bueno, es esta noche Nightmare Night, y Spike se probrably preguntando por qué no he vuelto a la biblioteca en día." Crepúsculo, dijo preguntándose cómo el dragón estaba sosteniendo a casa.

"Tengo que conseguir de nuevo a las potrancas de Sweet Acres Apple para obtener sus trajes etc abuela puede verlos." Applejack dice Applebloom palmaditas en la cabeza.

"También tengo que volver a mi casa para tomar de mis animales". Fluttershy dijo Gohan dando una tímida sonrisa.

"Yo y Pinkie también tienen que ir a buscar en el que los dulces!" Rainbow Dash anunciado como Pinkie Pie dio unas palmadas en el acuerdo.

Mientras todos se despidieron Gohan observó cómo sus amigos entraron en un carro rumbo a Ponyville.

Cuando el carruaje comenzó a rodar por el camino Rareza asomó la cabeza por el lado.

"Gohan, salí de su traje en el armario en el interior de su habitación!" Ella le gritó a él.

Gohan sonrió y saludó con la mano "Gracias Rareza, te prometo que voy a encontrar una manera de pagar".

El Fashionista sonrió mientras ella gritó "Sólo asegúrate de mostrar Princesa Luna un buen rato y luego me pagan de nuevo cuando es nuestro turno para una fecha".

Por último, el coche estaba fuera de la vista y Gohan volvió a su habitación para prepararse para la noche.

"Hmm me pregunto cuál es mi traje se parece?" Gohan preguntó a sí mismo al pasar por su puerta.

Caminando hacia la cómoda ella abrió lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

"Ahora esto es lo que yo llamo un traje!" Exclamó y rápidamente comenzó a poner en la obra de arte.

(En las cámaras de Luna)

"Estoy muy nervioso por mi primera cita!" Luna gritó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Sabía que debía estar descansando para el gran evento de la noche, pero encontró que su mente se llenó de imágenes mentales de cómo su noche romántica se desarrollase. Su hermana trató de calmarla para que pudieran hablar antes de la fecha.

"Querida hermana de verdad tienes que controlarte a ti mismo, estoy seguro de que todo irá bien esta noche". Celestia dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su hermana.

Luna suspiró y apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de su hermana, escuchando su latido del corazón "Lo siento hermana, es solo que nunca en mi vida he sido invitado a salir en una cita.".

Celestia sonrió cálidamente travesuras de su hermana. Le recordaba de cuando era una yegua joven y más interesados en otros potros que en Equestria gobernante.

"No tienes nada de qué preocuparse, tengo la mayor confianza en la capacidad de Gohan para asegurarse de que su noche especial es tan perfecta como sea posible." Princesa Celestia terminado y dejar de lado a su hermana "Ahora haznos un favor y dormir un poco! Estoy seguro de Gohan no quiere sentir la ira de una princesa de mal humor.".

Luna lanzó una mirada divertida a su hermana como ella se dejó caer para descansar en su cama "Gracias hermana, yo no sé lo que haría si no estuviera aquí para mí.".

"Eso es lo que la familia es para un joven, para ayudar a los demás en sus momentos de necesidad." Celestia respondió como ella apagó la luz "Duerme bien".

"No dejes que las chinches pican!" Luna completó la frase y cerró los ojos.

La princesa del sol sonrió al recordar que decían que el uno al otro cuando eran potras jóvenes.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo Celestia no podía dejar de decir con una sonrisa "Parece que no hace falta que te protegerá de todo el mundo ya mi dulce hermana.".

(Golden Oaks Library)

Twilight Sparkle había estado trabajando duro desde que regresó del castillo. Se había sacado el polvo y en orden alfabético todos los libros, estudió sus pergaminos durante dos horas, y dar los últimos toques a su traje. Mientras ella se ponía su traje de Spike vino rebotando por las escaleras.

"Di Crepúsculo, ¿qué te parece mi traje?" El joven dragón le preguntó con una mueca de miedo.

Crepúsculo se rió de la pequeña aparición dragones "Realmente Spike? De cualquier traje en todo el mundo que podría haber elegido, decidió vestirse como un dragón?".

De Spike frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada diabólica "Está bien señorita perfecta si eres tan inteligente, entonces ¿por qué te vistes como un abuelo?".

"Yo no soy un abuelo de Spike! Te hago saber que la estrella del remolino barbudo es sólo el mago más importante de la era pre-clásico". Crepúsculo habló posando en su traje místico.

Su conversación fue interuppted como un golpe se escuchó en la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el rostro de tres potrancas muy entusiastas "Noche de pesadilla! ¡Qué susto! Danos algo dulce para picar".

Crepúsculo sonrió y puso el caramelo en cada una de sus bolsas "Hola everypony, trajes especiales! Nightmare Night Happy, Granny Smith.".

"Yo tenía que estar en la cama hace 5 horas" El potro viejo frágil gimió.

Desde el final de la fila otra potra saltó al frente en un traje de pirata.

"Pipsqueak el pirata, a su servicio. Es mi primera noche Nightmare!" Dijo mientras le tendió la bolsa.

Crepúsculo estaba confundido y preguntó: "Desde que se mudó de Trottingham?".

Pip sonrió y negó con la cabeza "No. Es mi noche de pesadilla primera vez".

De pronto, una bola de luz de color rosa con cremallera en frente él "Ya es tiempo de charla dulce".

Crepúsculo reconoció la voz como Pinkie Pie "Pinkie Pie no eres un poco mayor para el caramelo?".

Esta Pinkie Pie años había decidido ir como un pollo gigante y actualmente ayuda Granny Smith en escoltar las potrancas.

"Demasiado viejo para el caramelo libre? Ni en un millón de años!" Pinkie se quedó sin aliento arañar el suelo como un pollo.

Crepúsculo suspiró y luego comenzó a lucir su traje a su amiga "¿Y qué crees que Pinkie?".

El pony rosa la observó durante unos minutos tratando de averiguar lo que estaba vestido como. Por último dio su mejor conjetura.

"Wow Crepúsculo comete un gran abuelo!" Ella gritó y rápidamente se comió el resto de dulces de Twilight.

Mientras ella y los demás huyeron Crepúsculo sacudió su puño en el pony rosa "Estoy remolino estrella del barbudo, no un abuelo! Él tiene su propio estante en la biblioteca Canterlot de magia por el amor de pony".

Púa rió de su mejor amigo "Give it up crepúsculo nadie le encantan los libros más que tú." -dijo, y arrojó un puñado de caramelos en la boca.

Crepúsculo dio otro suspiro y se puso a caminar con espiga en la plaza del pueblo.

Durante los siguientes treinta minutos socializar con los demás residentes de Ponyville y disfrutar de los eventos de la noche Nightmare.

En poco tiempo se encontró una vez más por Pinkie Pie y Pipsqueak.

"Hola de nuevo meñique! ¿Recibió suficientes dulces?" Crepúsculo les pidió ver a sus bolsas de ruptura.

Pinkie bombea un puño en el aire y se rió "Estamos seguros de sí Twilight! Nos empaquetó todo lo que fuera posible y luego fue a Cheerilee y embolsados incluso mo ... AHHH!" ella gritó como un rayo brilló por encima de ella.

Mirando hacia arriba Crepúsculo podía ver lo familiar melena de color del arco iris y de inmediato supo quién era.

"Ese fue un truco Rainbow Dash media!" -dijo, y frunció el ceño al pony ahora riendo.

"Ha Ha Ha aligerar Crepúsculo después de todo, ¿de qué serviría la Noche Pesadilla sin el truco de vez en cuando?" Rainbow Dash dijo cuando ella se asomó desde detrás de una nube de tormenta.

Crepúsculo suspiró y enderezó su sombrero "Bueno, ahora que estás aquí podemos esperar a que la princesa Luna y Gohan para llegar aquí.".

"No puedo esperar a ver lo que Gohan piensa en su traje." Rareza dicho viene en la esquina con tanto Applejack y Fluttershy.

El Fashionista estaba vestida como princesa vampiro y tenía el pelo hecho en un moño cuidadosamente diseñado. Applejack estaba vestido como un espantapájaros de paja y había que salen de su melena.

"¿No se supone que para estar aquí Twi?" preguntó Applejack.

Crepúsculo miró el reloj en el centro de la ciudad "Tal vez están esperando para hacer una entrada.".

Echando un vistazo al reloj de nuevo la esperanza de que ella tenía razón.

(De vuelta en el Castillo)

"Wow esto es realmente fuerte!" Gohan dijo a sí mismo mientras trataba de terminar de poner en su traje.

En las últimas horas que pasó su tiempo en la biblioteca del castillo a leer sobre la historia de Equestria y la de fiesta.

Quería asegurarse de que él sabía de la Noche pesadilla y lo especial que sería para Luna para que él pudiera hacer suya y de su noche tan especial como pudo.

Descubrió que su día de fiesta del mundo estaban casi imágenes especulares de vacaciones este mundo es con la Noche de pesadilla similar a Halloween. Pero mientras él estaba leyendo empezó a pensar en sus amigos y sus sentimientos.

En vista de que no es un pony solo se opuso al decreto de la Princesa Celestia que tomar cada uno de ellos a una cita le hizo la pregunta si las cosas podrían funcionar entre todos ellos. Se echó a reír ante el hecho de que un mes antes había sido completamente solo, sin amigos o familiares que lo cuidan y ahora tenía ocho caballos antropomorfos femeninos que quieren que gane su corazón.

En cierto modo, lo hizo feliz pero preocupado a la vez. ¿Y si él no podía hacer cada uno de ellos felices, iban a estar enojado y lo abandonan? Él debe su cabeza libre de los pensamientos y encendió la última pieza de su vestuario.

Miró el reloj de la pared y se podía ver que era casi la hora para llegar a Ponyville.

Agarrando el accesorio que Rareza había hecho para él caminaba por los pasillos hasta la cámara de Luna.

(Con Luna)

Luna también había pasado el último par de horas asegurándose de que estaba presentable.

"Mi querido vas a pasar demasiado tiempo tratando de impresionar". Nightmare Moon habló desde dentro de ella.

Luna suspiró cuando ella se dejó caer sobre la cama "Estamos preocupados de que eso es todo. Ésta es la primera cita que he tenido, y yo quiero que sea perfecto.".

"Bueno, nos alegramos de que están tan entusiasmados pero ¿de qué nos va a hacer, si lo matas con diez capas de perfume." Pesadilla rió Luna agarró a la crin y se inhala.

"¿Hemos añadir demasiado?" -preguntó ella esperando que ella no está completamente vencida lo hizo.

De repente, alguien llamó a su puerta.

"¿Quién es?" Luna preguntó sin perder el ritmo.

"Soy yo Gohan!" La media saiyan llamó desde detrás de la puerta.

La Princesa saltó de la cama y trató de ajustar en el espejo "Un momento por favor".

"Estamos seguros de que sólo mirar querido finas date prisa y ve a él en algún momento antes de que el más" Nightmare rió recibir un pequeño guiño de su otro yo.

Moviéndose lentamente ella abrió la puerta y la abrió sólo para encontrarse con su enamorado de pie en un traje magnífico.

Gohan estaba vestido como lo que sólo podía adivinar era un traje de caballero oscuro. Fue hecho con rubíes rojos sanguíneos situados en los lugares adecuados. Pequeñas alas negras se colocaron en ambas hombreras debe y en sus guantes. El casco fue diseñado para parecerse a un dragón con brillantes ojos amarillos. En su mano izquierda agarró una lanza aspecto muy realista, que tenía una hoja dentada muy largo en la parte inferior y dos palas bifurcadas alrededor de la cabeza.

Luna sólo podía mirar con asombro a su cita muy guapo.

"Bueno Gohan parece que no importa cuál sea la ocasión que está siempre destinado a ser mi caballero de brillante armadura". Luna dijo con un rubor que aparece claramente en su rostro.

Gohan sonrió y se quitó el casco mostrando que él también lucía un rubor.

"Bueno, me alegro de que usted es capaz de compartir su noche especial con mi Luna". Dijo en voz baja y le besó la mano.

Luna suavemente jadeó y trató de ocultar su rostro enrojecido nunca con las manos "Mi, mi, mi eres todo lo romántico Gohan esta noche.".

Ambos compartieron una risa como la hicieron su camino hasta la entrada del castillo.

"Así que estamos tomando princesa de un carro de su hermana para Ponyville?" Gohan preguntó agarrando la mano en un apretón suave pero fuerte.

Princesa Luna sonrió y apretó sus dedos alrededor de su "Gohan No tengo mi propio transporte esperando por nosotros.".

Al llegar a las puertas de dos de los guardias de Luna sacó un carro de color medianoche a la vista.

"Estamos listos para continuar como princesa planificada". El guardia habló por primera vez, inclinándose ante ella.

"Proceder como se planeó?" Gohan preguntó confundido acerca de lo que quería decir.

Luna le apretó la mano una le dio una sonrisa "Bueno Gohan tipo I tuvo la idea de hacer una gran entrada en Ponyville, después de todo lo que ha sido uno de mil años desde que he estado en un evento social.".

Gohan ayudó a subir a la carroza y se arrastró hasta el asiento a su lado.

Muy pronto el carro se fue con gran velocidad a través del cielo directamente a Ponyville. Cuando desaparecieron de la vista Princesa Celestia cerró la ventana a sus aposentos.

"Tener una hermana buena noche". Ella sonrió suavemente puso abajo en su cama. Al cerrar los ojos, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo su día con el chico-maravilla sería.

(De vuelta en Ponyville)

Everypony era todavía fuerte en la ciudad. Los juegos fueron aún se está reproduciendo y dulces aún siendo dado.

Crepúsculo y sus amigos se habían reunido en la esquina Sugarcube para tomar algunos dulces rápidos, no queriendo ser acribillados por Pinkie Pie y su equipo de caramelo.

"Así que Crepúsculo está seguro de que este tipo Gohan y Luna Princesa se suponía que estar aquí?" Espiga preguntó mientras chowed abajo en algunas esmeraldas que él trajo.

Crepúsculo enrollado alrededor de una manzana en sus manos mientras miraba al cielo "Bueno, yo pensaba que iban a la princesa Luna, pero tal vez no está listo para las interacciones a gran escala como estos.".

Rareza parecía tener una mirada de desesperación en su cara cuando ella tiró dramáticamente la mano por la cara "Pero si ellos no hacen acto de presencia ¿cómo voy a saber si Gohan adora el traje que más esclavizado por él!".

Applejack se echó a reír cuando ella ver a su amigo ir en su modalidad reina del drama "Rareza Vaya usted lo tiene malo no hacer cha?".

"¿Cómo dice?" El Fashionista apretó a cabo lanzando una mirada a Applejack.

"Bueno Rareza todo lo que estoy diciendo es que lo que realmente quieren ver Gohan tan pronto hacer que su celoso que Luna tiene Exclusiva en él." Applejack dijo Rarity dar una mirada desafiante.

Deslumbramiento Rareza pronto se volvió al sentir mal a su amiga tratando de meterse debajo de su piel "Bueno, ¿qué pasa con usted, pude ver que lo desnudaban con los ojos esta mañana?".

Crepúsculo, y Rainbow Dash suspiró mientras tanto los cuernos una vez más cerradas sobre quién tenía razón o no.

Un ruido procedente del exterior de la panadería causado a todos que dejen de sorpresa.

"Vamos everypony algo grande está sucediendo afuera!" Habló ansioso por ver lo que el alboroto era Twilight.

Después de que el pony por última vez por la puerta de la fuente de la emoción era visible en el cielo nocturno. Era un oscuro carruaje tirado por dos caballos igualmente oscuras en armadura.

El carro aterrizó justo en el medio de la plaza de la ciudad ya que todos los caballos no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaría haciendo un gran entrada.

De repente, dos figuras salieron del carro. Uno estaba cubierto por una capucha y la otra parecía como si fuera un caballero.

"Bueno, parece que lo hizo después de todo." Twilight Sparkle dijo reconocer al instante el carro princesas.

Rareza sonrió mientras miraba a Gohan "Sí, y parece que Gohan le encanta su traje de caballero dragón.

Spike no podía creer lo que veía "¿Quieres decir que es Gohan? Aww tiene un disfraz de dragón mejor que yo.".

Todos se rieron mientras se mueven a través de la nube de caballos se reunieron a su alrededor. Como finalmente llegó delante de la carroza Crepúsculo Sparkle dirigido a sus dos amigos.

"Estábamos a punto de pensar que ustedes dos nunca iban a aparecer." Crepúsculo Luna rió entre dientes mientras la princesa se quitó la capucha.

Everypony en las proximidades exclamó en alta voz y se inclinó ante el invitado de honor.

Luna miró a su alrededor con una mirada incómoda en su rostro "Por favor everypony nosotros no deseamos que inclinarse ante nosotros! Estamos aquí sólo para disfrutar de las fiestas".

Su petición fue recibida con caras de incertidumbre, al recordar los acontecimientos de la celebración de sol del verano y cómo Luna Nightmare casi se hizo cargo.

Sentirse avergonzado miró a Gohan para el soporte. Tomando el yelmo le sonrió cálidamente a su haciéndole saber que él estaba allí para ella. Como él le cogió la mano un grito se escuchó desde el fondo de los ponis.

"Aaaahhhh everypony correr! Nightmare Moon ha poseído Gohan y está haciéndole su esclavo amor!" Una voz familiar que identificó como Pinkie Pie podía escuchar como los caballos comenzaron a gritar y se encogen de miedo.

Luna miró al suelo con tristeza como sus intentos de desarmar a los malos sentimientos entre ella y la gente del pueblo.

Ella se quedó sin aliento al sentir algo fuerte envoltura alrededor de ella. Volviendo la cabeza, vio que Gohan estaba abrazando con fuerza.

"No te preocupes Luna me aseguraré de que usted tiene una maravillosa noche sin importar lo que cueste." Él dijo que él sentía que su magro en su abrazo.

"No te preocupes Gohan nos pondremos todos a salir a la calle!" Crepúsculo, dijo que los demás asintieron.

"Gracias a todos que voy a quedarme aquí con Luna mientras que usted consigue todos de nuevo." Gohan, dijo que los otros corrieron a completar su misión.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante el próximo par de minutos antes de que Luna finalmente decidió hablar "¿Crees que todo el mundo se calentará a mí pronto Gohan?".

"Estoy seguro de que va a Luna a veces sólo toma un poco convincente para mostrar a la gente lo bueno que eres en realidad." Gohan dijo mientras giraba en torno a Luna a mirarla a los ojos.

Mientras miraba a los ojos del saiyan medio de ella podía sentir un calor irradiar amor de ellos.

"Bueno, mi querido, parece que usted tiene un guardián allí". Nightmare Moon habló con una sonrisa.

Luna dio una risita mientras abrazaba a Gohan nuevo.

(10 minutos después)

Después de un muy necesario Crepúsculo convincente y los demás habían persuadido finalmente a los residentes de Ponyville volver exterior.

Sus ojos estaban fijos todavía en la Luna, como si estuvieran esperando que ella se transforme en la Luna Pesadilla en cualquier momento.

"Mi palabra es ridículo! La primera vez que crea un aspecto que parecía como si todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a desafiar, pero ahora es como si nos estaban esperando para hacer estallar el sol". Luna Luna Nightmare gimió cuando Gohan y paseó por las calles.

Un ruido de gorgoteo pequeño les hizo detenerse en el lugar.

"¿Fue tu princesa estómago?" Preguntado Gohan con una sonrisa.

Luna rostro se puso rojo "Pedimos disculpas, ha sido un día desde la última vez que comí.".

Gohan miró rápidamente a su alrededor y vio a un restaurante con pocas mesas vacías.

"¿Qué nos paramos a tomar un bocado para comer?" Él le preguntó y señaló hacia donde las mesas estaban.

Ella asintió rápidamente con la esperanza de que su estómago no arruinar el estado de ánimo para ellos.

Como ambos se sentaron a un camarero vestido como un racimo de uvas vino a tomar sus pedidos.

"Voy a tomar su orden Princesa Luna, y su fecha um ...". Le preguntó con cara de nervioso esperando que él no los había ofendido.

Luna asintió con la cabeza pequeña y comenzó a hacer su orden "Creo que un sándwich de diente de león simple sería suficiente para satisfacer mi hambre.".

Rápidamente se anotó su orden y luego se volvió a Gohan "¿Qué desea, señor?".

Gohan lo pensó brevemente que no quería pedir algo con plantas en ella "¿Estaría bien para solicitar un par de docenas de tuerca de plátano magdalenas?".

El camarero lo miró con extrañeza, pero decidió no hacer con el temor de disgustar a la princesa "Muy bien, entonces vamos a tener a sus órdenes a usted en tan sólo unos breves instantes.".

A medida que el camarero desapareció Luna sonrió a Gohan "Parece que no soy el único que no ha comido hoy.".

Frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza Gohan tímidamente respondió: "Bien, he estado sabe que comer mucho, así que no quería vaciar la oferta del castillo de los alimentos.".

Princesa Luna sonrió suavemente y colocó su mano sobre la de su "Gohan no hay que preocuparse por cosas pequeñas como esas. Siempre y cuando usted está en el castillo Equestria siempre será su casa. Además tengo serias dudas de que aun con su gran apetito que incluso se podría rayar amplia oferta del castillo de los alimentos. ".

Mirando a los ojos, los dos empezamos a sonrojarse. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de ambos que no podían explicar. Se sentía como si algo estaba atrayendo más cerca el uno al otro. Cerrando los ojos se dejaron acercarse cada vez más hasta que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. De repente, un ruido les hizo separarse el uno del otro rápidamente.

Mirando hacia arriba se dieron cuenta de que el camarero y volvió con su comida.

"Un diente de león sándwich para la feria Luna Princesa, y dos bandejas de panecillos para el señor." El camarero nos dijo antes de retirarse y alejarse.

Luna miró su comida rápidamente diciendo: "Um .. permite escarbar en!" antes de tomar un gran bocado de su sándwich.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza antes de coger un panecillo y rápidamente consumir y comprar otra.

Unos minutos pasaron en silencio mientras los dos chowed abajo. Luna se preguntó si Gohan diría algo pronto para romper la tensión.

Por suerte, antes de que las palabras se podría decir un jadeo sobresaltado surgió de Gohan como otra yegua había golpeado en el lado de la mesa y miraba fijamente a las dos bandejas de panecillos.

"Cascos Derpy?" Princesa Luna preguntó sorprendido al verla.

El correo-pony se rompió la mirada de los muffins de abrazar con alegría el amigo que había hecho durante la crisis "Princess Me alegro de volver a verte!".

"Yo también me alegro de verte también. Estaba muy preocupada de que algo le sucedió a usted después de que nos separamos". Luna dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

"Bueno, después de everypony dejó decidí esperar solo en mi casa hasta que todo pasara." Derpy dijo volviendo su mirada hacia los panecillos.

Gohan notó su mirada y le tendió dos magdalenas a su "¿Quieres un poco Derpy?".

Sus ojos se abrieron como las palabras salieron de su boca.

"¿He dicho algo malo?" Gohan le preguntó con la esperanza de que él no dijo algo malo.

Derpy reía mientras tomaba las magdalenas de su mano "Es que nadie me ha ofrecido mi cosa favorita en el mundo entero antes".

Tanto Luna y Gohan miró con asombro como Derpy devorado las magdalenas con un casi super "pony" de velocidad.

Después de que se terminó la yegua pequeña eructó suavemente y sonrió "Eso fue genial que realmente necesitaba, gracias!".

Gohan rió y le dio un pulgar hacia arriba "No hay de qué.".

Luna sonrió mientras sus dos amigos se llevaban bien. Ella había estado preocupada desde que habían quedado separados de que algo le pasó.

"Así que Luna ustedes dos en una cita?" Derpy invitó a salir everypony fuerte causando alrededor de ellos para girar su cabeza hacia ellos.

Luna se sonrojó un profundo carmesí al sentir todas las miradas de repente formados en su "Um .. Sí Derpy. Gohan y yo estamos en una cita esta noche especial.".

"Eso es tan maravilloso! Déjame salir de tu melena para que pueda disfrutar de su fecha lindo." Derpy dijo y se alejó trotando alegremente.

Después de unos momentos de silencio Gohan habló "Bueno, eso fue interesante.".

"Yo sí creo que era. Derpy tiene buenas intenciones, pero ella tiene su propia manera de mostrarla.". Luna dijo apretando sus manos.

"Bueno, ya hemos terminado de comer te gustaría ir a jugar algunos de los juegos?" Gohan le preguntó con la esperanza de que Luna no estaba demasiado avergonzado para continuar la noche.

Luna le dio una mirada desconcertante "Juegos? Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que yo o mi hermana han tenido tiempo para jugar a los juegos desde que se convirtió en princesa.".

"Bueno, entonces eso es exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer! Todo el trabajo y nada de juego hacen de Jack un chico aburrido después de todo." Gohan dijo con una sonrisa.

La princesa miró confundido "¿Quién es esta persona Jack, él es un amigo tuyo?".

Gohan palmeó la cara y contuvo la risa "No princesa es sólo una expresión.".

"Oh". Luna dijo sentirse avergonzado.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a la los juegos de Gohan sintió como si algo los seguía desde el cielo.

Mirando hacia arriba se dio cuenta de una forma extraña nube de tormenta que se mueve lentamente detrás de ellos. Sacudiendo la cabeza, rechazó esto como nada como Applejack corrió hacia ellos.

"Te reconozco y la princesa le gustaría jugar algunos de los juegos de Gohan ¿eh?" Preguntó y lanzó una pequeña bola roja arriba y abajo.

"Sí, ¿tiene algo en mente para nosotros?" Gohan preguntó con su brazo alrededor de la Luna.

El poni tierra les brilló tanto una amplia sonrisa mientras se les indicó que la siguen "Creo que acabo el juego perfecto para los dos.".

Applejack los llevó a un gran tanque lleno de agua con una cortina sobre ella.

Luna estaba intrigado mientras mira el tanque extraño "Applejack Señora, si me permite la pregunta, ¿qué clase de juego es este?".

"Estoy tan bueno que lo preguntas princesa! Pero antes de entrar a explicar me gustaría que conozcas a nuestro asistente muy especial". Applejack vigas antes de tirar de una cuerda grande justo al lado del tanque.

El telón se levantó lentamente revelando una rareza atado y amordazado sentado en un tablón.

"Esta es una buena una buena pasada de moda princesa cabina dunking. Usted lanza esta pelota en ese objetivo en la pared para hacer Rareza poco pasada de ir a nadar." Applejack explicó pasar la pelota a Luna.

Gohan miró Rareza a ver el miedo llegan a sus ojos. Sabía que iba a tener que hacer algo especial en su fecha a compensar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

"Um .. Applejack está seguro de que está bien Rareza con ser la persona que está siendo mojado?" Pidió a la yegua ahora sonriendo.

"No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro Rareza sobrevivirá un poco de agua." Applejack se echó a reír mientras se movía a un lado de la meta.

Luna hizo rodar el balón alrededor de su palma por unos momentos tratando de apuntar a sí misma con el objetivo. Tomando una respiración profunda le dio la bola una pequeña sacudida y vio al chocar contra la pared justo debajo de la meta.

Luna frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras Applejack tiró la pelota a su "No está mal para una princesa primera tirada tiene dos disparos más para hacer que nuestra bella Miss Rarity mojado.". (Geez sonido sucio mucho)

La concentración más difícil que poner más poder en el tiro. Esta vez, la pelota le pasó justo sobre el objetivo a lo largo de la pared hasta el otro lado.

Applejack corrió a buscar la pelota como Rareza dio un gran suspiro de alivio. Tal vez ella estaría a salvo y Luna acaba de perder otra vez.

Ella sonrió detrás de la cinta que le cubría la boca mientras esperaba a la princesa a perder de nuevo.

Como Luna, una vez más mantuvo el balón una vez más se sintió algo la envolvió por detrás. Volviendo la cabeza se dio cuenta de que Gohan estaba abrazando y moviendo sus brazos en su posición.

"Hay que mantener firmes los brazos cuando se lanza para que la pelota se moverá en la que desea que lo haga." Gohan dijo en voz baja-la movió a su posición.

Luna podía sentir el calor que viene de su cuerpo y le permitió moverla como él quería.

Después de Gohan había terminado de fijar su postura Luna hizo lo que le dijeron y mantuvo su brazo apretado como ella, una vez más preparado para lanzar.

Cuando la pelota salió de su mano Luna cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento.

Un satisfactorio ting y un fuerte chapoteo llenó el aire mientras ella rápidamente abrió los ojos con sorpresa. En el interior del tanque podía ver un chapoteo Rareza muy enojado por ahí tratando de serenarse fuera del agua.

"Lo hicimos Gohan, lo hicimos!" Luna felizmente gritó cuando ella se volvió para abrazar a Gohan.

La media saiyan aceptó el abrazo, feliz de saber que su fecha estaba disfrutando de su éxito. Ellos celebraron su abrazo durante unos segundos antes de que Luna se inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Um ... ¿Hay algo en la cara?" Le preguntó mirando de nuevo en sus ojos brillantes.

Luna no respondió, pero sólo empezó a inclinarse hacia su rostro cada vez más cerca de él. Gohan también comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella como ella estaba en una especie de trance.

El espacio entre ellos acorta a medida que cerraron los ojos. Se podía sentir cada respiración otros en los labios y otros estaban a punto de besar, pero fueron interuppted por el sonido de una multitud de awes.

Rotura del trance, ambos miraron en silencio a todos los caballos de la mirada fija. Era casi un momento dulce para los dos de ellos antes de que la voz familiar de Pinkie Pie sonó.

"Luna Aaaahhhh Nightmare está tratando de succionar Soul Gohan, correr a todo el mundo!" Ella gritó mientras la multitud todos corrieron a esconderse.

"No espere por favor!" Luna gritó mientras la multitud corría para llegar lo más lejos que pudo.

Ver todos los temas que trataba de ganarse a los largo de ella con miedo Luna hizo a la vez triste y enojado al mismo tiempo.

Ella ya había declarado su intención de disfrutar de la noche dedicada a ella, así que ¿por qué habían hecho un buen trabajo de hacer un festival grande si sólo íbamos a tratar el invitado de honor, como si fuera a morder sus cabezas?

Se sintió obtener más y más furioso cuando sintió el impulso de gritar.

"¡Eso es! Si así es como vamos a tratar a continuación, la presente prohibición nocturna pesadilla para siempre!" Luna gritó con su voz más fuerte Canterlot mientras corría tan lejos de los caballos ahora acobardados tan rápido como pudo.

En su prisa no se dio cuenta Gohan diciendo en voz alta para que ella vuelva.

"Luna por favor, vuelve!" Gritó como Rareza Applejack y se puso a su lado.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Gohan? Si no arreglamos las cosas a su no va a ser una fiesta para disfrutar." Applejack dijo con preocupación.

Gohan suspiró mientras sus pensamientos se fue a su fecha "Está bien que todo el mundo para detener volviendo loco y encontrar algo que hacer con Pinkie Pie. Nadie se calmará si corre gritando que Luna está haciendo algo malo. Voy a perseguir a Luna antes de que decida dejar Ponyville. ".

Ambos asintieron como Gohan salió corriendo después de la princesa.

Rareza todavía estaba tratando de secar su melena fuera mientras miraba a Applejack "Bueno, será mejor que encontrar Pinkie Pie antes de que ella causa más caos.".

"Si tal vez podemos atraerla hacia fuera con un poco de caramelo". Applejack acordaron darse Rareza disparar una mirada sucia "¿Qué?".

"Applejack ... Usted lamentará el día que me puso en ese puesto mojando!" La fashionista gruñó mientras corría a buscar Pinkie Pie con una risa Applejack seguía de cerca.

(Mientras tanto)

"Princess!" Gohan le gritó corriendo a través de Ponyville. Se sorprendió de lo rápido que podía moverse. Ella había hecho un pequeño giro y al igual que ella se había ido.

Después de correr por unos minutos Gohan se detuvo de repente al oír su nombre, se llama.

"Por fin te he encontrado!" Twilight Sparkle dijo claramente sin aliento "¿Qué pasó?".

Gohan se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de hablar "Digamos Pinkie Pie causó un pánico multitud, y ahora Luna ha prohibido la Noche Nightmare.".

"Pinkie hizo qué?" Crepúsculo gimió cara palming en la frustración.

"Sí, y como si eso no fuera suficientemente malo que está desaparecido y no tengo ni idea de dónde iba." Gohan dijo claramente preocupado por la situación.

Crepúsculo pensó por un minuto antes de llegar a una conclusión "Bueno, si la princesa Luna está molesto porque todo el mundo está asustado por ella, entonces ella no tendría ninguna razón para permanecer en Ponyville. Por lo tanto ella debe regresar al castillo!".

"¿Qué?" Gohan casi gritó "¡Tenemos que encontrar a su ayuno".

Los dos continuaron su búsqueda como una princesa cierta comenzó a discutir con ella.

(Con Luna)

Luna estaba corriendo tan rápido como pudo a sí misma dejar de llorar. Ella había estado funcionando durante tanto tiempo que ni siquiera podía reconocer dónde estaba ya.

"Bueno, eso fue una muestra decepcionante". La voz aburrida de la Luna Nightmare sonó de su mente.

"Déjame en paz pesadilla!" Luna ahogado.

Ella realmente no quería oír su otro yo en este momento. Lo único que quería era encontrar un lugar agradable y tranquilo donde pudiera estar sola.

"Ahora no me culpes por lo que pasó, todo habría estado bien si el rosa no habría asustado." Habló Pesadilla en una voz molesta.

"Bueno, si usted nunca se crearon yo seguiría siendo uno de los caballos normales!" Luna dijo sin pensar.

Ella agarró un casco sobre su boca darse cuenta de su error.

"Sólo voy a fingir que no oí que tidbit pasado". Nightmare Moon apretó lentamente hacia fuera.

Luna suspiró y miró al suelo "Nosotros ... pedimos disculpas, el estrés es sólo para llegar a nosotros.".

Luna Nightmare se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes y respondió: "Bueno, mi querida que es comprensible. Realmente debería haber llevado nuestro pequeño héroe con usted, después de todo lo que sabe como hacerte sonreír.".

La idea de estar en los brazos de Gohan hizo sonreír. Era como si ella pudiera alcanzar un nuevo nivel de felicidad que ella nunca pensó que podía llegar. Era extraño cómo alguien que ella supiera por algunas semanas pantalones cortos pocos podían hacerla débil en las rodillas.

"Ver que hay que ir allí es tan inocente, o mejor dicho sonrisa no tan inocentes." Pesadilla rió entre dientes mientras ella podía ver los pensamientos de Luna.

De pie, Luna miró a su alrededor.

Parecía haberse encontrado en una bonita zona tranquila pequeño bosque. No pudo haber sido el bosque Everfree debido a la ausencia de la magia. Esto era un bosque perfectamente natural.

Sus pensamientos fueron interuppted como el sonido de un temblor arbustos la hizo saltar.

"¿Quién está ahí!" Exigió nervioso sobre lo que podría estar oculto detrás de ellos.

El temblor se acercaba más y más hasta que, finalmente, con un ruido sordo de un pequeño conejito saltó frente a ella.

La princesa dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando ella bajó sus defensas "Tú criatura tonta, me has asustado a medio sordo.".

El conejito se lo retorció la cabeza hacia un lado y movió su nariz antes de rebotar en frente de ella. Era como si quisiera que ella lo siga por alguna razón.

"¿Tenemos que seguir o esperar a que alguien nos encuentre?" Luna le pidió a su otra mitad.

"Hmm no sé, nunca he oído hablar de un conejo guía. Aún así, si queremos encontrar una salida que puede ser nuestra mejor opción." Pesadilla respondió tan asombrados como Luna era.

El conejo se cansó de esperar y rebotó por el camino, dejando a Luna a perseguirlo.

Después de unos 10 minutos de funcionamiento el conejo había conducido fuera del bosque y de nuevo cerca de Ponyville. Lo primero que noté fue una pequeña casa de campo con las plumas de muchos animales.

"¿Quién se casa me has llevado a mi criatura del bosque poco?" La princesa le preguntó el conejito llamó a la puerta.

El sonido de algo cayendo se oía una voz llegó desde el interior "Vete, no hay dulce aquí en la noche de pesadilla".

Princesa Luna y luego llamó a la puerta de nuevo esta vez haciendo oír su voz "Um .. Este pequeño conejito me llevó a su casa, ¿podría por favor me permite conocer al propietario de este pequeño héroe.".

La cerradura de la clic al abrirse.

"Princesa Luna es usted?" Fluttershy preguntó mientras permanecía de pie en el umbral.

Luna dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras miraba a la crin de caballo de color rosa.

Recogiendo Fluttershy Luna procedió a apretar con fuerza "¡Por fin un poco de caballo que yo pueda hablar que no me temen.".

Fluttershy devolvió el abrazo, pero rápidamente expulsados "Um ... Princess ¿podría dejar ir? Me estás aplastando!".

Rápidamente liberando el ahora jadeando pony Luna comenzó a disculparse "Nos sentimos más queridos Fluttershy, parece que no sabemos nuestra propia fuerza.".

"Es la princesa bien, estoy bien." Fluttershy la tranquilizó y la invitó a tomar el té en el interior.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa Fluttershy sentía que tenía que hacer "Princesa, ¿no se supone que debe estar fuera de tu cita con Gohan en este momento?".

Ojos Luna lanzó su alrededor con nerviosismo mientras pensaba en los pobres Gohan todavía corriendo a buscarla.

"Para ser honesto Fluttershy, me sentí como si los habitantes de Ponyville no quería que yo fuera allí, así que salió corriendo. Probrably Gohan es tan molesto conmigo ahora mismo". Luna habló y bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

Fluttershy se tomó el tiempo para observar a la princesa noche mientras ella permanecía en silencio. Recordó que cuando era Luna Luna Nightmare, que ni siquiera podía moverse por miedo. Ahora lo único que quería hacer es hacer que se sienta mejor consigo misma.

Caminando junto al pony mal humor ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella "Ahí, ahí princesa. Estoy seguro que todos Gohan se preocupa en este momento es asegurarse de que son seguros.".

El contacto repentino sorprendió Luna. El caballo más facilidad para sobresaltarse en Ponyville estaba abrazando con fuerza sin miedo.

"Gracias Fluttershy, pude ver cómo son fácilmente pony favorito de Gohan." Luna dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

Su comentario provocó ojos Fluttershy a disparar bien abiertos "I. .. I. .. Yo soy lo que Gohan?".

Luna se rió ante la mirada nerviosa que ahora adornado cara de Fluttershy "Seguramente debe haber notado la mirada dulce Gohan ha estado dando en los últimos días?"

Fluttershy pensado en ello durante un tiempo. Recordó que cuando ella y Gohan estaban solos a veces le quedaba mirando fijamente, como si contemplara algo. Al principio ella pensó que sólo había algo en el pelo o los dientes, pero ahora oír el comentario de la princesa se preguntó si podría ser verdad.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, aunque se escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Ella corrió a abrir la puerta y se encontró con los rostros agotados de Crepúsculo, y Gohan.

"Fluttershy por favor dígame que usted sabe dónde está la princesa Luna, hemos buscado por todas partes." Gohan dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Fluttershy señas para que la siguiera a la casa. Al entrar en la cocina, donde Luna sáb bebiendo su té, pero Gohan todo su abordado en un abrazo.

"Por favor, Luna no vuelvas a asustar así de nuevo!" Gohan dijo suavemente mientras enterrando su cabeza en su hombro.

Crepúsculo también dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio contento de que ella no tenía que explicar a su hermana Celestia por qué desapareció.

"Me alegro de verte también Gohan, pero no se le molesta conmigo por arruinar la noche?" Luna preguntó sorprendido que no estaba enfadado con ella.

Gohan levantó escuchar y puso sus manos en sus caderas que hacen sonrojar "Yo nunca podría hacer de ti Luna, y no te preocupes por la noche no ha terminado todavía.".

"Pero no todo el mundo molesta que me arruinó la Noche pesadilla para todo el mundo?" Luna preguntó confundido sobre la forma en que podría tener una noche romántica.

Crepúsculo entonces se tomó el tiempo para explicar "No te preocupes por una cosa princesa. Pasamos un par de minutos convencer a la gente de que era una broma elaborada y que todo va según lo planeado.".

Gohan también intervino en "Sí, y también tenemos Applejack, y Rareza persiguiendo a Pinkie Pie para que no pueda causar más de un alboroto.".

Luna todavía parecía inquieto en esta información "No sabemos Gohan, ¿qué pasaría si todo el mundo todavía nos teme.".

Gohan sonrió a que como él ya había venido con un plan para asegurarse de que las cosas iban bien.

Según ha explicado su Zecora plan y una gran cantidad de potras y potros se habían reunido en la gran estatua de la Luna Pesadilla en el bosque.

(Con Zecora)

Como todas las potras todos estaban de pie con sus bolsas de dulces en frente de la estatua de miedo buscando Zecora comenzó su discurso.

"Venid conmigo, y muy pronto se escucha el relato de Night Mare Moon. Escuchar cerrar mis queridos niños, y te diré de dónde sacaste tus miedos de la noche de pesadilla, tan oscuro y aterrador. Of Night Mare Moon, que hace usted cauteloso. Cada año, nos ponemos un disfraz, para salvarnos a nosotros mismos, de sus ojos escrutadores. Pero Moon Night Mare quiere sólo una cosa. Para engullir ponis en un giro rápido. avidez, que se eleva al cielo. Si ella no ve -pony, ella pasa. Así que si ella llega y todo está claro, Equestria es seguro otro año! " La cebra terminó su relato como Pipsqueak corrió hacia ella.

"Uh, señorita Zecora, si se usan los trajes para esconderse de Night Mare Moon, así que no nos va a devorar, ¿cómo es que todavía tenemos que darle un poco de nuestros dulces?" Le pidió a la defensiva, mientras que la celebración de su bolsa de dulces.

Zecora rió y le acarició la cabeza "Una pregunta perfecto, mi pequeño amigo. A Night Mare Moon no debe ofender. Llenar su vientre con una golosina o dos, para que no se vuelva a venir a comer vosotros".

Ella tuvo que contener la risa como el color desapareció del rostro de Pipsqueak, y rápidamente se apresuran a poner algunos de sus dulces alrededor de la estatua.

Pronto todos los otros ponis estaban haciendo lo mismo hasta que un gran montón pronto apilados.

"¿Acaso te lo pierdas Zecora estamos a salvo?" Pipsqueak pidió que mira de lado a lado.

Como Zecora estaba a punto de responder a un rayo cruzó el cielo. Una ráfaga de viento hizo grande todos los dulces a girar hacia el cielo y desaparecen dentro de una nube.

Todos los caballos jóvenes se acurrucó detrás Zecora como la nube pronto se transformó en una pesadilla muy luna gigante.

Su voz como un trueno auge como ella se dirigió a ellos "Los ciudadanos de Ponyville! Usted era prudente llevar estos dulces para mí. Estoy satisfecho con su oferta. Muy contento de que me lo coma ... en lugar de comer vosotros".

A medida que una vez más hizo relámpago cada pony única en la zona media vuelta y corrió a excepción de Zecora y Pipsqueak joven.

Al ver que su trabajo se completó Luna Nightmare pronto volvió de nuevo a Luna mientras ella aterrizó en el suelo con un gran saco de caramelos arrojados por encima de su hombro.

"Um .. Twilight Sparkle yo no creo que esto haya tenido la intención de que usted quería." Luna dijo que sentía como si lo único que logró hacer fue causado que sean aún más miedo de ella.

Twilight Sparkle, Gohan, y Fluttershy todo salió de detrás de la estatua.

"No te preocupes princesa Luna, tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo disfrutó de su pequeño show." Crepúsculo, dijo y señaló a las potrancas y potros se esconden en los arbustos.

Luna no estaba seguro hasta que Pipsqueak joven se acercó y comenzó a tirar de su manto "Princess a pesar de que no habrá más noche pesadilla, ¿puede todavía llegar a asustar a mí ya mis amigos?".

Luna se sorprendió de que en realidad quería tener miedo. Tal vez se había equivocado todo el tiempo, tal vez no le molesta después de todo.

"No se preocupe un joven, si realmente deseamos tener miedo entonces sólo tendremos traer NOCHE ... PESADILLA DE VUELTA!" Luna sonrió al auge de las últimas palabras de su voz Canterlot.

Pipsqueak sonrió ampliamente mientras abrazaba a su "Tú eres mi princesa favorita de siempre! Ella dijo que sí chicos!".

Los ponis pequeños en los arbustos todo emocionado gritó como todos corrieron de nuevo a Ponyville.

Después, todos habían partido Gohan Luna abrazó por la espalda "te lo dije todo saldría bien al final.".

Luna sonrió, pero no dijo nada cuando ella se fundió en su abrazo. Volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos Luna y Gohan ambos miraban a los ojos de otros cuando sus labios se acercaron el uno al otro.

Una vez más, justo cuando estaban a punto de tocar el sonido de los gritos les hizo separarse de nuevo.

"¡Vuelve aquí Pinkie!" Applejack gritó.

"¡Nunca! Nunca poner las manos sobre mis dulces!" Pinkie gritó antes de correr directamente a Luna y Gohan.

Los tres cayeron al suelo como Pinkie aterrizó justo encima de Luna. Mientras trataba de sacar la cabeza para dejar de girar de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba debajo de ella.

"AHH Nightmare M. .." Ella fue cortada por Twilight agarrando con fuerza.

"Pinkie Pie derecho a recordar Princesa Luna?" Crepúsculo le pidió recibir una señal del pony ahora sudando "Bueno, si te acuerdas de ella entonces ¿por qué sigues corriendo gritando y corriendo? Ella no va a hacerte daño".

Pinkie Pie luego arrancó la mano de Crepúsculo lejos de su boca "Bueno duh yo no soy tonto! A veces es muy divertido para tener miedo." terminó y luego meter punta de la nariz de Luna.

"¿Quieres decir que no me molesta Pinkamena?" Luna pidió a sentir una sensación de alivio apoderado de ella.

Pinkie Pie encogió ligeramente oír su nombre completo, pero responde a la pregunta de todos modos "¿Por qué iba yo a hacer una cosa como esa princesa? Salvamos Equestria de discordia juntos ... también es Pinkie.".

Luna sonrió como Pinkie la abrazó.

Un fuerte golpe de un rayo del cielo causado Pinkie a caer al suelo en el terror, como todo el mundo saltó la sorpresa.

La risa se oía desde la nube de lluvia que Gohan juró los seguía antes. Flotando a Gohan se sorprendió al ver Rainbow Dash dando vueltas dentro de ella.

"Veo tu Dashie divirtiendo." Gohan dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Ah ha ha Estoy todo el mundo lo siento pero era demasiado perfecto de la oportunidad de pasar!" Rainbow dijo mientras continuaba rodar.

Crepúsculo estaba a punto de gritar algo a ella, pero fue interuppted por un rayo más amplio parpadea encima de ellos.

Rainbow Dash salió volando de su nube y se acurrucó detrás de Gohan tratando de averiguar donde el rayo había venido.

De repente, una nube más grande flotó hasta ellos y con un pequeño pop llegó el rostro sonriente de los cascos de Derpy.

"¿Te asusta Rainbow Dash?" Ella preguntó, diversión claramente en su rostro.

Rainbow Dash se sonrojó salió de detrás de Gohan "Yo no tenía miedo ... Sólo caí de la nube y ahorcado en Gohan para que no me caiga".

"Pero tienes alas, podría haber sólo voló a sí mismo dejar de caer". Gohan dijo sonriendo.

Rainbow Dash resopló mientras los demás se echaron a reír antes de que todos se fueron a disfrutar del resto de la Noche de pesadilla.

(Horas más tarde)

Gohan y los demás pasaron el resto de la noche, disfrutar de las muchas actividades interesantes que los ponis establecido.

Crepúsculo había ganado el primer premio en el concurso de trivia Noche Nightmare. Fluttershy había ganado cuatro nuevos peces durante la reproducción de sacudida del anillo. Pinkie Pie estaba desafiando los más hambrientos caballos en la ciudad para un concurso de comer pastel. Rareza estaba tratando de ganar el primer lugar en un concurso de corte y confección. Applejack era asegurarse de que todo estaba funcionando sin problemas. Rainbow Dash y Derpy se han unido para jugar bromas a todo el mundo, y Spike se quedó dormido después de comer la mitad de su suministro de caramelos.

Gohan y Luna sin embargo se prepara para hacer su regreso al castillo. Luna tuvo que regresar para que pudiera aliviar su hermana del deber, Gohan y prometió que se quedaría a su lado por el resto de la noche.

Antes de que pudieran entrar en el carruaje se detuvo por el alcalde.

"Disculpe, pero la princesa no le guste a los dos para pasar la adjudicación de mejor disfraz?" Ella les pidió a ambos con ojos suplicantes.

Luna pesar de ello durante unos instantes antes de decir "Supongo que no hay mal en ello.".

Como everypony en la ciudad recogió el alcalde preparado para dar su discurso.

"Como ustedes saben everypony, cada año permite a todos a votar por quién crees que tiene el mejor disfraz. Luego conceder el título de Rey o Reina de la Noche de pesadilla". Terminó como un caballo corriendo y le entregó un sobre "El ganador de la Noche de pesadilla de este año es ... Gohan".

Una luz se encendió y se coloca en una muy sorprendido Gohan mirando. Mientras caminaba hacia el escenario de la yegua y luego le hizo entrega de un trofeo muy grande que busca.

"Bueno Gohan Creo que a todos nos gustaría saber exactamente donde tienes tu disfraz." Ella le dijo a él y le pasó el micrófono.

Gohan lo tomó y con una sonrisa que hablaba "Bueno, para ser honesto, hasta la última gota de crédito para hacer este traje va a mi Rareza amigo.".

Como todos los ojos comenzaron a caer sobre Rareza sintió que se quedan avergonzados por la cantidad de atención que estaba recibiendo de repente.

"Bueno, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo para disfrutar de las fiestas, pero yo y la princesa Luna realmente se debe volver al castillo." Gohan dijo mientras le daba el micrófono al alcalde.

El sonido de aplaudir llenó el aire mientras Gohan y Luna se subió a su carro.

"Bueno everypony vamos a dejarlo para el rey de este año de la Noche de pesadilla, y nuestra Luna Princess propio. Esperamos verlos a ambos el próximo año". El alcalde dijo que como Gohan y Luna se despidió de ellos.

A medida que su carruaje ascendió al cielo Fluttershy y Twilight sonrieron el uno al otro.

"Creo que podemos estar de acuerdo que Luna tenía una buena noche." Crepúsculo, dijo alegremente.

Fluttershy acuerdo, pero no podía dejar de sentir la misma sensación persistente de los celos. Esperaba que ella podía reprimir.

A medida que ambos regresaron a la fiesta una extraña nube sacó flotaba hacia arriba y fuera de la ciudad, casi riendo como lo dejó.

(De vuelta en el castillo)

Gohan y Luna llegó al castillo sano y salvo. Al cruzar a través de la entrada del castillo se encontraron con la mirada complacida de Celestia.

"A juzgar por las sonrisas que la gracia de su rostro, te puedo decir que ambos tuvieron una noche perfecta." Ella dijo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Luna abrazó con fuerza a su hermana: "Sí querida hermana, ésta ha sido la noche más maravillosa de mi vida! Estoy tan contenta de que Gohan estaba allí para mostrar un tiempo maravilloso.".

Gohan se sonrojó mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza "Fue mi princesa placer, no puedo esperar a volver a hacerlo.".

Luna ojos brillaban mientras hablaba estas palabras "¿Quieres decir que vamos a tener otra cita pronto?".

"Gohan miró confundido" Of Luna supuesto, me refiero a que si eso está bien con usted? ".

Ella no respondió, pero sólo le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó suavemente. Gohan se sorprendió, pero no se vuelve atrás, en lugar de eso lentamente envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y luego regresaba a su pluma suave beso.

La mantuvo así durante unos minutos perdiendo la conciencia de que se estaban besando en el centro de la entrada principal del castillo para que todos lo vean.

Tomó Celestia aclarándose la garganta para que se rompan finalmente aparte, ya que se encontraron con un poco molesto por juguetón busca Celestia "Bueno Gohan, si ese es el premio para todo el día es ciertamente no puedo esperar a ver cómo nuestro será." terminó con un guiño.

Gohan se sonrojó profundamente como el Celestia subió las escaleras con una sonrisa "Ahora no te chupan cada dos otras caras libres, usted todavía tiene el deber de defender.".

Con eso la hermana mayor se retiró a sus aposentos dejando a los dos aturdidos en su lugar.

"¿Es esta tu hermana siempre hacia adelante con todo el mundo?" Gohan preguntó avergonzada.

Luna suspiró "Sólo si ella sabe que me hará avergonzado. Bueno vamos a retirar a mi cuarto, me encantaría que usted y yo pasamos un poco más de tiempo juntos.".

Gohan rió "Sólo si no su promesa a chupar mi cara.".

Luna le devolvió la sonrisa "Oh me comprometo a dejar su hermoso rostro son las cosas ... No voy a prometer nada acerca de sus labios sin embargo.".

Gohan tragó saliva ruidosamente cuando la princesa le cogió la mano y lo llevó hasta su habitación.

Luna sonrió al fin había encontrado el único ser en el mundo que la hacía feliz. Todavía tenía esa extraña sensación de que algo los estaba observando. Se sentía familiar pero diferente al mismo tiempo. Lo único que sabía era que fuese lo que fuese, haría bien en no intentar arruinar su felicidad

_**SPSX9000.- Lamento La Demora Es Que No He Tenido Tiempo Para Mi PC Pero Ahi Lo Tienen Como Vieron Algunas Partes Coincidian Con El Capitulo De MLP "Luna Enclipsada" Pero Decidi Cambiar y Poner Cosas Por Ejemplo: Originalmente Rarity No Sale En El Capitulo Pero Yo Si Quize Incluirla**_

_**El Diselo Del Disfraz De Gohan Es Como Una Combinacion De La Armadura Hydra De God of War 2 y El Traje De Scorpion De Mortal Kombat y Su Cabeza De Un Craneo De Dragon Con Unas Cuantas Gemas Preciosas En Ambos**_

_**"¿Quien Sera La Proxima Cita De Gohan?" Eso Es Sorpresa XD**_

_**Dejen Reviews, Pongan Follow y Favs Nos Vemos Pronto ;)**_


	13. Capitulo 13: El Concurso

Hola De Nuevo Lo Siento Por Hacerlos Esperar Tanto Pero Es Que No He Tenido Tiempo Para Mi PC

My Little Gohan

Capitulo 13: El Concurso

Gohan se despertó de su letargo con un bostezo poderoso. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que había sido colocado de nuevo en el interior de su propio dormitorio.

"¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Se preguntó a sí mismo tratando de recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Un par de risitas desde el otro lado de la cama, le hizo saltar. Mirando detrás de él se encontró con las caras sonrientes de Luna y Celestia.

"Aww que estabas durmiendo tan plácidamente". Celestia dijo sentado en el borde de la cama mientras su hermana se acurrucó a su lado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?" Gohan le preguntó por su cabeza en la almohada.

Esta Luna momento decidió responder "Bueno Gohan, después querida hermana se retiró por la noche que pasó la mayor parte de la noche charlando, abrazos y los besos de vez en cuando. Me acuerdo de realizar un viaje corto para ir al baño y cuando volví estabas acurrucada durmiendo en el balcón. ".

Gohan miró sorprendida "No me lleve todo el camino de vuelta aquí ¿verdad Luna?".

"No te preocupes Gohan, yo no quería molestarlo así que utilicé mi magia para transportarle a su cama." Luna dijo poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho escuchando el latido de su corazón blando.

Celestia le dio a su hermana una sonrisa "Me doy cuenta de que él está usando uno de los equipos por separado que se pierda Rareza dejado por él ... ¿también utilizar su magia para cambiar su ropa o lo has hecho a mano?".

Un rubor grande apareció en el rostro de Luna cuando la hermana de su llamado.

Gohan ojos se agrandaron al pensar en Luna retirar toda la ropa y el cambio de él a otros nuevos.

Pensando rápido, decidió cambiar de conversación "Um ... ¿Cuáles son los planes de todo el mundo para el día?".

Sabiendo que ella le había molestado bastante Celestia respondió a su pregunta: "Hoy tengo que llenar unos papeles que se debería haber hecho hace días, Luna está tomando sus clases de pintura, y mi pequeño amigo se reúnen rareza en su boutique de la fecha". .

"Ella quiere que tengamos nuestra fecha de hoy?" Gohan preguntó sorprendido de que él iba a tener su segunda cita tan pronto.

"Sí querida, y por lo que recuerdo, parecía bastante molesto por haber sido sumergido en un tanque de agua helada." Celestia le sonrió.

Gohan tenía un aspecto terrible en su cara "No creo que ella cree que puse Applejack hasta que te haga?".

Levantó la cabeza Luna le dio una sonrisa pícara "Yo no me preocuparía por eso Gohan, si eso es lo que ella cree que siempre podía darle algunos besos románticos agradables para hacer que se sienta mejor. Sé que a mí me funciona.".

Riéndose de su comentario Gohan se levantó de la cama. Pasando a su armario revisó para ver lo que debe usar durante el día.

Se decidió por un azul agradable camiseta y pantalón corto negro combo. Tomando los elementos del armario Gohan se volvió hacia las dos hermanas.

"Ya vuelvo, tengo que cambiar en algo de ropa nueva." Dijo con un sonrojo.

Tanto Celestia y Luna le dio una sonrisa mientras hablaba la hermana mayor "Usted no tiene que ir a ninguna parte Gohan, después de todo cuando nos conozcan mejor entre sí que vamos a ver mucho más de sí si sabes lo que quiero decir. ".

Gohan sintió como si su cara se va a derretir como Celestia se burlaban de él. Luna también estaba mirando fijamente como si esperara que él haría lo que su hermana solicitado.

Sus oraciones fueron contestadas como Gohan con un suspiro comenzó a quitarse lentamente la capa exterior de su ropa. Luego fue hasta los boxeadores, al sentir las miradas tanto princesa bloquear a él. Era lo que era un pedazo de carne en un tanque de pirañas hambrientas.

Rápidamente comenzó a poner en la ropa fresca que había elegido, y con su audiencia saiyan podría haber jurado que los oyó gemir en decepción.

"Oh Gohan eres una tomadura de pelo poco que sabes?" Celestia le sonrió cuando ella golpeó sus pestañas de forma coqueta.

A medida que finalmente puso la camisa sintió un par de brazos le rodean.

"Oh, no puedo esperar a que cuando sea mi turno para pasar tiempo con usted. Conozco algunos lugares románticos que me encantaría ir a ver." Celestia gimió deseando que él no tenía que irse.

Luna suspiró mientras miraba a su hermana casi arrojarse a Gohan "Ahora, ahora querida hermana si nos pasamos el día manteniendo Gohan Rareza de la señorita entonces nunca llegaremos a nuestros deberes.".

Celestia gruñó y soltó el rubor de media saiyan "Sí querida hermana, tiene usted razón. Bien Gohan no haría bien en tener en cuenta la fecha de espera.".

Gohan asintió rápidamente de acuerdo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Celestia se rió para sus adentros al ver las payasadas del joven como adorable.

"Realmente hermana vas a darle un ataque al corazón antes de que pueda salir contigo." Luna dijo que pone a través cama de Gohan.

Celestia disparó a su hermana una mirada juguetona "No seas mojigato Luna tal, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me he sentido como una yegua joven en lugar de una antigua princesa congestionada. En una nota más seria, aunque estoy seguro de que Gohan es el Quiero compartir mi corazón con. ".

Dar a su hermana una sonrisa sincera, Luna se puso de pie para abrazar a su hermana "Siento la misma manera exacta querida hermana. Él es tan joven, pero una vez que el mismo me siento como si estuviera más maduro que cualquier otro semental que jamás podría cumplir . Me pregunto si los demás se sentirán de la misma manera que hacemos.? ".

"No te preocupes Luna, tengo la sensación de que todos ellos tienen un anhelo por Gohan en su corazón, especialmente la señorita Fluttershy". Celestia dijo cuando se separaron.

Luna sonrió cuando empezaron a salir de la habitación "Esto me ha dado la inspiración para pintar algo en mis clases.

Cuando la puerta se cerró un extraño viento soplaba justo fuera de la ventana.

(Con Gohan)

Como Gohan hizo su manera de salir del castillo, empezó a preocuparse.

"Espero que no sea demasiado Rareza hecho de estar sumergido anoche." Se dijo que llamó a uno de los carros.

Normalmente, él acaba de volar de regreso a Ponyville para poder llegar lo más rápido posible, pero se sentía como si pudiera hacer Rareza felices si pudieran ser transportado por uno de los propios carros personales de la princesa.

A medida que los dos guardias pegasus despegó Gohan no podía dejar de pensar en sus amigos. Tendría que dar las gracias a Twilight Sparkle para el llenado de él en lo que a cada una de las chicas les gustaba cuando estaban buscando Luna de anoche.

Se enteró de que Crepúsculo era un fan de la ciencia y la literatura. Rareza amaba todas las cosas de lujo y buen gusto. Applejack querido atender su granja y ser salvaje. Pinkie Pie encantaban las fiestas, por lo que sweeats, correr a la panadería, observando a los gemelos pastel, comer dulces, y divertirse con sus amigos. Rainbow Dash disfrutado de velocidad, y encontrar maneras de unir las Wonderbolts. Y Fluttershy último, pero no menos amado que tiende su jardín, y el cuidado de sus animales encantadores.

Empezó a sudar al pensar en todos los diferentes estilos que tendría que acostumbrarse a si quería estar en este tipo de relaciones variadas.

Al darse cuenta de la muy inquieto mirando sentado en el asiento del carro Gohan, uno de los sementales pegasus llamado de nuevo a él.

"¿Está todo bien ahí atrás señor? ¿Nos necesitamos volver al castillo?" Él preguntó Gohan trató de hacerse con el control de sus nervios.

"No, yo estoy perfectamente bien, sólo un poco nervioso". Él respondió y tomó una respiración profunda.

Los dos guardias dimos una mirada divertida cuando empezaron a aumentar su velocidad.

Pronto llegó la carroza en la boutique Rareza y Gohan saltó.

"Ustedes dos no me importa esperar aquí para mí?" Le pidió a los dos.

Le dieron un salite como la primera respondió: "Sí, señor estamos bajo la Orden de la Princesa Celestia que te acompañe hasta tu día con Rarity señorita ha concluido.".

Agradeciendo a los Gohan rápidamente corrió dentro de la boutique.

Después de unos momentos había pasado uno de los sementales se rió "Quinientos pedacitos dice que no durar todo el día con ella.".

Riéndose de acuerdo al semental otro aceptó la apuesta.

(En el interior de la boutique)

Lo primero que noté cuando Gohan caminaba por dentro estaba el dulce aroma de perfume. Mirando alrededor, vio muchos maniquíes todos cargados con diferentes vestidos. Cada uno de ellos parecía como si hubieran sido hechos con las mejores telas y piedras preciosas en toda la tierra.

"Areyou Rareza casa?" Llamó la esperanza de obtener una respuesta.

Escuchar atentamente que apenas podía oír el sonido del agua proveniente de la planta alta de la casa de Rareza. Usando su audiencia saiyan subió las escaleras y trató de localizar la fuente del agua.

Pronto llegó a una puerta grande que se veía como si hubiera sido tallada en diamante. Sin siquiera pensarlo agarró antiguo de la perilla de la puerta y se apresuró pulg

"Rareza usted está en él ...?" Su voz se quebró en la garganta al ver el espectáculo que tenía delante.

Allí de pie, con el agua corriendo por su cuerpo desnudo era raro.

Cubriendo sus ojos Gohan trató de retroceder lentamente de la habitación. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer su camino fuera de la puerta de su pie atrapado en vestido desechado rareza, y lo envió rodando al suelo.

Gritando en voz alta, Rarity rápidamente tiró de la cortina de la ducha en frente de su cuerpo "G.. G.. Gohan! ¿Qué haces mirándome ducha?".

Incapaz de palabras Gohan se puso de pie y echó a correr escaleras abajo.

Como se limpió el sudor de la frente de un pequeño grifo en su espalda le hizo saltar casi fuera de su piel. Girando en torno a él se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Sweety Belle.

"¿Estás bien Gohan? Te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma." Ella le preguntó.

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro Gohan le respondió "Estoy bien Sweetie Belle, sólo accidentalmente entró en su hermana mientras ella estaba tomando una ducha.".

Sweetie Belle se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras trataba de contener la risa.

"Sí, sí se ríen para arriba." Gohan dijo unamused.

Riendo suavemente colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda "Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí en primer lugar?".

Sentado en una silla contra la pared Gohan respondió "Bueno, para ser hinest vine a recoger Rarity para la fecha de salida.".

Sweetie Belle ojos se iluminaron al oír sus palabras "¿Quieres decir que tú y mi hermana se va a enamorarse, casarse y tener muchos bebés".

Gohan se sonrojó embarassedly como la pequeña potranca exitedly comenzó a planear su futre y su hermana.

"Sweetie Belle calma abajo que va a dar al pobre chico un ataque al corazón!" Una voz gritó de repente.

Poco a poco bajando las escaleras vestida con un deslumbrante vestido rojo escarlata fue rareza.

Gohan luchó por palabras mientras él desfilaron camino hacia él.

Al ver su cara Rareza decidió burlarse de él "Tiene mi aspecto y el glamour dejó sin aliento guapo?".

Como Gohan se limpió la baba que se había formado de repente en el labio, Sweetie Belle abrazó a su hermana.

"¿A dónde vamos a ir a por su hermana fecha?" Pidió rareza.

Sonriendo widly la fashionista se acercó a su armario y sacó un pecho algo grande "Donde vamos es una sorpresa Sweetie Belle. Ahora ya que se ha ido la mayor parte del día Applejack se ha comprometido a dejar que te pasas el día con Applebloom en el granja. ".

Sweetie Belle saltó de alegría al saber que no tendría que estar tapada por dentro "Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias hermana ¡Te quiero!".

"Te amo demasiado pequeña hermana sólo por favor no te pongas demasiado sucio. Yo no quiero tener que pasar toda la noche recibiendo el lodo de su abrigo nuevo." Rareza dijo mientras pensaba en todas las botellas de champú que tuvo que pasar para hacer que su hermana limpio de nuevo.

"No te preocupes sis, voy a ser responsable mientras usted y Gohan están fuera de hacer bebés". Sweetie Belle inocentemente hablaba.

Rareza ojos de Gohan y tiro abierto. Rareza amaba a su hermana mucho, pero a veces sentía que no entendía cómo funcionan las cosas.

"Sweetie Belle no podemos simplemente hará que los bebés después de salir en una cita. Estamos probando nuestra compatibilidad para ver si podemos tener una relación feliz. Incluso después de que se necesitará el compromiso eterno el uno al otro para que tomemos una relación más ". Rareza dijo abanicándose con las manos.

Gohan sintió que su nariz comenzar a sangrar mientras pensaba en lo que Rareza decir.

"Bueno, yo creo que dos deben estar juntos, más temprano que tarde, después de todo Gohan estaba observando en la ducha." Sweetie Belle dijo con una sonrisa.

Rareza sonrojó en embarassement "Sweetie-Belle quien está enseñando a sonar como that1?".

La potranca pequeña risita y rápidamente salió corriendo de la tienda. Tanto Rareza y Gohan se sentó en silencio absoluto durante el próximo par de minutos, demasiado avergonzado para decir nada.

Decidido a ser el primero en decir algo en voz baja Gohan habló "R.. Rarity deberíamos irnos a nuestra cita?".

Asintiendo con la cabeza en acuerdo cogió su mejor sombrero y lo siguió hasta la puerta.

El segundo que salió se sorprendió al ver un carro de lujo con dos guardias reales de pie delante de ella.

"¿Por qué Gohan que no reparó en gastos para transporte fuera lo hiciste?" Dijo golpeando sus pestañas hacia él.

Los dos guardias pusieron los ojos y hacía muecas tontas como Rareza mostró su afecto.

"Así Rareza dónde vamos?" Gohan preguntó con curiosidad.

Rareza ojos brillaron cuando ella le respondió con entusiasmo "Vamos a pasar un día en marevelous Canterlot.".

Gohan pensó por un momento y recordar que Canterlot fue la capital donde se encontraba el castillo. Él estaba interesado en ir allí ya que los dos únicos lugares que había sido hasta ahora era el castillo en sí y Ponyville.

"Casi se me olvida!" Rareza dijo rápidamente y volvió corriendo a la tienda.

Gohan miró a los guardias y recibió un encogimiento de hombros confusa en responce. Podían oír torpe que viene de la parte superior de la boutique. Entonces, sin previo aviso tres grandes maletas salió volando por la ventana y en los brazos de los tres.

Gohan llamó la primera maleta como si fuera nada más que los dos guardias se tiró al suelo tratando de levantarse.

"Yo Cannet olvidar mis fuentes." Rareza dijo cuidadosamente echando la melena por detrás de su hombro.

Gohan estaba confundido aún "¿Por qué necesitan las maletas para una cita?".

Rareza sonrió y le cogió la mano "No es nada que usted debe preocuparse con cariño. Sólo tengo que hacer una parada en boxes rápido cuando lleguemos.".

Por alguna razón Gohan tenía una sensación muy mala, pero se detuvo en el carro antes de que pudiera hacer alguna objeción.

A medida que el carro se quitó una suave risita se oyó antes de desaparecer en el viento.

(Canterlot)

"Wow!" Gohan exclamó mientras se maravilló de los altos edificios que le rodean.

Rareza fragmentar su fasination como ella misma dio un giro "¿No es maravilloso Gohan? Aquí es donde los ponis más glamurosos vivir.".

Gohan asintió con la cabeza mientras llevaba equipaje Rareza el "Sí, es bastante sorprendente. Para ser honesto, esto es la segunda vez que he estado en una ciudad tan grande.".

Rareza jadeó cuando ella oye esto "Mi palabra Gohan, usted simplemente tiene que salir más a menudo".

Gohan sonrió mientras caminaban por la calle. Se sentía un poco extraño, sin embargo, era como si los ojos lo miraban desde todos los lados. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de muchos caballos bien vestidos estaban observando todos sus movimientos.

Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando él siguió Rareza en lo que parecía un teatro gigantesco.

"Bueno, aquí estamos Gohan, la mayor feria de la moda del año!" Rareza dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia.

Fue entonces cuando de repente golpeó realización Gohan "Rareza ... No está pensando en entrar en el espectáculo me estás?".

Su pregunta se cayó en oídos sordos como Rareza ya había hecho su camino hacia el frente de la línea de registro.

Ella rápidamente rellenado el formulario de solicitud y la cuota para entrar.

"Bueno, vamos por Gohan en cuatro horas, así que tenemos que trabajar rápido!" Ella dijo y tiró de él a través del edificio.

Pronto se encontró en una habitación pequeña pero espacioso vestidor con Rarity sacando muchos equipos para que pruebe.

"Ahora Gohan la clave para ser un buen modelo es moverse con gracia a través de la pista." Rareza dijo moviéndose arriba y abajo por la habitación como un ejemplo.

Gohan estaba todavía dudoso acerca de por qué ella quería que fuera el modelo "Rareza No sé si puedo hacer esto. Quiero decir ¿no es esto un espectáculo para las niñas?".

Rareza le dio su mejor conjunto de ojos de cachorro y puso mala cara a él "¿Así que no quieres ayudarme después de todas las cosas que he hecho por ti? Te hago ropa, ayudarle a ganar el corazón de Luna, y no se puede ser molestado a caminar a través de una etapa bitty itty littly para mí? ¿Soy sólo alguien que sólo puede usar y abusar siempre que le parezca? " terminó dramáticamente y cayó sobre un sofá.

Gohan suspiró mientras le daba un sentimiento de culpa "Está bien, está bien que lo siento. Es que yo nunca he hecho nada tan elegante como esto antes, así que supongo que estoy un poco nervioso.".

Sonriendo ampliamente Rareza saltó para abrazarlo "Oh, no lo olvidaré darling! Cuando he terminado con usted, cada pony en Equestria se piden a gritos que tiene en sus partidos.".

Gohan suspiró mientras las imágenes de los partidos de clase alta muy aburridas llenó su mente.

Él salió de ella se interuppted por Rarity volver a hablar "Ahora Gohan, quédate aquí mientras yo voy a dimensionar la competencia.".

Al salir de la habitación dejaba Rareza Gohan sentado en una silla tan confundido como cuando había llegado.

Pasaron los minutos como Gohan pudo más que juguetear con sus pulgares. De repente, oyó dos voces cada vez más cerca a la habitación que era pulg

"Date prisa Tavi, nos van a encontrar pronto!" La primera voz dijo sonando sin aliento.

"Estoy corriendo lo más rápido que puedas!" La segunda voz gritó.

Gohan se acercó más a la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que estaba sucediendo. Al igual que él puso su oreja a la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe y sintió que él mismo se tiraron al suelo.

Gimiendo en voz alta que trató de empujar todo lo que estaba encima de él apagado. Recogiendo se fuera de la tierra se encontró cara a cara con dos yeguas exhaused.

"Um ... ¿Es usted dos ¿de acuerdo?" Les pidió que rápidamente se levantó de un salto.

"Lamentamos mucho!" Dijo la yegua con la melena negro y largo.

"Si estábamos corriendo de algunos perdedores volver allí." La otra yegua con una melena de punta azul y gafas de sol intervino pulg

Gohan sintió mal por la becuase dos se veían como si hubieran estado corriendo durante horas. "¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó con el tanto de ti?".

La yegua de pelo puntiagudo le respondió "Bueno, supongo que deberíamos comenzar con las presentaciones. Estoy scratch de vinilo, AKA DJ Pon-3, y este es mi Octavia pareja. Se suponía que íbamos a realizar la música para el espectáculo de la moda de hoy en día, pero cuando nos presentamos a prepararse el propietario de este lugar presumido el dueño presumido de este lugar se negaron nuestro negocio y se negó a pagar el viaje de Ponyville. Así que le puñetazo en la nariz, recogió los pedazos y echó a correr. " .

Octavia gimió de malestar "Ha sido así desde nuestra casa fue destruida y me Vinilo y se reunieron.".

"Lo siento mucho, ¿cómo fue su hogar destruido." Gohan preguntó echa claramente en falta la última parte.

Octavia suspiró y respondió "Bueno, sucedió cuando la Discordia atacado Ponyville con esos monstruos psicópatas. Acabábamos de terminar la práctica de nuestra música, cuando de repente una brillante criatura extraña se estrelló justo en nuestra sala de estar. Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta toda la casa estaba en llamas y había para dejar la mayor parte de nuestras cosas detrás. ".

Gohan tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que mientras él estaba luchando contra la discordia y los clones que debe haber aplastado a través de su casa.

"Entonces, ¿dónde has estado viviendo?" Preguntó tratando de no pensar en la destrucción que causó.

"Sobre todo hemos estado estrellarse whever nuestro próximo concierto es, y el gasto en reparaciones de nuestros pedacitos de alimentos y equpment". Vinilo dijo que se inclina en el marco de la puerta.

Eso es cuando la culpa de Gohan finalmente llegó a él "Escucha qué tal después del show llego a ambos estableció en el castillo hasta que pueda reparar su casa?".

Por alguna razón, se sentía como si hubiera hecho algún tipo de error, ya que los dos caballos empezaron ojos brillantes.

"Quiere decir que tiene conexiones con el palacio real?" Octavia le preguntó intrigado.

Gohan asintió con la cabeza como vinilo y Octavia comenzó a susurrar entre sí.

Después de unos momentos se separaron y Octavia se aclaró la garganta "Muy bien aceptamos su oferta señor ... señor ... lo siento ¿cuál es su nombre amable señor?".

Hel Gohan la mano para vinilo, y Octavia a temblar "Gohan mi nombre.".

Al oír su nombre los dos ojos se abrieron como platos ponis.

"¿Quieres decir que el Gohan que está saliendo con la Princesa Luna?". Scratch de vinilo se quedó sin aliento.

Blushing ligeramente en la admiración repentina Gohan asintió con la cabeza. No se había dado cuenta de que él se convertiría en saber que más del latido discordia.

Tantas preguntas cruzó por la cabeza músicos. Le preguntaron acerca de cómo él y la princesa se reunieron, lo que estaba haciendo en el desfile de moda, y lo que era vivir en el castillo.

Gohan hizo lo mejor que pudo para responder a las preguntas bt no estaba preparado para la siguiente pregunta.

"Así que si estás saliendo tanto las princesas y los detentadores de los elementos de la armonía, ¿cómo vas a caber en su cama?" Vinilo preguntó con una sonrisa.

Gohan casi se atragantó con su propia saliva como la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

"Vinyl no puedes hacer algo tan personal!" Octavia regañó vinilo que estaba rodando por el suelo de risa.

Respirar profundamente Gohan se calmó como el busto puerta abierta.

"Está bien Gohan estoy ba ..." Llegó la voz de Rarity que se detuvo en mitad de la frase cuando vio a los dos mares ", y que dígame por favor, ustedes dos?".

Gohan respondió rápidamente para evitar cualquier malentendido "Este es Octavia, y Scrath vinilo. Están ocultando el dueño de este lugar.".

Estrechando sus ojos en el Rareza dos siguieron para informar a Gohan a su progreso "Bueno Gohan, por lo que he visto hay un montón de potros bien vestidos en este desfile de moda, pero no hay nada que no podamos superar.".

Se acercó a una de sus maletas y sacó un traje rojo brillante "Está bien tratar de éste en favor.".

Suspirando con fuerza Gohan se quitó la ropa y slowlt comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que fue entregado.

Los tres yeguas se sonrojó y apartó la mirada cuando Gohan se puso manos a sus boxeadores.

Después de que se terminó Gohan miró en un espejo y se sorprendió gratamente con lo que vio.

El equipo estaba compuesto por una camiseta roja y un par largo de las plantas. La camisa era a propósito firme y mostró sus abdominales cincelados. Una chaqueta de cuero con estilo descomprimido la aplastó. Los pantalones tenían designes que fueron formados como marcas de fuego, y se mantienen unidos por un cinturón negro que estaba tachonado de rubíes.

"¿Te gusta?" Rareza preguntó con ojos esperanzados.

Al darse la vuelta para mirar a su Gohan la levantó en el aire y respondió "¡Me encanta! Yo no esperaba que hacer algo este casual, yo estaba esperando algún tipo de elemento de disfraces.".

Como se puso de espaldas hacia abajo Rareza fijó su melena y se rió entre dientes "Normalmente, si se trataba de una moda femenina demostrar que sería un hermoso vestido, pero para un espectáculo de moda masculina sin embargo exige una imagen masculina fuerte como la tuya.".

"Te ves bien corriendo si me permite decirlo." Octavia dijo con una sonrisa alentadora.

"Si usted va a golpear a los jueces señora muerta!" Vinilo añadió con una palmada en la espalda.

El color desapareció del rostro de Gohan al escuchar comentarios de vinilo de "jueces femeninos?".

"Si los jueces Gohan femeninos. ¿Quién más podría estar en condiciones de juzgar un concurso masculino como éste." Rareza dijo tratando de calmarlo. "Ahora mira fuerte tenemos que ir sobre la forma de actuar durante el espectáculo.".

Suspirando profundamente Gohan solo podía escuchar como Rareza le puso al corriente de lo que debía hacer para agradar a los jueces.

(Show room Principal)

Como Gohan abandonó para unirse al resto de los concursantes, yeguas de todo Canterlot llenó el edificio ansiosos por ver cómo los concursantes de moda y espero que solo este año fueron.

Rarty, Scratch Vinyl, y Octavia se encontraban entre los que se acumulan alrededor del escenario como el locutor preparado para iniciar la presentación.

"Buenas tardes y bienvenidos al Fashion Show anual Canterlot masculina! Estamos aquí para ver quien es el concursante masculino más robusta aquí". El locutor llamó a su micrófono "Me gustaría presentar este año los jueces: En la primera silla que tenemos Photo Finish".

Poniéndose de pie y haciendo una pose Photo Finish dirigió a la multitud "Estamos buscando el más elegante, más feroz, más calientes y los concursantes, por lo que darlo todo".

Mientras ella se sentó de nuevo el annoucer presentó el segundo juez "Tenemos la suerte de tener con nosotros la hermosa esposa de Fancy Pants, Fleur-De-Lis".

La luz de crin de caballo de color rosa se levantó y sacudió su melena detrás de su hombro y volvió a sentarse.

Por último, el locutor reveló el juez final "Es para mí un gran placer de deleitarse con este VIP años (pony muy importante). Todo el camino desde el Castillo Real es la Princesa Celestia!.".

Tanto rareza, y Gohan se quedó sin aliento al oír el nombre del último juez.

De pie y sonriendo alegremente Celestia se dirigió a los cuervos "Estoy feliz de estar aquí en este día, y yo personalmente deseo a todos los concursantes de hoy en día la mejor de las suertes.". Rápidamente se dirigió a la zona donde Gohan se asoma por la cortina y le dio un guiño.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Gohan se preguntó sentirse nervioso de nuevo.

Afuera, en el Rareza multitud estaba preguntando lo mismo.

"Parece que la princesa quería ver a su boytoy en acción". Vinilo dijo con una risa.

Reducir su rareza ojos airadamente que "Gohan no es su boytoy scratch de vinilo señorita".

"Parece que alguien está celoso." Vinilo sonrió al ver cómo Rareza nervioso convertido en el comentario.

En una pérdida por Rarity palabras sólo podían enterrar la cara entre las manos.

Por suerte para ella que era hora de comenzar el espectáculo. Agarrando el micrófono del locutor subió al escenario para comenzar la ceremonia.

"Muy bien everypony nuestro primer concursante se une a nosotros todo el camino desde los bosques de Ponyville. Él es un tipo atlético que pasa casi todos los días excercising, y los osos de lucha libre. Give it up para Ironsnout el bisonte!" Terminó como las cortinas abiertas.

Stepping foward con gran confianza llegó Ironsnout. Su equipo estaba compuesto por una camisa de leñador, y un par de pantalones de color canela. Era un traje sencillo pero hizo bien en mostrar sus músculos. En su mano izquierda sostenía un hacha grande que ahora estaba flexionando con en el escenario. Después de unas cuantas poses terminó su puntal haciendo girar el eje en torno a él, lanzándolo en el aire, y finalmente coger por el mango en la boca.

El público aplaudió como Ironsnout bajó del escenario. Los jueces rápidamente comenzó a anotar sus puntuaciones y ayudarles a para que todos lo vean.

"Parece que la Ironsnout Bison ha anotado un billete de veinte y tres de un total posible de treinta puntos, lo que es una manera fuerte para sí la norma!" El locutor gritó con entusiasmo.

Rareza no se impresionó sin embargo "Estaba bien, pero yo sólo sé que Gohan mamá traerá el oro!" Ella dijo con voz casi sinsiter.

Tanto Octavia y Vinyl la miró con inquietud a medida que la oí.

Al darse cuenta de su rareza miradas se aclaró la garganta "me refiero a Gohan tiene la capacidad de ganar con gracia, finura y espíritu deportivo total.".

De vuelta en el escenario del siguiente concursante estaba listo para subir al escenario como el locutor volvió a llamar "Nuestro siguiente concursante con nosotros desde Trottingham. Él le gusta nadar, cocinar y trotes largos bajo la lluvia. Démosle la bienvenida Cerulean Blue the Unicorn".

Al salir al escenario Cerulean esbozó una amplia sonrisa a la audiencia. Al igual que un grupo de colegialas de unos veinte yeguas desmayaron de alegría. Llevaba un impermeable negro grande que cubría todo su cuerpo, y lo que parecía un sombrero de chef en la parte superior de su cabeza. De repente se agarró de la chaqueta y la arrojó fuera de él entre la multitud para revelar un par de traje de baño debajo.

El mismo grupo que se desmayo hace un minuto eran ahora todos los que luchan por la chaqueta.

"Oh lo que los niños están, yo nunca haría algo tan vergonzoso como eso!" Rareza resopló mientras Vinyl puso los ojos detrás de las gafas.

Volver al escenario Cerulean estaba a punto de terminar su rutina. Rápidamente llegó detrás de él y sacó una sartén y huevos tres. Usando su magia unicornio se calienta la sartén y agrietado los huevos en la sartén. Después de unos segundos se dio la vuelta tan rápido como pudo, y luego con un poof transformó el pan en una hermosa rosa roja que se coloca en la boca antes de caminar detrás del escenario.

"Vaya que fue un espectáculo caliente! Me pregunto lo que nuestros jueces tienen que decir acerca de eso?" El locutor dijo que agarrar un pedazo de capa de Cerulean.

Los jueces anotó los resultados de nuevo y los levantó por el locutor para ver "Parece que para este hot, hot, hot rendimiento Cerulean Blue ha anotado un billete de veinte y seis de los treinta puntos".

Octavia parecía preocupado "Va a ser difícil para Gohan para vencer a una puntuación tan grande.".

Rareza parecía imperturbable mientras dejaba escapar una risita "Tengo fe perfecta en mi querida Gohan. Su actuación con soplar cada concursante fuera del agua.".

Para los próximos minutos concursantes hicieron su tiempo en el escenario y se marchó, pero ninguno de ellos alcanzó el puntaje perfecto. Finalmente fue el turno de Gohan como el locutor comenzó a presentarlo.

"Nuestro último concursante es un poco un misterio. En su corto tiempo aquí ha vencido a la discordia en la batalla, se ganó el amor de la princesa Luna, y se instaló en el castillo. El guerrero de Equestria Gohan".

Respirar profundamente intentó aplicar todo Rarity le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el escenario. Su primer paso fue a moverse lentamente, y lentamente miró por encima de la multitud con la recta rostro que podía mantener.

Cuando terminó el paso uno podía ver una mirada de asombro aparecer en la cara multitudes. Mirando a la multitud vio a Rareza quien asintió para que se inicie la siguiente parte de su plan.

Sonriendo levemente flexionó sus músculos mientras sentía el pelo de la cabeza de punta. Dejando escapar un gruñido se transformó en su forma sayain súper causando la chaqueta para explotar dejándolo en tan sólo la camiseta y los pantalones.

La multitud gritaba de emoción ya que los músculos se hincharon de Gohan y su expresión facial se volvió más confiada.

"Wow parece boytoy tiene algunos trucos bajo la manga más!" Scratch de vinilo dijo claramente impresionado.

"Deberías haberlo visto cuando su ropa estaba casi colgando de él. Parecía un ángel caído muscular". Rareza lustifully habló de una pequeña cantidad de saliva formando alrededor de los labios.

Photo Finish fue derribado por la sorpresa "Tiene de magia! Debo tenerlo como mi modelo".

Celestia le dirigió una sonrisa cuando ella anunció: "Espera tengo la sensación de que no ha terminado todavía.".

Efectivamente Gohan comenzó a poner la phaze final del plan de Rareza en vigor. Decideing para dar al público un poco de algo para gritar, comenzó a flexionar sus músculos ya abultados.

Efectivamente, el edificio fue iluminado por el sonido de gritos yegua está saltando arriba y abajo en la anticipación.

"Muy bien el tiempo para terminar esto". Gohan le habló a sí mismo como él mismo bombea.

La colocación de las piernas firmemente en el suelo Gohan comenzó a concentrarse duro. Dando un grito fuerte su cabello extendido, con la camisa desgarrada por la mitad, y apretó los pantalones. Había una vez transformado en un Super Saiyan dos.

El edificio entero se sacudió como los caballos excitados vio como Gohan mostró su bien tonificado cuerpo.

"¿Cómo puede cambiar su cuerpo como ese, es magia?" Octavia dijo sorprendido por lo que acaba de suceder.

Rareza rió mientras ella le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro "No te preocupes Octavia, Gohan es el mayor enigma que usted verá siempre. Yo no creo que ninguno de nosotros sabe completamente lo que él es capaz de hacer.".

A medida que la habitación se calmó Gohan esperó pacientemente a que la puntuación jueces.

"Muy bien todo el mundo el destino de este poderoso guerrero está en las manos de nuestros tres jueces encantadora. ¿Va a llegar a la cima de la pila o va a caer en las alas rotas? Vamos a ver!" El locutor dijo que todos contuvieron la respiración.

La primera tarjeta para llegar a la Princesa Celestia que como era de esperar levantó un diez perfecto que le dio otro guiño.

"La princesa le da una puntuación perfecta! ¿Hay algo detrás de ese guiño también?" El locutor bromeó.

Blushing ligeramente Gohan observó a Photo Finish fue el siguiente en celebrar un signo.

"Darling eras todo lo que esta competencia sea necesario y deseos ¡Es un honor para mí darle una pefect diez!" Photo Finish gritó levantando su signo.

"Y el acabado de piedra Foto generalmente frío da la puntuación perfecta sólo se ha dado esta noche!" El locutor volvió a llamar ansiosos por ver el resultado final.

Todo se redujo a Fleur-de-Lis. Rareza había oído cuentos acerca de lo difícil que fue para complacer a esta zorra fría piedra. Sabía que la única persona para llevar a cabo tal hazaña nunca fue el más lujoso pony se Fancy Pants.

Fleur lo miró durante lo que parecieron segundos incontables. Para Gohan se sentía como ella sostuvo su vida en sus manos. Personalmente no le importaba si perdía, pero ni siquiera podía pensar en Rareza decepcionante.

Por último, sin decir una palabra Fleur se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Gohan. La expresión de su rostro era de indiferencia y para ser honesto, le intimidaba. Mientras miraba a los ojos de Gohan hizo un gesto para el locutor de la mano el micrófono.

"Bueno concursante que Gohan parece que ahora corresponde a mí decidir si ganas o pierdes. Para ser honesto nunca he dado una vez un puntaje perfecto para cualquier persona que he juzgado. Esto se debe a que nadie ha estuvo a impresionar mí ". Hablaba como Gohan mantuvo el rostro tan inexpresivo como sea posible.

Afuera, en el Rareza multitud cruzó los dedos con la esperanza de que los poderes divinos estaban de su parte.

Todo el edificio se hizo el silencio mientras todos se convirtió en ganas de saber qué decisión Fleur iba a ser.

Como la reina de la moda Gohan miró a los ojos en ella hizo algo que nadie sospechaba. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gohan le sacó de cerca y le dio un beso en los labios.

Conmoción y pavor se escucha en todas partes como el espectáculo juega.

Después de unos diez segundos ella le soltó el brazo y se mantiene en el aire "Te doy el ganador de Canterlot Show de este año la moda ... Gohan".

Rareza saltó tan alto como pudo en el aire como los otros ponis reunió con ella en su acuerdo.

Gohan año la estrella de la moda primero había derrotado a todos los del otro y estaba a punto de volver a casa con el oro.

"No tan rápido!" -Gritó una voz desde el otro en la parte trasera de la sala.

Torcer alrededor Rareza dio un gemido frustrado "Oh no, no ese idiota!".

Allí de pie, con todos los concursantes perdedores fue el snobbiest Rareza príncipe había conocido Blueblood Prince.

"Como propietario de este establecimiento que lo Deam concursante descalificado para la vivienda dos rufianes violentos!" Blueblood dijo mientras los otros concursantes sonrió.

Como Gohan saltó del escenario y vinilo Octavia se acercó a su lado.

"Ese es el idiota que trató de estafa para un trabajo!" Vinilo dijo mirando a Blueblood dagas.

"Sin mencionar que nos llamó ese nombre horrible!" Octavia dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

Gohan podría decir que ya odiaba al chico "Vinyl, Octavia qué hizo llamar a los dos?".

Octavia comenzó a romper mientras trataba de formar las palabras "nos llamó Fi ... llenar ... Potra ...".

Ella fue cortada por Vinyl envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y terminando la frase "Él nos llamó Foolers Potra".

La multitud se quedó sin aliento al oír esa palabra terrible.

"¡Qué potra fooler?" Gohan preguntó confundido acerca de la palabra significaba.

Vinilo frotó melena de Octavia mientras lo llena en "A fooler potranca es una yegua que sale con otras yeguas.".

Los dos cerraron los ojos esperando que él los juzgue en el acto.

Se sorprendieron sin embargo, como Gohan pronunció sus siguientes palabras "¿Qué importa si los dos se aman?".

"¿No crees que no es natural?" Octavia preguntó tratando de entender su indiferencia.

Gohan la miró muy serio "Nadie, y quiero decir nadie ... puede controlar quién usted cae en amor con.".

Los dos músicos sonrió feliz de que su nuevo amigo entendido su elección y las aceptó por lo que eran, pero luego fueron interuppted por el sonido de un bostezo.

"Eso es muy conmovedor y todo, pero yo sinceramente no me importa lo que Peasent un poco como tú las cosas, por lo que salir del camino y te voy a dar estos dos lo que viene a ellos!" Blueblood dijo amenazadoramente.

De repente, una gigantesca bola de fuego lanzada al aire.

Al principio todos creían que Gohan había enojado se lanzó hacia Blueblood pero se sorprendieron al verlo enraizado en su lugar mirando fijamente.

A medida que la bola de fuego golpeó el suelo Celestia ahora estaba de pie sobre Blueblood mirándolo con enojo.

"AH tía me Celestia no sabía que estabas aquí!" -Gritó el príncipe escondido detrás de los concursantes ahora en retirada.

"¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de confundir a esta competición, dos yeguas pobres, y mi amigo personal Gohan!" Celestia dijo con fuego, literalmente, saliendo de sus ojos.

Blueblood estaba en una pérdida para las palabras mientras trataba de llegar a una excusa "Pero tía yo sólo estaba tratando de ...".

Otra mirada ardiente de Celestia le causó la boca para sellar "¡Basta de excusas! Si alguna vez intentar algo tan estúpido e irresponsable nunca más voy a despojar de su título y le enviaremos a trabajar en la cantera de roca en el peor Equestria tenemos claro ? ".

Blueblood gimió, movió la cabeza, y rápidamente salió corriendo como un perro asustado.

Como la princesa volvió a Gohan y los demás, se dio cuenta de la mirada asombrada de Gohan.

"Ver Gohan? Tú no eres el único que puede ser feroz cuando la situación lo requiere." Ella sonrió y lo abrazó.

Gohan sólo podía reír "Sólo me recuerdan que nunca te vuelve loco.".

La princesa le devolvió la risa "No te preocupes Gohan, no voy a estar enojado con usted, pero me puede gustar a ser un poco fuerte si entiendes lo que digo." Ella miró hacia donde estaba parado Rareza "Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo que tienes una noche en la que usted tiene que concluir con Rarity señorita. Asimismo, no se preocupe señorita Octavia, y la señorita scratch de vinilo son libres de permanecer en el el castillo durante todo el tiempo que deseen.

Gohan se sorprendió "¿Cómo sabías que me iba a preguntar acerca de eso?".

"Sólo una corazonada, ahora vete." Celestia se limitó a decir y lo empujó hacia rareza.

Rareza estaba apoyado contra una pared como Gohan se acercó a ella "Así que parece que el espectáculo fue un gran éxito.".

Gohan rió entre dientes ligeramente "No era más que la próxima vez, ¿qué tal si simplemente hacer algo tranquilo sólo tú y yo.".

"Es una cita entonces!" Rareza acordó juntando las manos.

Fueron interuppted por el sonido del locutor aclarándose la garganta detrás de ellos.

"Bueno competidor Gohan en nombre de toda la ciudad de Canterlot tengo el honor de presentarles el trofeo de cristal y le damos la bienvenida para disfrutar de unas mimos en el spa gratuito de la ciudad!". Ella brillaba y le entregó su premio.

Gohan pasó rápidamente el trofeo a Rareza "Creo que va a disfrutar de esto más que yo.". Luego miró de nuevo al locutor "No sería demasiado difícil de extender la visita al spa para dos personas, ¿verdad?".

Estoy confundido por un momento miró a Rareza y luego de vuelta a Gohan. Obtener rápidamente el mensaje que ella hablaba "Oh, bueno ... supongo que podemos arrage para usted y su amiga para disfrutar de su premio juntos.".

Gohan sonrió mientras Rarity miró tímidamente.

"Gohan usted realmente no tiene que hacer eso por mí, esta fecha ha sido mucho más de lo que podía haber pedido." Ella dijo que Gohan apretó un dedo a los labios.

Gohan la atrajo hacia sí y la besó suavemente en los labios "A medida que la fecha es mi trabajo asegurarme de que todo es perfecto de principio a fin. Además, no creo que yo pudiera descansar si me fui por mi cuenta.".

Blushing tanto en el beso, y su rareza comentario lo retiró y lo besó profundamente.

Mientras los dos siguieron besen Princess Celestia sonrió antes de volver a salir.

(De vuelta en el Castillo)

Como Celestia entró en el castillo fue recibida por Luna, quien la abrazó.

"Querida hermana, ¿cómo fue el desfile de moda?" Ella pidió y casi se echó a reír al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Celestia.

"¿Por qué lo que te refieres hermana? Acabo de ir a dar un paseo." Celestia respondió tratando de no parecer culpable.

"La hermana que te queda por andar horas. No hace falta ser un genio para saber dónde estabas." Luna sonrió.

Celestia suspiró sabiendo que había sido capturado "Luna Alright sí estuve en el desfile de moda, pero yo tenía una razón perfecta para.".

Al ver la expresión de seriedad en el rostro de su hermana Luna se convirtió en cuestión "Sister está pasando algo que yo deba saber?".

Asegurarse de que nadie podía oírlos Celestia se acercó a su hermana "Creo que Gohan y los demás están en peligro.".

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?" Luna dijo claramente conmocionado.

Celestia continuó su relato "No sé por qué pero últimamente he estado sintiendo esta energía familiar, extraño. Gohan En todas partes se parece a seguirlo, pero nunca actúa.".

Pensando duro Luna se acercó con una hipótesis de "Hermana crees que podría ser ...".

Ella se detuvo como Celestia le puso una mano sobre su boca como la puerta del castillo se abrió.

Girando alrededor bruscamente fueron recibidos por las dos caras de Vinyl scrath y Octavia.

"Umm ... Perdón por interrumpir sus altezas, pero Gohan nos envió aquí para preguntar acerca de los arreglos de vivienda ella en el castillo". Octavia preguntó tratando de ser lo más respetuosa posible, mientras vinilo se limitó a asentir.

Celestia dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio "Oh, sí que es en estos momentos que recuerdo.". Dio unas palmadas y entró algunos sirvientes "Síganme ustedes dos, yo te mostraré el camino a la habitación de Gohan mientras los criados a buscar tus cosas.".

Los dos rápidamente y la siguió. Como Celestia Luna pasa, ella le dio una mirada que le decía que hablar con ella más tarde sobre el asunto.

A medida que la noche la princesa se encontraba sola en la habitación, se dirigió a ella con nerviosismo "Por favor, Gohan, hagas lo que hagas ten cuidado ahí fuera.".

Afuera, en la oscuridad, sin embargo, una voz extraña risita para sí mismo, parecía que estaba un poco descuidado. "No importa pronto tendré mi venganza y nadie me va a detener, ni siquiera el pequeño mocoso molesto".

Dijo en voz alta la criatura se volvió en una nube de energía y voló hacia el cielo nocturno.

_**SPSX9000.-**_** Bien Espero Que Les Haya Gustado El Capitulo. Si Empeze Las Citas Con Rarity y La Que Va A Seguir Es Sorpresa XD Nos Leemos!**


	14. Capitulo 14: El Niñero

**Hola De Nuevo Si Escribi Este Capitulo Tambien Con El Anterior XD**

**Seguimos Con La Historia**

My Little Gohan

Capitulo 14: El Niñero

"Hola hay alguien ahí?" Una voz llamó a un sueño Gohan.

Abrió los ojos lentamente Gohan apenas podía distinguir la cara de Pinkie Pie como ella en voz baja lo despertó.

"Mmm ¿Dónde estoy?" Él preguntó aturdido mientras se sentaba.

"Bueno, muchacho tonto, tú y Rareza tenía un doozy de una fiesta anoche y te quedaste dormido en el sofá." Pinkie dijo con una risita.

Gohan miró confundido, mientras trataba de recordar lo que pasó anoche "¿Por qué me siento como si me acaba atropellado por una manada de animales salvajes?".

"Creo que puedo responder a eso" Applejack dijo mientras entraba en la habitación "Bueno terrón de azúcar después de ya y Rareza volvió a Ponyville, ya ambos se acercó a Pinkie y compró cerca de cada dulce ya podría tener en sus manos. Supongo que beber tanto mi sidra especial y eatin todos esos dulces causado ya tener un nivel alto de azúcar. Después de eso ya pasó, así que nos llevó ya a la rareza y ya establecido en el sofá. ".

Al enterarse de anoche su acción causó Gohan a gemir en voz alta "¡Oh Kami, realmente hizo todo lo que Rareza? Nunca me va a perdonar.".

"Oh, yo no diría eso cariño." Rareza dijo bajando las escaleras vestida con una bata de seda. "De hecho, había un montón de diversión anoche. Claro que te desmayaste, ningún daño vino a nadie.".

Con un suspiro de alivio Gohan se puso de pie y se desperezó "Bueno, además de este dolor de cabeza enorme que tengo, creo que todo salió bien.".

En ese punto Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle y Rainbow Dash entró en la boutique.

"Gohan Me alegro de que estés bien!" Fluttershy dijo corriendo hacia arriba y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

Blushing Gohan le devolvió el abrazo "Estoy bien Fluttershy, acabo de tener un bajón de azúcar.".

"Lo sé, pero usted estaba haciendo sonidos gimiendo tantos mientras dormía." Fluttershy dijo mientras enterrando su cabeza en su hombro.

Crepúsculo rió acariciando su amigo en la espalda "Ella no dejó de lado por un segundo anoche.".

Gohan sonrió cálidamente mientras Fluttershy continuado para retenerlo. Ella realmente le importaba mucho en él. Para ser honesto, quería tener a alguien en un tiempo con ella, pero recordó que la noche anterior había prometido Pinkie Pie que iba a pasar el día con ella.

Cuando los dos se separaron finalmente Pinkie Pie saltó sobre la espalda de Gohan emocionado de comenzar el día.

"Muy bien chico amante es el momento de Pinkie Pie de brillar así que muévete!" Ella dijo saltando hacia abajo y tirando de él hacia la puerta.

Rainbow Dash se rió entre dientes tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la vista "¿Cuánto quieres apostar Gohan volverá agotado?".

Twilight, Rarity, Applejack y pusieron los ojos en blanco antes de ser sorprendido por lo que dijo a continuación Fluttershy.

Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su vestido y sacó un pequeño saco "Cincuenta bits de Pinkie dice que caerá antes de Gohan hace!".

Los ponis otros la miraron con caras en blanco antes de estallar en un ataque de risa. Mientras los demás aportó su porción de bits para la apuesta, Pinkie Pie y Gohan ya se movían por las calles de Ponyville.

(Con Pinkie y Gohan)

"Oh, Dios mío Gohan Estoy tan emocionada, tú eres el coltfriend primera vez que he tenido, a pesar de que estás saliendo con todos nosotros, y su un extraño ser de otra dimensión y Rareza me estaba diciendo lo bueno que un coltfriend usted fuera a su . El punto es que estoy muy contento de que estés conmigo hoy! " Acabado Pinkie Pie ha abrazó con más fuerza a su cuerpo Gohan.

Riéndose Gohan le pasó un brazo por los hombros a cambio "Estoy contento de estar aquí con ustedes para meñique. Así es nuestro destino?".

Sonriendo ampliamente Pinkie respondió con entusiasmo "Vamos a ver a mis dos potros favoritos en toda la tierra de los gemelos Cake".

Gohan estaba intrigado "Yo no sabía que usted cuide Pinkie Pie.".

"¿Estás bromeando, me cuide los dos cada semana! Ellos son los más bromistas huggable, snuggable, lindo, inteligente, juguetón y lleno de energía que conozco." Pinkie dijo con orgullo recordando la primera vez que les cuidaba.

Para el próximo par de minutos se habló de muchas cosas como qué tipo de cosas que el otro le gusta, sus aficiones y sus sueños para el futuro.

"Así que Pinkie ¿cuál es su gran sueño para el futuro?" Gohan preguntó dándole un ligero apretón de mano.

Pensando en ello durante unos instantes, Pinkie tomó su tiempo para responder "Mi sueño ... es tirar la fiesta más grande del mundo para todo el mundo en Equestria".

"Pero ya lanzar esos grandes partidos. ¿Por qué su sueño de ser algo que sólo hacemos normalmente". Gohan preguntó.

Pinkie dejó de moverse y lo agarró por los lados de su cara y lo miró directamente a los ojos "Lo hago para hacer reír a la gente! Hay una gran cantidad de caballos en este mundo que están más allá de triste. Lo sé porque antes de venir a Ponyville I utilizado en vivo en una granja de piedra. Era el lugar más deprimente que he conocido. Entonces un día mientras yo estaba en el campo, vi la cosa más maravillosa que aparecen en el cielo. Al principio no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba volando sobre mi cabeza potranca de repente estalló en una explosión del arco iris gigante. Era tan fuerte que se convirtió mi cabello normalmente directamente a la melena rizada que ven ante ustedes. También fue la primera vez que realmente sonrió. ".

"Wow qué causa la explosión?" Gohan le preguntó con impaciencia.

"Fue nuestro Rainbow Dash propio con su Rainboom Sonic! Después lo vi, me juré que iba a pasar todo el día haciendo todos los caballos y otras criaturas en Equestria sonrisa y la risa con mis partes". Pinkie dijo soltando la cara y tirando de él a lo largo.

Gohan no podía creer el nivel del desinterés en Pinkie. Ella parecía no tener ninguna preocupación en el mundo, además de hacer sus amigos y otras personas felices.

"Tienes un buen corazón Pinkie". Dijo con una sonrisa.

Pinkie se sonrojó y se inclinó ante él "Eso es lo que me dicen ... ooh estamos aquí!".

Como llegó a la panadería se encontraron con el rostro agotado de Cakes Sr. y señora.

"Oh Pinkie nos alegramos de que estés aquí!" La señora Cake exclamó.

Pinkie sonrió "Por supuesto que sí, yo nunca te pierdas la oportunidad de ver a los gemelos.".

Tortas Mr. rió y tiró a lo largo de los dos suyos y canastas de su esposa "Pinkie Bien usted sabe el taladro. Estaremos de vuelta en cinco horas para mantener los potros feliz hasta que regresemos.".

Pinkie saludó y respondió "Puedes contar conmigo capitán! Privado Gohan y voy a mantener la fortaleza mientras que se toma el paquete al punto de destino".

"Um ... Eso es Pinkie agradable, sólo por favor, no rompas nada." La señora Cake dijo antes de emprender su camino.

Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de sitio Pinkie sacó Gohan en el interior de la panadería. Dejar ir de la mano que rápidamente corrió hacia el cuarto de atrás y trajo de vuelta a los dos bebés que habían venido a ver.

"Es un honor para mí presentar a los dos bebés más preciosos en Equestria! Este pequeño individuo es Pound Cake nombre y él es un caballo Pegaso, y esta hermosa niña se llama pastel de calabaza y ella es un pony unicornio". Anunció que los dos empezaron a arrastrarse por todas partes.

Gohan estaba confundido "Pero no son el Sr. y la Sra. ponis terrestres pastel? ¿Cómo en el mundo hizo que tienen un Pegaso y unicornio?".

"Bueno, ambos tienen mixtas parientes lejanos". Pinkie dice mientras toma los dos de sus hombros y su colocación en las sillas altas.

Pinkie Pie sacó una lista que las tortas se había ido por ella.

Mirando por encima de la lista de Pinkie muy duro finalmente la arrojó a un lado y se llevó las manos juntas "Muy bien, lo primero que tienes que hacer es alimentar a estos pequeños paquetes de alegría.".

Al entrar en la zona de la cocina sacó dos latas de comida para bebés de la alacena.

"¿Te gustaría que alimentar Pastel de calabaza mientras usted alimenta Pound Cake?" Gohan preguntó tratando de ayudarla.

Pinkie asintió mientras ambos se sentaron uno junto al otro lado de los bebés "¿Estás bien dos se abren para el tren chu-chu".

Los dos niños se miraron con picardía antes de abrir la boca ancha. Como Gohan, y Pinkie coloca una cucharada de puré de manzana en la boca, una sensación extraña se apoderó de Gohan.

"Pinkie abajo!" Gohan le gritó antes de abordar Pinkie en el suelo.

Su tiempo no podía haber sido mejor, ya los dos potros lanzaron su boca llena de comida a través de la habitación, derribando dos retratos en la pared.

"Wow trabajo Gohan bueno! ¿Cómo supiste que ibas a hacer eso?" Pinkie preguntó impresionado de que Gohan había percatado de algo antes de que su meñique de sentido posible.

Ayudar a levantarse Gohan se encogió de hombros "No lo sé. Sentí que algo iba a salir mal.".

"Bueno, con estos dos, nunca se sabe lo que va a suceder. Vamos a terminar la alimentación de ellos por lo que puede ..." Pinkie dejó de hablar cuando notó las dos sillas vacías altos "Oh no ¿de dónde los dos bajar ahora?".

Mirando a su alrededor, ambos trataron de identificar a los bebés que faltan. Escuchar atentamente Gohan utiliza su audiencia Saiyan para localizarlos.

"Entonces qué hacen esto todo el tiempo?" Le pidió a concentrarse duro.

"Bueno, sí, deberías haber visto la última vez. Fue increíble porque de alguna manera terminamos en la habitación y estaban tirando fruta hacia abajo en el otro pueblos-ponies". Pinkie dijo sonriendo ante el recuerdo de los caballos cubiertos de fruta.

Ellos no tenían que escuchar por mucho tiempo como el sonido de un fuerte golpe vino desde el otro lado de la casa. Correr rápidamente hacia el sonido que estaban sorprendidos por lo que vieron.

De alguna manera los dos bebés habían derribado la puerta de la habitación de arriba de Pinkie y ahora estaban apuntando con un cañón en ellos!

"Pinkie Pie qué es tha ..." No tuvo tiempo para terminar como el cañón explotó y lo lanzó escaleras abajo.

"Oh, Dios mío Gohan!" Pinkie gritó mientras corría hacia abajo para ayudarlo.

Afortunadamente Gohan resultó ileso mientras se frotaba el pecho, y se liberó del confeti que ahora lo cubre.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Él gimió cuando ella ayudó a cepillarse lo llevaron.

"Lo siento mucho, ese era mi cañón partido. No tengo ni idea de cómo se las arreglan para pasar por la puerta, por lo general con llave." Pinkie se disculpó.

De repente, los dos bebés se arrastró junto a ellos y salir por la puerta.

"Oh No!" Pinkie gritó mientras perseguía a los dos.

Mirando a su alrededor Pinkie ocupado Ponyville la calle comenzó a entrar en pánico "Si no encontramos esos dos los pasteles nunca me va a perdonar".

Gohan le dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él y la miró directamente a los ojos "Que no cunda el pánico Pinky, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es poner nuestras cabezas juntas.".

Asintiendo con la cabeza Pinkie estuvo de acuerdo y ambos empezaron a caminar por ahí tratando de localizar a los gemelos.

El sonido del grito hizo que el tanto de ellos para saltar.

"Eso sonó como Crepúsculo!" Gohan dijo ya que rápidamente corrió hacia la biblioteca.

(Con Crepúsculo)

"En el nombre de Celestia están haciendo ustedes dos? ¡Baja de ahí y obtener los libros de tu boca!" Crepúsculo gritó mientras ambos saquearon su casa.

"Twilight" Gritó Gohan, y Pinkie corriendo en la habitación.

Dando la vuelta Gohan dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio "Estoy muy contento de verlos a los dos, los gemelos están fuera de control y comer mis libros".

Mirando hacia el techo estaban viendo como pastel de calabaza estaba usando su magia del unicornio de rasgar las páginas de uno de los libros de Twilight.

Crepúsculo casi se desmayó cuando vio con horror lo que los bebés estaban haciendo "NNNOOO! Ese fue uno de un tipo guía de los hechizos mágicos".

Gohan rápidamente voló y trató de agarrarse de los potros ahora riendo.

"Te tengo!" Dio a conocer y abrió los brazos.

Pensando rápidamente calabaza levitar una gran cantidad de libros de la biblioteca y los lanzó a Gohan, quien fue enviado caer al suelo.

Mirando hacia arriba en el aire Pinkie hizo un gesto con el puño a los dos "Ambos ven aquí en este instante, o habrá consecuencias".

Riendo en voz alta lo tanto la lengua pegada a ella antes de desaparecer por un agujero en el techo.

"¿Por qué son esos dos tan salvaje?" Crepúsculo, dijo mientras trataba de reconstruir de nuevo juntos las páginas rasgadas de sus libros.

Pinkie asistencia para ayudar a Gohan se puso en pie y ayudó Crepúsculo recoger todos los libros sobre la tierra "Estoy Crepúsculo Lo siento mucho, estábamos dando de comer para que pudieran tomar su siesta, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y empezaron a volverse loco! ".

Crepúsculo suspiró y fijó su melena "Bueno, será mejor que perseguirlos antes de que destruyan la casa de otro poni.".

Pedir disculpas de nuevo Gohan, Pinkie y corrió tras los gemelos.

Al oír el sonido de la puerta se cerraba de Spike salió de debajo de la mesa "¿Es seguro salir?".

"Sí Púa los pequeños monstruos se han ido, lo que significa que tenemos que pasar el resto del día recogiendo y reorganizar todo." Crepúsculo, dijo que ella empezó a limpiar.

Gimiendo en voz alta el pequeño dragón agarró una escoba y siguió el ejemplo de Crepúsculo.

(Volver a Gohan y meñique)

"Oh, ahora a dónde van?" Pinkie gimió cuando ella miró a su alrededor frenéticamente.

Todos los pueblos-caballos estaban ahora fuera de casa conversando como cualquier otro día, que hacía difícil de detectar dos niños pequeños.

Pensando muy difícil formarse una idea en el cerebro de Pinkie.

Buscando en el cielo vio descansando Rainbow Dash en una nube "Rainbow Dash ¿puedes venir aquí un minuto?".

El poni arcoiris melena gruñó y miró a un lado de la nube "Pinkie qué me estás molestando? Es mi único día libre".

"Puedo ver eso y no me gustaría ser una molestia pero ¿podría ayudarnos a identificar a los gemelos pastel?" Pinkie preguntó con esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

Rainbow permaneció en silencio durante los siguientes minutos antes de contestar de nuevo "Pinkie seguro de que voy al tanto de que fuera con una condición.".

"Ooh, ooh el nombre y lo haremos!" Pinkie dijo feliz de que ahora tendría una vista de pájaro Ponyville.

Rainbow saltó de la nube y permaneció delante de los dos sonriendo maliciosamente "Bueno, si quieres mi ayuda, entonces quiero Gohan a pasar todo el día de mañana ayudarme a mejorar mis trucos".

Gohan comenzó a sudar como Rainbow lo miró como si fuera un pedazo de carne.

"Bien bien sólo encontrará los gemelos!" Pinkie dijo con impaciencia-.

Dando un rápido guiño Gohan Rainbow batió sus alas y se fue al cielo.

"¿Crees que ella puede ver desde todo el camino hasta allí? Quiero decir que son dos bebés que estamos hablando, así que si nos parecemos hormigas forman allí entonces imagínense lo pequeño que debe ser". Gohan cuestionado seguro de cómo iba a descubrirlos.

Pinkie con confianza bombea su puño en el aire "Si anypony podría encontrar una aguja en un pajar sería Dashie ... o en algunos casos Applejack porque vive en un pajar.".

Antes de que Gohan pudiera cuestionar su lógica Rainbow Dash llamé a ellos "los veo! Parece que están molestando a algún pobre savia en la oficina de correos.".

"Gracias Dashie!" Pinkie gritó y tiró Gohan junto con ella.

Mirando los dos despegar, Rainbow Dash se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la nube "Bueno, eso fue mi buena acción de hoy, hora de dormir un poco.".

Pinkie Gohan y sin embargo ahora estaban a mitad de camino a la oficina de correos y estaban un poco molesto.

"¿Siempre actúan de esta locura se hizo que la salsa de manzana tienen algún tipo de fórmula secreta que no estoy al tanto?" Gohan dijo empezando a quedarse sin aliento.

Pinkie se encogió de hombros mientras seguía corriendo "Simplemente no lo entiendo, puré de manzana que se supone que es libre de azúcar a causa de lo que pasó la última vez.".

Esto hizo que Gohan a preocuparse "¿Qué es exactamente pasó la última vez?".

Blushing Pinkie comenzó a recordar los acontecimientos del subidón de azúcar de la semana pasada "Bueno, recuerdo cuando dijo que estaban tirando la comida de la azotea última vez que los vio? Bueno, no exactamente despistar, sino más bien que los estaban disparando de mi fiesta de cañón. ".

Gohan mandíbula cayó al pensar en el impacto de un cañón disparado pieza de fruta tendría "¿No sería eso causar graves daños tanto a los caballos y edificios?".

"Bueno, duh, es por eso que tengo que mantener el cañón partido encerrado en mi habitación de bebés irresponsables alcanzar!" Pinkie dijo que se trataba de una ocurrencia normal.

Finalmente los dos llegaron a la oficina de correos que se busca estar en mal estado.

"No por favor deja que los que no son para comer!" Una voz llamó desde el interior del pequeño edificio.

"Esa voz me suena." Gohan dijo a sí mismo mientras corría por dentro.

Y he aquí, escondido detrás del mostrador de la oficina de correos blandiendo una escoba en la cabeza para mantener lejos a los gemelos fue un muy asustados buscando Hooves Derpy.

"Derpy!" Gohan gritó en sorpresa.

Al oír la voz de su amigo, Derpy saltó de detrás del condado y se escondió detrás de él sin soltar la escoba "G.. G.. Gohan por favor, sálvame de los dos pequeños monstruos.".

Gohan asintió como Pinkie se puso delante de ellos "no te preocupes dos, yo y mi jaula bebé dejará de estos dos se escape!".

Pinkie se arrojó detrás del mostrador con una jaula bastante grande que había llegado aparentemente de la nada.

Derpy Gohan y sólo se oía el sonido de forcejeando como Pinkie intentó desesperadamente atrapar a los gemelos.

"Estaba llevando esa cosa enorme todo el tiempo?" Derpy preguntó sorprendido de que alguien tan pequeño como Pinkie podría llevar algo tan grande.

Gohan se encogió de hombros al pony mail "No me mires, yo no me di cuenta hasta que lo saqué. Supongo que por eso ella es la reina de la aleatoriedad.".

Después de unos minutos el ruido finalmente se detuvo como Pinkie saltó sobre el mostrador sin aliento.

"Les mostré quién es el jefe, sí lo hice!" Ella triunfalmente comentó mientras se colgaba la jaula por encima del hombro mostrando las dos potros de llanto "se hizo esta jaula de un cristal especial que detiene unicornio de usar su magia. Ni siquiera sus dos cerebros bromista podría salir de esta trampa".

Tanto Gohan, y Derpy quedó la boca abierta, ya que se quedó mirando el pony ahora regodeo.

"Dónde ... lo conseguiste Pinkie jaula?" Gohan preguntó todavía no está seguro de lo que acababa de suceder.

Pinkie se rió mientras se sentaba en la parte superior de la jaula "Cakes señor y la señora lo compró para que tuvieran algo para atrapar a los gemelos si es que alguna vez fue en un subidón de azúcar como el de hoy. No vas a creer lo mucho que este costo lo ! ".

La elección de dejar el tema Gohan van a cambiar de tema "Bien ahora que hemos cogido a los alborotadores pequeños, ¿qué hacemos ahora?".

Pinkie pensó por un minuto "Bueno, creo que deberíamos volver a la panadería por lo que podemos esperar a que los pasteles de llegar a casa. Todavía tenemos cerca de tres horas.".

Gohan suspiró mientras pensaba en observarlos durante tanto tiempo.

Al ver la expresión triste en el rostro de Gohan el pony rosa trató de levantarle el ánimo "No te preocupes Gohan sé exactamente lo que hay que mantener la calma. Si puedes esperar por un tiempo más voy a cocinar mi super-duper -ultra-supremo-hot fudge y pastel de fresas-mega! ".

La perspectiva de los alimentos causada Gohan convertirse intrigado "torta Mega dices?".

Los dos se rieron cuando se disponían a caminar de regreso a casa.

Al salir de la oficina de correos del empleador Derpy entró de dar a los otros ponis correo a sus órdenes.

Tomar un buen vistazo a su alrededor y luego mirando a Derpy su ceño seguía creciendo.

Sabiendo que ella no sería capaz de explicar el lío que los dos potros había hecho ella rápidamente comenzó a utilizar la escoba para barrer mientras gemía en voz alta "Yo no sé lo que pasó.".

(De vuelta en la panadería)

Tomando una respiración profunda Pinkie estaba la jaula en la sala y colocó los gemelos en el sofá.

"Está bien que dos te necesito tanto para calmarse para mí y Gohan tío no tiene un ataque al corazón!" Pinkie dice claramente agotado.

Como Gohan miró a la cara supo que algo malo iba a suceder ya que sus pequeños labios comenzaron arrugas y las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos. Ambos dejó escapar un grito ensordecedor como Pinkie se apresuró a encontrar una manera de calmarlos.

"Um ... Yo sé cómo sobre algunos juguetes?" Ella habló con ella antes de traer algunos de sus juguetes favoritos a ellos.

Sin siquiera perder en cualquier momento que los juguetes fueron rechazadas rápidamente, ser lanzadas hacia Pinkie.

"Está bien que no quieren juguetes ... bueno ¿qué tal unas muecas?" Preguntó antes de estirar la cara en la mayoría de los rostros más salvajes que se pueda imaginar para animarlos.

Esto sólo pareció empeorar las cosas como los dos comenzaron a llorar mucho más difícil de lo normal como Pinkie pronto comenzó a quedarse sin ideas.

Gohan que había estado apoyada en la pared de ocurrir algo que podría hacerlos felices. Acercándose a Pound cake él softy lo levantó y empezó a sacarle los gases por encima de su hombro.

A medida que el aire pasa a través de los labios del bebé pequeño dejó de llorar y comenzó a enterrar su cara en el hombro de Gohan en el afecto.

Pinkie vieron con asombro como él continuó haciendo lo mismo para el pastel de calabaza. Al igual que su hermano después de haber eructado ella envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Gohan y comenzó a coo feliz.

"Wow Gohan ¿cómo supiste que era necesario que le hagan eructar?" Pinkie preguntó querer saber su secreto.

Gohan no sabía cómo responder a su pregunta: "Honestamente no me conozco, se sentía natural.".

Todos se sentaron en silencio durante un par de minutos antes de las dos potros comenzó a bostezar con cansancio.

"Awe ve como dos pequeños bebés están listos para su siesta." Pinkie dijo ver a los dos gemelos que buscan ahora pacíficos.

Indicando a Gohan para seguir a su Pinkie le condujo hasta su habitación, donde se sentaron en su cuna. Asegurarse de que estaban cubiertos correctamente hasta que salió y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de ellos.

A medida que volvió a entrar en la sala de estar Pinkie agarró de las manos de Gohan y tiró de él en un fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias por ser tan maravilloso asistente niñera Gohan." Ella dijo que cuando ella lo miró a los ojos.

Gohan sonrió mientras miraba a la niña más pequeña "Gracias por uno de los días más interesantes que he experimentado jamás.".

Ambos se rieron mientras se movían hacia la cocina.

"Por lo que recuerdo que te debo una de mis pasteles mega-especiales, y dado que los gemelos están dormidos éste sería el momento perfecto para mí para hornear". Pinkie dijo empezando a sacar los ingredientes.

"Usted no tiene que pasar por ese problema mucho para mí, un bocadillo rápido va a estar bien", respondió Gohan antes de esquivar una cuchara que Pinkie tiró de él.

La yegua de color rosa le hizo callar mientras empezaba a cocinar "Ni siquiera lo intentes convencerme de lo contrario señor. Cuando me prometo a mis amigos un pastel para su trabajo duro seguir adelante con ella.".

Dando un suspiro de derrota Gohan observó cómo el maestro de los partidos comenzaron a trabajar. Extrañamente el simple hecho de su cocción era una vista hermosa de ver. Para él era como ver a un maestro de la pintura para crear una obra de arte.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Pinkie chasqueando los dedos delante de él "Hola allí, alguien en casa?".

Sacudiendo la cabeza Gohan sonrió "Lo siento, Pinkie simplemente admirando el trabajo de cocina fantástica.".

Pinkie se sonrojó después de escuchar su alabanza. Para ser honesto, nadie realmente se dio cuenta del trabajo que ponen en sus productos horneados.

"Awe gracias Gohan, eres un chico dulce! El pastel se llevará a cabo en unos treinta minutos, por lo que acabamos de tener que encontrar una manera de entretenernos hasta que se hace." Dijo que mientras iban a ir a sentarse en el sofá de estar.

Para el próximo par de minutos se sentaron en silencio mientras trataban de encontrar algún tipo de tema de que hablar. Finalmente Pinkie rompió el hielo con una pregunta simple.

"Entonces Gohan cómo eres tan buena con los bebés?" Ella le preguntó.

Gohan lo pensó y dio su respuesta simple "Bueno, para ser honesto me sentí esta sensación extraña dentro de mí. Era como si alguien me estaba diciendo exactamente lo que debo hacer para que dejen de llorar.".

Pinkie se rió al oír su explicación "Bueno, deberías agradecer cualquier sentimiento que haya tenido. Sólo espero que te ayudan cuando tenemos a nuestros niños.".

Ojos de Gohan tiro de par en par al escuchar sus "Nuestros niños?".

"Bueno, sí, nuestros hijos. Quiero tener dos al igual que los gemelos!" Pinkie anunciado ya imaginar cómo se verían.

Una de las causas golpe fuerte o mirar a su alrededor con sorpresa. Al darse la vuelta rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Gohan se derrumbó ahora en el suelo con un flujo constante de baba que sale de su boca.

Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado Pinkie le miró con una mirada de asombro "Oh pobre Gohan debe estar tan cansado. Voy a dejarlo dormir mientras termino el pastel.

(Dos horas más tarde)

Bostezar fuerte Gohan se levantó de su letargo.

"Por fin te despiertas hasta que sus huesos perezosos". Pinkie se rió mientras sostenía los gemelos en brazos.

Gohan saltó rápidamente y se disculpó con ella: "Yo soy Pinkie lo siento, no era mi intención pasar sobre ti!".

Los dos niños se echó a reír, ya que salió de los brazos de Pinkie y se dirigieron a la media saiyan.

Pinkie sólo le despidió con una sonrisa "No te preocupes por eso. Decir la verdad le veía tan tranquilo por la que se acaba de allí, así que no quería despertarte. Aunque mientras dormías terminé el pastel, y cambió estos dos los pañales sucios. ".

Gohan recogió los potros cuando se arrastraban con ellos y sonrió cuando la envolvió sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello.

"Así que cuando se Cake señor y la señora va a volver?" Gohan preguntó Pinkie que ahora se hace girar en un círculo.

"Oh volvieron hace unos veinte minutos. Algo acerca de una extraña nube persiguiendo a medio camino a casa". Pinkie dijo tratando de girar más rápido.

En ese momento los dos caballos en cuestión llegó cuando la puerta.

"Era una especie extraña nube bola que brilla intensamente. Para ser honesto, pensé que podía cambiar de página riendo mientras estábamos corriendo". Tortas Mr. infeliz dijo que su entrega fue interrumpida.

Pasteles señora le dio una palmada en la espalda y le consolaron "Fue probrably sólo su querido nervios. ¿Cómo una nube risa si no tiene cuerdas vocales?".

Pinkie se rió mientras las sacudidas hasta Cakes Sr. "Bueno, al menos que ambos estén bien y que llegue a compartir algunas de mis super-duper-ultra-supremo-hot fudge y pastel de fresas-mega".

Rápidamente corrió a la cocina y regresó con cuatro rebanadas grandes de pastel, y un pedazo pequeño para los dos bebés para compartir.

"Gracias, querido, esto es justo lo que necesitas después de un largo día de trabajo". Pasteles de la señora dijo que ella buscó en su segmento.

Gohan que había terminado ya su corte, Pinkie estaba rogando por más.

"Wow Gohan Ni siquiera he empezado a comer todavía!" Ella sonrió y corrió a ponerse un poco más.

Todos observaron con asombro como Gohan devorado pieza tras pieza de la torta deliciosa de Pinkie. Muy pronto había limpiado alrededor de dos tercios de la torta.

Cake señor que estaba sorprendido de que alguien pueda comer más de Pinkie, Gohan dio su alabanza "Bueno Gohan es bueno ver que alguien con un apetito saludable va a tomar cuidado de nuestro Pinkie Pie poco.".

Su esposa estuvo de acuerdo, mientras continuaba comer "Sólo por favor trate de hacerla feliz. Ella es como la hija adoptiva que siempre quisimos.".

Tanto Gohan y Pinkie se sonrojó los dos caballos adultos, bromeó un poco con ellos.

En cuanto a Gohan nerviosamente Pinkie notado una pequeña cantidad de helar la torta en un lado de su boca.

"Um .. ¿tienes un poco de algo en su cara Gohan." Ella dijo en voz baja y lo observó tratar de limpiar con la mano "Vamos .. vamos a conseguir eso por ti.".

Inclinándose hacia adelante rápidamente Pinkie le dio un casto beso en la boca, mientras que la gestión para limpiar el hielo de sus labios.

La señora Cake suspiró mientras observaba la pantalla lindo "Oh, esto me recuerda a cuando éramos jóvenes miel. Era potra salvaje e impredecible, y usted era un potro goofy.".

"Hey, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?" Tortas Mr. y Gohan le gritó al mismo tiempo.

Unos segundos más tarde, el busto a reír al darse cuenta de cuánta razón tenía.

Después de que todo se había calmado Pinkie envolvió su mano alrededor de Gohan y le preguntó: "Entonces, Gohan, no tienes que estar volviendo al castillo muy pronto?".

Mirando el reloj en la pared Gohan suspiró "Supongo que tiene que ponerse en marcha, pero estoy contento de haber llegado a pasar el día contigo.".

Pinkie acordado mientras lo abrazaba "Yo también me alegro. Este ha sido el mejor primera cita que he tenido ... a pesar de que es la única fecha que he tenido.".

Mirando a los ojos de otros se sentían acercarse juntos hasta que el espacio entre los labios cerrados juntos.

Casi un minuto pasaron hasta que el sonido de la señora Cake aclarándose la garganta hizo que los dos de ellos para separarlos.

"Ahora Pinkie no queremos pobre Gohan a tener problemas con las princesas". Dijo cuchara de alimentación pastel de calabaza en la boca pasteles, tortas mientras el señor hizo lo mismo con Pound Cake.

Al separarse Gohan se inclinó ante ellos "Gracias por la hospitalidad y gracias por el Pinkie pasamos muy bien.".

Sin decir una palabra Gohan atornillada a la puerta y se fue para el castillo.

Sr. Cake rió entre dientes mientras Pinkie se desmayo de beso de Gohan "Bueno Pinkie Yo diría que tal Gohan un chico afortunado de tenerte.".

De nuevo estalló la panadería se llenó con el sonido de la risa, como Gohan ya estaba a mitad de camino a casa.

(En el castillo)

Decir que la Luna estaba preocupado sería un eufemismo. Gohan no había regresado la noche anterior y que también se había ido la mayor parte de hoy también.

"Oh dónde puede estar?" Se dijo a sí misma mientras paseaba por su habitación.

Vinilo que estaba sentado al otro lado de la habitación intentó calmar a la princesa impaciente por "Toma un calmante Luna, muchacho amante estará de regreso pronto.".

Vinyl, Octavia, y Luna se había pasado toda la mañana consiguiendo aquainted entre sí mientras esperaban a Gohan para volver.

Octavia que se cepillaba la melena en el espejo de acuerdo con Vinyl "Sí Princess Gohan vuelve al castillo, cuando él ha terminado su negocio personal.".

Suspirando profundamente Luna se sentó en el borde de la cama de Gohan y trató de calmarse.

De repente, la ventana se abrió de golpe y Gohan aterrizó con un golpe pequeño en el interior de la habitación.

"Gohan!" Luna casi gritó mientras saltaba de la cama para abrazarlo.

"Ha sido así toda la noche!" Vinilo gimió como la crin de caballo medianoche lo apretó firmemente.

Gohan se disculpó mientras se sentaba en su cama "Lo siento, estaba pasando el día con Pinkie Pie y me olvidé de hacer el check in".

Bostezo puso de nuevo en la cama disfrutando de la suavidad de sus mantas.

Octavia sonrió ligeramente mientras observaba a Gohan acurrucarse en su cama "Vaya usted Gohan deben ser agotados.".

"Pues de lo que se me dijo que un poco de fiesta de anoche duro". Gohan dijo mientras Luna puso a su lado.

"Estaba muy preocupado por ti." Luna dijo mientras miraba a los ojos.

Dándole una sonrisa cálida Gohan suavemente la besó en la frente "Bueno, estoy de vuelta ahora, así que vamos a descansar hasta que tenga que llevar a cabo sus funciones.".

El sonido de la voz de Celestia interuppted su momento "Bueno, no es sólo el más lindo de dos ojos.".

Los dos a la vez se incorporó como la princesa del sol se sentó al otro lado de Gohan.

"Gohan finalmente ha vuelto a nosotros querida hermana!" Luna dijo contento de tenerlo de vuelta a su lado.

Celestia se rió de lo infantil de su hermana estaba actuando "Luna se fue sólo por una noche.".

Aferrarse a la más estricta Gohan Luna rió a su hermana "Lo sé, pero yo sólo quería abrazarlo otra vez.".

Vinilo hizo una mueca barf claramente incómodo con el nivel de emoción que se está visualizando, antes de que fuera golpeado ligeramente en el brazo por Octavia.

Dando un suspiro juguetón Celestia empujó a su hermana en la frente "¿Qué te parece tomar reloj de esta noche y acurrucarse con su amado?".

"¡De verdad!" Luna casi gritó antes de ver la mirada divertida en el rostro de Celestia "Quiero decir ¿estás seguro de que usted no necesita ninguna ayuda hermana?".

Celestia se echó a reír y le dio a su hermana una sonrisa desviada "Oh, no te preocupes por mi querida hermana, a sólo cinco días más hasta que me toca a mí con el chico maravilla. Entonces es cuando llego a tener mi diversión.".

Gohan tragó saliva al sentir el depredador como la intención de su voz. Sin decir una palabra más Celestia rápidamente dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Vinyl sonrió mientras miraba a la sudoración ya Gohan "¿Alguna vez piensas que ella no es la inocente pequeño pony que todos pensamos que es?".

"Si supieras". Pensamiento Luna mientras se ponía de nuevo a Gohan yacía en la cama.

_**SPSX9000.- Si Como Vieron Ahora Siguio Pinkie Pie y Tambien Tubo Que Cuidar A Los Bebes Cake la Que Sigue Es Sorpresa XD Nos Leemos!**_


End file.
